


What "Logan Curse"?

by RubyOrchid14



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018), This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Alternate Multiverse, Adam Driver Character Collab, Adam Driver Smut, Adult Content, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Clyde Logan - Freeform, Collaboration, Drinking, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Logan Family Curse (Logan Lucky), Love, NSFW Art, New York City, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Unplanned Pregnancy, West Virginia, clyde logan gets lucky, marriage story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOrchid14/pseuds/RubyOrchid14
Summary: ***Ruby's POV***After making some amazing friends, and finally meeting up altogether for the first time, Ruby Berry and her friends set out for a girls night.They end up at Duck Tape, a sweet little watering hole in West Virginia. Clyde Logan, the one-handed bar tender, is in for a wild night he didn't see coming.As the girls continue on, we see them enjoying their time together. The journey expands, leading us to new characters that catch our girls' attentions and eventually lead to several life events unfolding. This is a story of friendship and growth, and learning to move on from our pasts.****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED****
Relationships: Adam Sackler/OC, Charlie Barber/OC, Clyde Logan/oc, Toby Grummett/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on another site, but due to unforeseen circumstances, we opted to move it here. This story is a collaboration between myself and 3 of my friends whom have yet to make their accounts. This work will be edited when they have saved and moved their works.
> 
> Please also read "You're Not My Daddy" by Jackieblu13 (Wattpad), "Moonshine" by Ladywiththelamp2017 and "The Family Screw Up Finds Himself A Girl" by Mamphy27 (Wattpad) - Thank you!

It's been one hell of a day so far, and I'm eager to get out of work. The cases have been stacking up today, and I'm fighting to keep myself in a good mood.  
Not too much longer. _Jackie should have picked up Sam by now..._ I think to myself, glancing at the clock on the wall of my office.  
I was counting the minutes till I got off early today. A familiar friendly face pops her head in my office door.

"Hey girl.... it's getting close to that time!" Hannah's eyes sparkle with excitement.  
I can't help but stifle a squeal and wave my hands with enthusiasm, "I know! YES! Just one more hour...."

Good lord, how time DRAGS when you want to be anywhere but where you are! I clocked out fast and locked my office door - FUCK THIS PLACE - till Monday anyways. Ugh. Hannah catches up with me as I bolt towards the parking lot. We give each other a look of eagerness and hop in her car.

Thank God I've spent enough nights at Jackie's to leave some party clothes at her place. That wild child is always trying to get my nerdy, pale ass out of the house. Hannah and I made it to Jackie's and we burst in the door with arms open. I tackled Jackie with a hug, as per usual, picking her up off the ground. She lets out an "Oof" as my tall frame practically crushes her comparably smaller size. Hannah and Jackie exchange hugs as we suddenly see Samantha peek her beautiful head out from around the corner with a sweet smile.

"SAM!!!!!" Hannah and I exclaim, reaching out and engulfing her in an embrace. After one massive, estrogen-fueled hug, we all settle in.

Laughing and smiles gave way to stories and general chit chat. We were all so excited to finally be together after so long; plus, it's Sam's first visit to West Virginia.  
"I'm gonna freshen up in the bathroom, Jackie... Did I leave those distressed jeans here? You know, the ones I wore like a week ago?" I shouted as I walked down the hallway.  
"Yeah! Look in my closet on the top shelf. God, that night was awesome. I drank soooo much!" Jackie exclaimed as she threw her hands up.  
"Sam, you're in for a crazy night. Jackie knows how to party... a little too hard... some nights." Hannah smirked and nudged Jackie, who proceeded to stick out her tongue playfully.  
"Says you! You know how to party too, bitch, don't lie!" Jackie shot back.  
Sam giggled looking between them. "Well, I'm so excited to have a girls night! Work has been absolute garbage. It's so nice to get away." She says as she refills her plate from the fruit and veggie tray on the counter.

I can hear the conversation turn to giggles and I smile to myself as I search the closet.  
"RUBY MOTHER FUCKING BERRY! MAKE SOME ROOM BISH!" I hear from the door. I turn to see Jackie bursting through to me, Sam and Hannah not far behind. We all began choosing our looks for the night. Gotta be ready for whatever! We all had a glorious time helping with each other's hair and makeup. The compliments and insults were thrown EVERYWHERE. It was great.

"Girl, look at this British babe over here!" Hannah piped up as she framed Sam, who did a catwalk for us as Jackie and I cheered and whooped.  
Sam flirtatiously flung her hair to the side and we all proceeded to laugh. I can't lie though, we all looked super hot. Phones came out and we all proceeded to vamp and carry on in Jackie's mirror, taking pictures and videos galore. Several pictures later, we all headed out on the town. I was the DD, and as per usual, I wanted to be. Luckily, drinking was never my forte. God love her - Jackie does enough of it for the both of us. Plus my job requires me to refrain from too much alcohol consumption. But does this stop me from having fun? FUCK no.

If I was going to drive tonight, I was going to take my GMC Denali - which luckily, I only live 15 minutes from Jackie. Hannah took me by, leaving her car at my house, and we came back in my Denali and got Sam and Jackie at her place.

We left for dinner, ending up at a great restaurant we'd all wanted to try for a while. The food was wonderful, along with some starter drinks, we all cheered to each other. We talked forever, having the time of our lives sharing and laughing. I loved being with my girls, it was much needed. I hadn't been in West Virginia long, but it felt like home with Jackie and Hannah. When we all befriended Sam over the internet, it felt like the piece that was missing was suddenly filled. We all brought light into each other's lives and I felt so comfortable letting loose around them. After the hard decision to leave my home state of Oklahoma, it was nice to feel like I belonged somewhere.

"Ruby! Seriously, girl!" Jackie exclaimed as she reached over Sam.  
She grabbed my - still - mostly full strawberry daiquiri and began downing it. I gave her a look as we all watched in amazement.  
"You know me, I can't finish those things!" I grumbled.  
Jackie took one more gulp, licking her lips and slamming the glass on the table.  
"I got your back, baby!" She said, the red from the daiquiri staining her lips and tongue.  
"Also, we need to go. It's getting late and we need to find a good bar!" Hannah added, smiling wide.  
"I can't wait! This night has already been so brilliant!" Sam replied with delight.

We ended up at a little watering hole that Jackie knew about; Duck Tape. We'd been a couple times before but never with a group.

Jackie and Hannah had both told me about the Logan boys. Usually we saw Jimmy there every so often, throwing back a drink or two with his brother Clyde, the bar tender. Jimmy was pretty in his own right, built like a tank from his high school football days, but too damn short for me... despite his pretty eyes.

Clyde was a sweetheart, from what I gathered. Jackie loved him like a brother, or so it seemed. He and Jimmy looked out for her long before I did, and I felt like I could trust them. Hannah kept her mouth shut most times about the Logan boys, which always made me curious, since she'd known him from high school. From what I'd been told, Clyde lost his hand while serving as a US Army Ranger. I had the utmost respect for him after hearing that, coming from a family with military members throughout.

Clyde didn't have the usual hard exterior most service members tend to have, even after what he'd been through. His eyes were always kind, even when he would roll them at Jackie and her antics. He seemed to tolerate a lot of nonsense from her. Admittedly, I had always been attracted to him. Helped that he was one tall son of a gun. We tall girls need taller trees to climb, if you get what I mean.... heh. He was a true southern gentleman the first time I drank at the bar with Jackie, and I'll never forget that.

"Let's get our sexy asses in there!" Jackie shouted as she practically tumbled out of my car. Hannah proceeded to straighten out her outfit as she stepped out, Sam doing the same.  
_Lock the car. Lock the fucking car._ I repeated to myself.  
A few years back, someone had broken into and set flame to some big shot's car. Wasn't about to let that happen to mine. Not here, not tonight. No fucking way.  
"Howdy, Earl!" I heard an enthusiastic Jackie exclaim at the man sitting outside of the bar. I shook my head and sighed, "Tonight's going to be interesting...." I mutter to myself.


	2. Shenanigans Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls live it up at the bar...

Sitting at the bar, Jackie has already downed a few drinks - what a surprise - and Sam is utterly befuddled at Clyde and his uncanny resemblance to an actor that we all have a bit of a thing for. Hannah, I now notice, is also giving Clyde a look that thoroughly confuses me. _I gotta get the story behind this look TONIGHT..._  
"You're the designated driver again, aren't you?" I hear Clyde ask as I'm leaning on the bar counter in thought. I startle slightly at his deep voice. "Yeah, but I don't mind." I say with a smile and a shrug. I glance over at Jackie, who has proceeded to dance her way over to the jukebox, drink in hand.

"Here..." Clyde says, pushing a margarita my way. I hadn't been paying attention. "I didn't ask for one, though...?" I reply, confused. Clyde half smiles, shaking his head. "You didn't need to. I made it real mild fer ya." He adds, giving me a slight wink. I can't help but crack a smitten smile at him. _Damn his southern charm..._

I take a sip. Sweet, just the way I like it. Can barely taste the alcohol in it - PERFECTION. All of the sudden, the subtle country music playing over the speakers changes and gets turned up. I look back to the jukebox as "Booty Wurk" by T-Pain starts to make the speakers boom. I glance over at Clyde, who has his back turned helping another patron. He stops briefly while pouring a drink to look up, realize the music changed, and roll his eyes while shaking his head, clearly not enthused.

Jackie has her hands in the air, her drink sloshing in the glass - and spilling out a little - as she shakes her hips to the beat. Hannah shrieks, making her way over to Jackie. They go back to back and shake their hips, dropping down and shimmying up again. Sam sets down her glass to cheer, whooping and clapping.

I look on, cheering them on and enjoying seeing the fun. I'd join in, but I haven't quite wound down yet. Sam scoots over to me with her glass, "Would you watch my drink for me? I'm going to join them!" She shouts over the music. I nod and mouth "of course" to her and she's off, swinging her hips and dancing her way over to the others. Some other people in the bar join the fun. Smiling, I sip my margarita and watch my girls getting down with their bad selves.

I am suddenly distracted, noticing now out of the corner of my eye, Clyde preparing a cocktail with his one hand. He tosses the bottle in the air, does a quick turn and catches it with the same hand to upend it and pour it in a glass. He throws in a cube of ice with some flair and adds a dash or two of some other alcohol that I don't know the name of. He then slams the two glasses together to shake them. His arm flexing and muscles bulging, I can't help but be transfixed. His prosthetic hand, which he has behind his back the entire time, never budges. He grabs the strainer and pours the drink into a glass for the customer, scooting it towards them. They clap and give him a tip, cracking a pleased smile as they take a swig.

I see the twinkling of pride in Clyde's face as he does a nonchalant half-bow to the applause, suddenly turning around to see the crowd dancing. I chuckle as his expression changes; he looks like his worst nightmare came true. "She's a pain in your ass, isn't she?" I shout to him over the music. He cuts his eyes to me, then back at the crowd, where you can see Jackie doing body rolls and getting down and dirty.

He strides over to me, leaning on the bar, "She's worse than havin' one hand!" He comments with a half-serious face. I laugh and turn to face him, sipping my margarita. His eyes shift down, looking at the glass and then back at me. His gaze is strong and piercing. You feel like you're the only one he looks at when he makes eye contact. "How do you like it?" He asks. I shift in my seat, "It's great, actually. Just the way I like it." I say, biting my lip a little, gazing back at him. He smiles mischievously, standing up straight.

His prosthetic hand rests on the bar counter while the other is holding a rag, and he begins wiping it down. I can't help but keep my eyes on that one arm of his. I work up the nerve.

"So, you can make cocktails with one arm, but... what else can you do..." I remark, making him pause while wiping, "....with one arm...?" I sip from my glass and raise an eyebrow as his eyes cut to me. Another mischievous glimmer sparks in his eyes and I feel a shiver down my spine. If a look could get you pregnant, this would do it.

He hangs his head and shuffles over to me, leaning in close. "Wouldn't you like to know...?" he says, that southern draw of his thick like molasses. I grip my glass a little harder, fighting back urges. "Hmmm.... can I buy the bar tender a shot? Whatever you like." I hold up a $10 bill with two fingers. He drops the rag, takes the ten from my hand and has a brief glance at it. I just stare as I lean forward on the bar, waiting to see what he does.

He folds the bill once, reaching toward me with it in his hand. With two fingers, he keeps eye contact as he tucks it in the side of my bra. His eyes briefly dare to glance down, then back to meet my eye line again. He smirks slyly, "Now what kind of bar tender would I be if I let a vixen like you pay?" He remarks, the charm in his voice oozing. I'm quite sure I'm blushing by now.  
He grabs a shot glass and pours Fireball into it. He picks it up, clinking with my margarita and downs it.

The music changes to "Blame It" by Jamie Foxx and I turn to see Hannah grinding her ass against some guy. Jackie and Sam are dancing with each other, smiling and throwing their hands in the air.

Clyde juts his chin at the dancing, "You gonna join that madness...?" he asks with a smile. I shrug, feeling the want to impress him. "Haven't danced in a while, but..." I take a big swig of my margarita and set it down, "...I gotta show my girls how it's done." He has a big smile on his face as I hop down and slide my way over. I push threw the crowd to Sam and Jackie, throwing my hip to bump Sam's, who bumps me back. We sway to the beat, letting loose and feeling free. Hannah leaves her dance partner for a moment to come join us and we all do a little spin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clyde smiling and shaking his head as he watches us all dancing like fools. We stay out on the floor through a few more great songs, having a blast. We dance up on each other, being silly and slutty just for the fun of it, making the crowd of other dancers hoot and holler. We put on a bit of a show. I can tell the other girls are starting to feel the drinks flowing through them.

Eventually, Jackie's got some handsy dude up behind her, gripping her hips as she dances with him. I've got my eyes on him. Hannah finds her way back to her previous dance partner and continues to get close with him, taking occasional glances at Clyde from the corner of her eye. Sam has a few guys approach her who show her a good ole country style two-step, which makes her smile brightly and laugh. I'm elated as I start to dance with a handsome guy in the crowd in time to the music, smiling as we seem to click.

Just as I start to really get into dancing, I hear Hannah shout something and I turn my head to see her trying to push the guy off of Jackie, who looks distressed. I'm about to make my way toward her when I see Clyde throw himself over the bar counter and fly past myself and others, heading right for her. His arm cocked, he throws it forward like a hammer right into the face of the handsy guy on Jackie.

Even over the noise and music, I could **_hear_** the crack of his nose. The guy falls to his knees as Clyde follows through with another hard swing to the side of his head. He then picks the guy up by his shirt collar with his one arm, dragging him away and out of the bar. The crowd has stopped dancing and Hannah, Sam and I rush to Jackie. She's OK, but her tank top was pulled down a little bit by that asshole, showing her bra. I quickly help to fix it and we get her on her feet.

"I'm OK, I'm OK." She says to us, clearly a little shaken. "Are you sure? Can we get you anything?" Sam asks with concern. "Yeah, another drink." Jackie says, a silly smile lighting up her face. She's not phased in the slightest. "Clyde dragged that fucker outside, don't worry." Hannah added, watching as the crowd shuffled outside to watch.

Jackie blushes as she hangs her head, twisting her lips. I can tell she's just the tiniest bit pleased by this. "I gotta see this..." I say, running towards the doors. Sam and Hannah follow, leaving Jackie to sit at the bar for a moment to compose.

As we make it outside, we see Clyde laying into the guy who assaulted Jackie. He's shouting something as he throws his fist, making blood splatter to the pavement. The other people in the crowd cheer and clap, but Clyde looks none too pleased. As the other guy leaves, Clyde turns silently and walks past the crowd, expressionless. Sam, Hannah and I exchange a look of concern as people start to head back inside. "That fucker. Got what he deserved." Hannah remarked, folding her arms. "Thank goodness Clyde was here." Sam added.

"I'm confused, though..." I say, the girls looking to me, "... where's the bouncer to this place? Shouldn't there be one for this stuff?" Hannah chuckles and shakes her head. "Ruby... nobody fucks with Clyde. Usually this place doesn't _need_ one."

We start to make our way back inside, seeing Clyde embracing Jackie. We all smile and look to each other. "He's going to need to consider getting one if that one is going to come here more often." I say, making Hannah and Sam laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please feel free to leave a vote or comment! Thank you for reading! ***


	3. Loosen Up A Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get Clyde out of his shell...

Things have simmered down, as has the music gone back to the sweet, soft country tunes. Couples start to sway slowly in the bar and everyone has quieted.

Jackie's on a bar stool next to me, leaning on me and resting her head on my shoulder. I pat her as I give her a side hug. Hannah and Sam sit near us, all of us making sure we stay together.

Clyde continues to serve patrons, occasionally coming to check on us in between every other customer. The way he looks at Jackie with those sweet, puppy dog eyes makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Sam is eyeing Clyde's ass as he turns around to another customer and I shoot her a wink. She giggles and takes a swig of her drink. I play a very distracted game of pool with Hannah, while I see Sam and Jackie chatting at the bar with Clyde.

Slowly, the bar starts to empty as it gets later into the night. Jackie's had quite a bit to drink by this time, but somehow is still able to walk, let alone stand. How she does it, I'll never know. Hannah and I wrap up our game of pool, seeing that Jackie has visibly cooled down from earlier and Sam is getting sassy and flirty with Clyde.

Hannah smiles sweetly over at him, leaning over to me. "I don't think Clyde's used to this attention. His big brother, Jimmy, was always the one who got the ladies, growing up." she told me. We both looked at him, both of us thinking the same damn thing. "He deserves it though." We say at the same time, laughing.

After the bar empties, Jackie livens up and demands a rousing game of truth or dare; to which all of us girls enthusiastically agree to and Clyde rolls his eyes at. "Come on, Clyde. Have _some_ fun now, will ya!?" Jackie exclaims, throwing her hands out.

His jaw clenches and he twists his lips, looking at her darkly. "Yeah, come on!" We all urge. "I left my wild days behind after the army. Ain't gonna happen." Clyde responds firmly. "There's nobody here but us, Clyde. Just a little, teensy-weensy bit of fun?" Jackie bends herself over the bar counter, pinching her fingers together close to her face to emphasize her words.

Clyde glances around the bar, looking passed us to the back parts. He lets out a big sigh, rolls his head and shoulders and looks at all of us. "Fine. But you asked for it." He says, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Alright! Show us how army guys like to party!" I shout as he steps out from behind the bar. Jackie smiles, pleased with Clyde's decision.

"This truth or dare nonsense is gonna get crazy, I just know it." Clyde remarks with a glance to Jackie. "We're all adults here." Hannah says, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, loosen up a bit, Clyde. Let's all have fun." Sam shoves him a little with her palm. Jackie looks at Clyde with a shrug, "You heard them." He hangs his head and swallows, his hair covering his face for a moment.  
Lifting his head again, he rolls his eyes. "This is the last time I'll say this: **_You asked for it_.**" He says, looking at Jackie seriously.

Jackie rolls her eyes with her whole body, "Ugh, whatever. Lighten up! Let's start! _Your_ ass is first!" Jackie says, pointing a finger at Clyde.

Clyde then proceeded to show a side of him none of us expected. He did a body shot off of Hannah, pulled Jackie down off of a table and threw her tits in his face - by accident possibly, but who knows - and slow danced with Sam.

While prepping for the body shot on Hannah, I assisted by pulling up her top. I had cleverly grabbed a lime sitting on the counter and popped it in my mouth. When Clyde went looking for it, he saw it was in my mouth and proceeded to come at me with his own. I spit out the lime and snagged a nice french kiss there. I have to admit, it was good. _Really_ good.

That kiss haunted me after that. I could not stop thinking about his lips. And as Clyde dipped Sam at the end of the song, he kissed her palm sweetly, then started making his way over to the counter. He threw back a shot, gritting his teeth.

The look on Sam's face was adorable and we all went "ooooh" like we were in grade school. Sam was blushing bright red. "Looks like the youngest Logan boy does know how to have some fun." I commented finishing the last of my margarita. Yes, I'd been nursing it all night.

"If you'd known me before I lost this..." he holds up his prosthetic hand, "...you'd probably thought of me as a no-good, trouble maker." He says as he looks back at me for a moment. "You're _still_ a trouble maker, Clyde." Hannah remarks with a chuckle. He smirks at her with that, a mischievous glimmer in his eye again. "Takes one to know one there, trouble." He says, licking the shot glass rim, mirroring how he'd licked up her body earlier. Hannah's eyes widen. Her face is priceless and I burst into laughter.

Clyde quickly reaches over and grabs several shot glasses and lines them up on the bar, filling them all with liquor. Jackie marches over with excitement, grabbing a glass and downing it. "OK, whose up?" Jackie shouts as she slams down the shot glass.

They all look at me. My insides curl.

_Shit...._

"You have to do a dare cause we all have!" Sam says with a smile, raising an eyebrow as she takes her shot. "As long as it keeps me sober enough to drive." I respond with a shrug.  
Hannah puts a finger to her chin in thought, as does Jackie. Clyde leans his back to the counter, crossing one leg over the other. _God, those long legs..._

Hannah notices my gaze on Clyde. "That kiss you two had earlier was hot." She remarks with a sly ass smile, licking the rim of her drink. I roll my eyes and sigh. "I dare you... to make out with Clyde for 3 whole minutes. No more, no less." Hannah says with a greedy grin. Jackie rolls her eyes, but cracks a smile as she meets my eye contact. Sam is ecstatic, biting her lip as she looks between us.

I look at Clyde, who meets my gaze. I swallow back my nerves, as I'm not feeling the liquid courage the others are. His eyes burn with an intensity. He holds up one finger with his prosthetic hand, grabbing the bottle of fireball from behind the bar counter. He opens it and takes a good swig straight from the bottle and sets it on the counter.

"Well, come on, then... you have to do it..." Sam urges, coming over to nudge me. I'm quivering as I turn to see Clyde making his way over to me. I see Hannah whisper something to Jackie out of the corner of my eye. Jackie nods to her and turns to the jukebox. Hannah holds up a finger, "We're gonna time this shit..." she says as she reaches for her phone, "...oh, and set the mood...I know you'll like this one, Ruby..."

Jackie turns around with a sneaky look on her face, crinkling her nose up in a smile as the music changes to "Suffocate" by J Holiday, making me roll my eyes and sigh deeply, eyeing Hannah. "Oh, you--you little..." I shake my fist at her. She's cackling like a hyena. _Goddammit, she knows me too well..._

Clyde is looking at me, shifting awkwardly as I make my way closer to him until I'm standing just inches from him. He's taller than me, making me feel comparably smaller with how built he is, and it's normally not easy to find a guy who can beat my height. He's looming over me, making my cheeks warm up. My heart is in my throat as everyone is staring in anticipation. Hannah has her phone up, and I know she's not just timing me, but she's recording too. Jackie and Sam are pumping their fists, mouthing some sort of silent chant to urge us to kiss.

"Oh my God, the anticipation is killing me! Just fucking kiss!" Hannah yells. As I'm giving her a disdained look, I suddenly feel a strong hand reach to grip my neck as Clyde grabs me with considerable force. His lips crash onto mine, his head tilted to one side.

It's desperate at first, he's still tense and a bit nervous, I can feel it in his lips. But as we lingered a moment, he let go of whatever was holding him back, straightened his stature and held me closer, moving and pressing his lips harder to mine, slipping in his tongue. His large hand moves up from my neck, cradling my cheek and I can feel his fingers weaving into my hair on the back of my neck. I'm completely drowning in his kiss, I can't feel the world around me for a moment, I don't want to come up for air.

Even the taste of his tongue on mine has the sweetest burn of cinnamon leftover from the Fireball, making my heart race. I reach my hand up to his cheek and I can't help but pull him closer, my hand grazing his soft, dark locks as I melt in his kiss. I'm returned to earth the moment Hannah's phone alarm rings, and we pull away from each other, breathing heavily.

Sam is biting her finger and grinning. Jackie is downing another beer, halfway paying attention and Hannah is fanning herself, "DAMN!" she shrieks. "Oooh, that was hot!" Sam adds with enthusiasm. Clyde's still holding my face with his one hand, looking me dead in the eyes, and I can't escape his gaze.

"Damn... that was real nice." he says, his deep southern draw more sultry than normal. I sigh deeply as I try and calm myself down, patting his hand on my cheek. Clyde blinks and awkwardly breaks eye contact with a jolt, removing his hand.

"Was that seriously only 3 minutes...?" I asked, still regaining my feet from the whole ordeal. "Yep... damn, y'all two barely took a breath in between!" Hannah replied. A few more dares continued and the girls were steadily drinking more. Hannah gave Clyde a lap dance, which roused many shrieks and cheers from us girls.

Clyde seemed to be opening up far more as we had to keep him from touching her as she threw herself onto him. Jackie seemed to be quickly fading as this all went on. I looked around, noticing the dart board on the wall.

_This aught to keep her going..._

"Hey... here we go. Seeing as how we all like being so daring... what about a game of darts?" I ask walking over to the board. "Just darts...?" Clyde asks with stifled confusion. "What's so daring about that?" asked Sam. I shoot everyone a mischievous look, "Strip darts." I raise my eyebrow. Everyone shrieks with excitement. Even Clyde cracks a smile. Jackie holds up her beer bottle and sticks out her tongue, "Alright! That's more like it!" She cheers.

"Let's do this; you're safe as long as you hit within the 2 closest lines outside the bullseye. Anything outside of that, you strip. You hit the bullseye, you can tell someone else to strip." I explain, pointing at the places on the dartboard as I speak. Everyone looks at each other, smiling and giggling.

Sam takes a dart and gives it to Clyde, "You first." She says, letting her hand linger a little in his palm.  
Jackie hangs her head, "You realize he was in Special Ops, right? There's no way he's going to miss..." She warns. Sam looks back in realization and swallows hard.

We all stand and watch as Clyde downs a shot and hits the bullseye in one fell swoop. He looks back, seemingly pleased with himself.

He grins, looking around between all of us for a moment. He looks at Sam and points. With a look of horror on her face she exclaims, "I'm wearing a jumpsuit! I can't just take this off!"

"She said I get to pick, so I pick you." He says with a grin, his deep voice earthy and smooth. "Can I just unzip the top? Please...?" She pleads, making eyes that apparently make Clyde go soft. He smiles, "Fine..."

Sam unzips the jumpsuit down to the small of her back, slipping her arms out of the straps and letting the top hang down, showing her cute purple bra beneath. She covers herself with her arms, a little uncomfortable. "My turn, thank you!" Jackie interrupts, obviously feeling the alcohol surging. She pushes passed them and grabs a dart, trying to line up a shot. She throws it and it barely hits outside of the 2 rings.

We all shout and Jackie throws her fists, "Mother fucker!" Clyde smiles as we all begin to chant "Take it off!" in unison. Jackie pouts for a moment then cracks a smile at Clyde, sticking out her tongue and making devil horns with her fingers, yet again. He rolls his eyes as she quickly slips off her tank top, whipping it above her head and throwing it on me. I catch it and cheer as she starts dancing around in her silky black bra. I can see Clyde staring and its making everyone giggle.

Sam threw her dart and ended up somehow hitting the bullseye, which shocked everyone, especially Clyde. "Hmm. Maybe I should be in Special Ops...?" She joked as she saw everyone's floored expressions. We laughed then as she pointed to Clyde, "Take it off now, big guy." She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Clyde, again, hung his head a moment. You could feel the regret. He sighed a long sigh and began unbuttoning his top dress shirt. "That's not fair, he has a t-shirt on underneath!" Sam complained. Clyde smiled knowingly, letting out a little chuckle as he slipped out of it. He set his shirt on a table nearby and just stood waiting, happy as could be.

After a shot, Hannah went next, throwing a dart and missing miserably, hitting the wall. Everyone let out an audible "Oof" and gritting their teeth. She didn't seem too phased as she willingly stripped off her red top and threw it at Clyde. She let out a shriek that told me how far gone she was by now. I couldn't help but laugh.

_Dammit, I'm up._ I grabbed my dart and threw it, not really trying. I missed, hitting the furthest ring out. I threw my head back in defeat. "Take it off, Ruby! Woo!" Jackie shouted. I reluctantly wriggled off my black v-neck shirt, bunching it up and tossing it at Jackie. I threw my arms over my breast, trying to hide my red satin bra. "Well look at that. It matches your name perfectly." Clyde cheekily remarked, his eyes daring another glance down. I then realized that the ten he had tucked in my bra was poking out. I stuff it back in a little.

After a few more rounds of strip darts and the others taking shots, we were all dancing. By this time, Sam has taken off her jumpsuit and was in nothing but her underwear and bra with heels. I was lucky enough to avoid stripping any further. Hannah opted to remove her shoes before her jeans, while Jackie kicked off her shorts without issue. We got Clyde out of his t-shirt, which revealed his sculpted chest, which caused all of us girls to cat call toward him. Hannah was so far gone, Clyde had to help her into a booth.

Jackie was sitting at this point too, not far from Hannah, sipping a drink as Sam, Clyde and I all danced in a group. Sam and I faced each other as Clyde danced behind her, his hands on her hips. He bent down and nibbled at her neck as she swayed to the beat. I smiled and swayed, shaking my head from side to side. Clyde picked up Sam's small frame with one arm and began making out with her. I didn't care, this was too much fun. Hannah and Jackie had some sort of alcohol infused conversation. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but there were smiles and laughs throughout.

As the the three of us continued dancing, Clyde was getting bolder. After his sweet little make out session with Sam, Clyde came up to me again, pushing his face in mine, his hair in my face as we danced. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and we swayed to the beat of the music. He dipped me down and I felt his face nuzzle my breasts. I let out a chuckle as I could feel his teeth grab onto the ten dollar bill he'd tucked back in my bra. He brought me back up and I could see that grin light up his face with that bill in his teeth.

As I hung on him, I smiled and took the bill from him with my own teeth, taking it in my hand to stuff it in his jeans waistband, which made him smirk a little. We continued to hang on each other, swaying, our foreheads pressed together.

It was getting close to 2am and Clyde needed to officially shut the place down. Things seemed to take a sudden turn as I looked at Jackie's face. She has a disgruntled look, and seems like she just wants to leave. She grabs her tank top, puts it back on and heads outside to the parking lot. I look to the others, who look like they're ready to wind down.

"Why don't we head out? Go back to my place? Sam, you gotta see my house!" I recommend with enthusiasm.  
Sam smiled with delight, "Sounds brilliant!" She exclaims, zipping her jumpsuit back on. Hannah is laying down in the booth. I help her up and get her top back on, slinging her arm over my shoulder to get her outside to the patio. Sam sits with her as I slip my top back on and Clyde comes out after locking the bar. He'd put his black shirt and navy blue dress shirt back on, but unbuttoned.

"Mind if I catch a ride home? It's late and I don't wanna bother my brother. My license is still suspended." Clyde asks, looking a little ashamed. "Home? Why don't you come with us? We're going back to my place." I reply brightly. He looks to all of us for a moment, contemplating. "You sure? I thought y'all was having a girls' night?" He asked. His polite disposition is so disarming, I can't help but get weak in the knees for him.

Sam smiles and urges him with me, "Yeah, come on, Clyde. It'll be great fun."  
He looks down to Hannah, who can barely hold her head up. "Let me get her on her feet, and I'll go with you all." He says with a hint of excitement laced in his voice. He helps Hannah and we all make our way to my Denali and back to my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please feel free to leave a vote or comment! Thank you, as always, for reading! ***


	4. Get It All Out Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Clyde take the party back to Ruby's place and things get steamy...

After about a good thirty minute drive, we round the corner to my place. Hannah is sobering up from the car ride, as is everyone else. Of course, it helped that Jackie chose the music for the ride back.

I let the group get out before I park in the garage and head inside. Hannah's got a spare key and lets herself and the others inside.

I'm ridiculously proud of my house and I've been trying to make sure it stayed clean for Sam's visit. I step in through my back door. "Welcome... to the Ruby Palace!" I say in an over the top cheesy voice, throwing out my hands in a theatrical manner. Sam looks around, a look of delight on her face. "It's so nice in here! I love it!" She says with a big smile. I smile back, "My home is your home! Please feel free to relax. I'll give a quick tour if anyone would like one. Anyone care for some refreshments?"

Hannah pushes past me and heads straight for the bottles of wine on my counter. She knows her way around. Jackie always keeps a pack of beer at my place for when she visits, so I grab her and Clyde one each. Sam chooses some wine with Hannah.

As everyone is making themselves at home, I go to my TV and turn on my surround sound stereo system. My brother had made a special visit out about a month ago to help me set it up, and I was genuinely proud of how it turned out. I turned up the sub woofer just enough to feel the "thoom" break the air, playing some smooth jazz on the speakers.

Hannah pours herself and Sam some wine while Jackie's trying to open her beer. Clyde grabs it from her like she's a child, giving her a look as he twists it open without effort, handing it back to her. She sticks her tongue out at him and takes a drink. He smirks back, shaking his head.

As I'm settling in at the dinner table with a glass of wine, Hannah sets her glass down, walking unsteadily toward my stereo remote in my living room.  
"And just what are you doing?" I ask, as I see her go around the corner away from my view.  
"We don't need fuckin' sexy Mister Rogers style music right now -- like, fuckin' turn up something with a BEAT!" She shouts, taking the remote and searching through my playlists. Suddenly the music changes to more upbeat hip hop music, and I shake my head absently at her.

I get up to go check in my spare room to make sure I had put everything in there for anyone who wished to stay the night, making sure to quickly straighten the bed sheets. The guest bathroom is cleaned and set up too, and I'm happy with myself. I quickly scamper back to my office and make sure I turn off my computer so not to waste a ton of electricity, as I know tonight I won't be getting on it.

I hear lots of laughter coming from the kitchen dining area and I head back. Clyde's got everyone's attention, telling a story about his brother.

"...And Jimmy's got his phone out, actin' like he's about to get this picture with that big-shot asshole, when he slams his head down against the bar!" He says with a smile, acting out his words. The girls are all laughing, Sam and Hannah absolutely enchanted. Jackie is quiet, but I can tell she's listening intently. She knows the Logan family so well, none of this is a surprise to her.

As Clyde continues, he explains, "...So, I took the bottle, lit it, and threw it in his car and watched it go up in flames. Ain't nobody messin' with my brother and gettin' away with it. I gotta reverse the curse." He says, nodding his head with emphasis.  
"Curse? What curse?" Asks Sam after sipping from her wine.  
Jackie throws her head back, groaning and rolling her eyes, "Oh, good Lord, Clyde! No! Not this curse nonsense again?!" He looks over at her with a serious face as she shakes her head.  
"But this kinda stuff don't just happen. It's the Logan curse, I'm tellin' you." He replies, ignoring her complaint.

"Why do you think you're cursed?" Sam asks out of genuine curiosity. Clyde opens his mouth to speak only to have Jackie slap her hand over it.  
"Nope, no you fucking don't. You are not ruining my buzz with this shit. Not tonight. You and you..." She points at Sam and Clyde, "...if you wanna talk about it, go over there. I don't want to hear it again." She points to the adjacent living area that's visible from my kitchen.

Clyde looks at her for a moment then at Sam, who shrugs and walks to the other room. Clyde follows and Hannah tags along. I look at Jackie, whose taking a big swig of her beer, "What was that all about...?" I ask.  
She holds a hand up to stop me and gives me a side glance, "Trust me, you don't need to know." She assures me.

I shrug it off and sip from my wine, fishing out a veggie tray from my fridge I had bought for the occasion.

Jackie and I nibble from the tray as we drink and talk for a long while, catching up on the events of our week. Hannah also comes to join us after a while, rolling her eyes as she pours herself more wine.  
"Did you get tired of hearing that shit, too?" Jackie asks.  
Hannah nods strongly, "Oh yeah. I've heard some wacky shit, but Clyde's on a new level." I chuckle as we can hear Clyde continuing on with some story about another event in the Logan family history that he believes is "bad luck" to Sam, who we can tell is politely allowing him to rattle on.

Us girls continue chatting and laughing and making vulgar jokes as we snack and drink. "Did Sam decide where she wants to stay while she's here?" I ask, chomping on a carrot with ranch.  
"I think she said she wants to stay here for a couple nights with you and then toward the end of her visit, she'll stay with me. Or at least that's what she said, I don't know for sure." Jackie replied, opening another beer.

Hannah looks behind her toward the living area, doing a double take. She looks at us, dumbfounded, then back to the living area again. "Guys..." She says, getting our attention. Jackie and I halt. I'm holding a piece of celery in my hand and Jackie is mid-swig. Hannah looks at us with confusion, "I'm either _really_ drunk or just _really_ forgetful... but where'd Clyde and Sam go?" Hannah remarks, looking around.

Jackie and I both glance back at my living area and then around the room. I leave for a moment to look down the hallway to my guest bathroom, but the door is open.

As the music playing fades out, I suddenly hear shuffling and strange noises. Jackie and Hannah come around to the hall beside me, looking around. "Sam?" I call down my hallway.

I hear a stifled moan coming from my guest bedroom, which I now notice has been shut. I smirk to myself as the realization comes. Hannah still looks confused for a moment and Jackie listens briefly before she also realizes. A look of shock crosses over Hannah's face that sends me roaring with laughter, making Hannah also start laughing so hard she's crumpling onto the floor. I grab her wine glass from her hand as she goes down, trying to keep her from falling.

We can hear Clyde hushing Sam and it just makes it worse and we laugh harder. I'm on the floor by Hannah, holding my sides and coughing from laughing so hard. Hannah is struggling to breathe, wiping tears from her eyes. I look up, seeing Jackie take a long drink from her beer and heading to my back door.

"Hey, where you going?" I ask breathlessly as I try to stand.  
"Giving them some privacy. Nasty. I don't wanna hear that shit. It's like hearing my brother fuck my sister. I need air." She leaves, heading out to sit by my pool.

I look to Hannah, who is still coming down from her laughter. I giggle, also trying to come down. I'm feeling the wine by now.

After a moment, Hannah and I get up and head back to the dining area. "Is she going to be OK...?" I ask Hannah, a little concerned. I look to my window that faces my backyard, seeing Jackie dipping her feet in my pool. She sets her beer beside her and leans back on her hands, taking in the summer air.

Hannah nods knowingly, "Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just known Clyde forever. I mean, I have too, but she's like the adoptive sister to his family. I can see why she'd be a little weirded out." Hannah says, taking a seat at the table. I look down, nodding in understanding, but feeling a little guilty.  
Hannah puts her hand on my forearm gently, "Hey, it's OK. Let her have a minute. She'll be fine. This is what she does." She reassures me. "You've known her a lot longer, so I'll trust you." I say with a smile.

She pulls me down for a hug around my neck and I oblige, "You're a good friend to care so much, Ruby." She says.  
I smile and give her a squeeze, "Well, I love you all so much. I just want to make sure everyone is good with each other." Hannah smiles, patting my back and taking the last drink of her wine. She looks at it and stands up to head to the kitchen.  
"There's, uh, more wine in the---" "The corner cabinet, I know." She says with a smirk back at me. I smile, feeling an alcohol-infused giddiness.

_Geez, I haven't been this buzzed in a long while..._

Hannah gets my corkscrew and starts opening the new wine bottle. We can still hear muffled moans, grunts and other obscenities enacting from my guest room, and Hannah has a naughty smirk on her face, biting her lip.

As I sip from my glass, I notice and raise an eyebrow at her. "You wanna fuck him too, don't you?" I say, the words falling from my mouth before I could catch them.  
She stops mid twist, looking at me, her cheeks flushing.  
"Fuckin' GUILTY!" I point at her with a huge smile.

She holds a finger over her lips and side glances the door. I snigger at her, almost tumbling off my feet. "I mean, damn, this just makes it worse. Sam sounds like she's having a really good time in there..." Hannah adds, just making my snigger turn to laughter.

"He probably wants to fuck you, too! Hell, I mean, the man's seen you naked once, I'm sure he'd be willing to get round two of that shit!" I comment, trying to keep my voice and laughter at the same volume as the music. Hannah cracks a big smile at that and starts laughing again, turning bright red.

Hannah and I start making more dirty comments as the time passes, our imaginations on a rampage. Hannah changes the music to something more sensual and just makes it worse for herself.  
"Fuck, pink wine makes me horny..." I say as I sway to the song playing. Hannah and I are dancing in my living room to the music, feeling the wine and letting those stirring desires flow through our bodies.

We both felt sexy as hell and nothing was gonna stop that. I don't know exactly how long it was, but it must have been a while before we heard the guest door open again. We heard Sam giggling and Hannah and I peaked around the corner, seeing her standing in Clyde's navy blue button-up.

Our attempt to hide the giggles failed miserably as both Clyde and Sam notice us and shift awkwardly, looking a little embarrassed. We also notice that Jackie has made her way inside now, rifling through my fridge for snacks, though we have no idea how long she'd been inside.  
Hannah goes over to Sam and wraps her arms around her in a drunken hug, almost toppling them both as Sam struggles to stay on her feet.

"My legs are like jelly right now, I can barely stand..." she says, her eyes widening as she realizes what she just said, "Oh, God!" She covers her mouth in shock, looking to Clyde. His face is priceless, a look of pride crossed with embarrassment and humiliation, he chuckles awkwardly.

I can't help but cackle like a hyena, as does Hannah. "It's just _sex_! Who fuckin' cares!?" Hannah exclaims, throwing up her hands. Sam smiles shyly, scratching the back of her head nervously. She looks very sweet with Clyde's shirt draped over her small frame, her feet crossed as she stands near him, giving him a look that makes him bite his lip. She smiles at him, brushing his arm with her hand grazing over his tattoo, heading over to stand near me. I could see Clyde swallow hard at that, he was mesmerized with her.

She tugs for me to lean closer, "Where's the loo...?" Sam asks in a whisper. I focus my eyes and point down the hallway for her. Clyde and Hannah start conversing and I can see Jackie getting into a bag of chips from the pantry.

Sam looks at me and nods in thanks. I tap her on the shoulder as she turns away. Her hair flips and she looks back in response. I smile all sly and waggle my eyebrows, "How was it...?" I mouth silently.

Sam looks back at Clyde briefly, then to me. She rolls her eyes back and throws her head back in emphasis, "Amazing..." she mouths silently back. We both crinkle our noses at each other, smiling like fools. With that, Sam heads to my guest restroom.

I finish my wine as I see Clyde take Hannah with his one arm and pull her in for a deep kiss. She comes up for air and whispers something in his ear that makes his eyes light up. He pushes her against the wall and they proceed to the guest room, lips locked the entire way. I shake my head with a smile, looking to Jackie, who looks like she's pretty tired and surfing on her phone.

"You want my bed or the couch? I'm in no shape to drive right now." I ask, setting my glass in the sink.  
"I'm not taking your bed, no way girl. I love your couch, I'll just sleep there." She says, her cheerful smile shining again.  
I smile back at her, "OK. I'll get you some blankets and pillows." I respond as I rinse off my hands. Drying my hands off, I head down the hallway, passing by my now _VERY_ occupied guest bedroom.

I can hear Hannah giggling and moaning, along with some ferocious slapping noises that make me sputter and stifle a chuckle. I walk all the way to the cabinets in the back and pull out a couple blankets, making sure to grab the one Jackie likes best. I throw a couple pillows under my arm and head back.

Sam is exiting the restroom and smiles as she sees me passing. I smile back and hand her a pillow and blanket. I lean over and give her a big hug and hold her tight, "I'm so glad you're here. I wish you could stay forever." I say, my words falling out of my mouth. _Goddamn wine..._

I can hear and feel Sam chuckle a little and sigh, "I wish I could, too. But I'm really glad I'm here now, too. This has been such a lovely time." She says, squeezing me back. I let go and we look at each other, genuine happiness - and wine - beaming from us both.

I look down the hall at my bedroom and back at the living area. "Which one would you rather?" I point in either direction. Sam looks at me, confused for a moment. I suck in my lips and point a thumb to the guest bed, where almost on cue, we could hear Clyde grunting and Hannah moaning his name. Sam's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, struggling not to laugh.

I nod knowingly and shrug. "I mean, when they're done, you're welcome to that room but who knows how long it'll be." I say, letting a snigger slip in as I speak. Sam and I stand chuckling for a moment.  
She pauses, resting a hand on her hip, "I think I might go for a late night swim, if that's OK. Maybe they'll be done by then." She says, trying to be a little serious.  
Again, I laugh and nod in agreement, "That's fine by me, just grab a towel and have fun. If you'd rather my room, I don't mind sharing a bed if you---" I smirk, "---never mind." I crack a cheeky smile.  
She scoffs and playfully punches my shoulder. We giggle and she heads off to change into her swimsuit in the restroom again.

Jackie has made herself comfy on the sofa by now, surfing through my TV streaming services while the music still plays Chillstep. I give Jackie her blanket and pillow leaning down to get a quick hug over the back of the sofa. Jackie reaches up to wrap her arms around me as I do and we embrace.

"You OK...?" I ask as I'm held against her face.  
She nods, "I'm fine." She sounds confident enough, so I trust her words, but I know something else is there.

_I know better than to push... she'll tell me when she's ready..._

I give her a squeeze and we peck each other on the cheek. "Goodnight. Love you, sis." I say as I grip her hand.  
"Goodnight. Love you more, babe." She says, gripping back. I smile, letting go and heading around the corner.  
"You know where I am if you need anything." I shout over the music to her. I see a hand wave back in acknowledgment, the TV screen switching from light to dark.

As I head around the corner to my bedroom, I let my hair down. It's been a while since I've let it grow this long, and man it's different. I go to my master bathroom and clean up a little. Mascara ran a bit and my lipstick is fucking gone, but I still look decent.

I'm too buzzed to care about removing all of my makeup so I just say, "Fuck it." I get into my shorts and comfy pajama t-shirt that Sam had sent me last Christmas that I still loved to wear. I turn off all my lights but the one on my end table by my large California King bed. I slip under the sheets and get comfy, checking my phone for alarms for the morning and updates on my social media.

I can't get myself to really wind down just yet and I get lost in reading a couple forums on my feed. I try and turn out my last light to help me get sleepy, but I'm too wrapped up.

Suddenly, I hear a soft knock at my door. I look at the clock and it's nearly 5am. I quickly hop out of bed, wondering if it's Jackie wanting to make breakfast at this hour or just wanting to come to sleep in bed with me.

I open my door, and to my surprise, it's Clyde. His eyes are burning with this intense fire and he's breathing heavily, staring into me. I swallow hard as I look passed him to see Hannah and Sam going into the guest room together, both looking thoroughly exhausted. "Clyde...? Is everything--"

Before I can say another word, he reaches for my face and pulls my lips to his. His hand grips my hair on the back of my head as he turns his head and his lips press sweetly into mine, kissing me deeply. I kiss back, absolutely captivated - by his kiss or the wine I had earlier, I don't know - but it was what I wanted right then. He moved into my room, pushing my door shut with his prosthetic arm and his foot, still keeping his lips planted on mine.

I came up for air for a moment to slip off my pajama top as he pulled his shirt over his head, slamming his lips onto mine once more. One kiss turned into another as we remained connected, I fell backward onto my bed, Clyde falling on top of me. I pulled him closer as I felt his weight on me. His strong, sculpted arms flexing and pulsing with passion as he caressed me all over. He hesitated to touch me with his prosthetic arm, holding back, but I grabbed it and pulled it back to me, pressing and holding it to my body to assure him that it didn't scare or bother me.

I wrapped one leg around his waist as he kissed down my neck and to my chest. Clyde gripped the flesh of my thigh as he ran his hand down my leg. My breathing was heavy and everything seemed foggy as I felt myself letting go. As he propped himself up on his good arm for a moment, he looked down at me, his eyes deep and wanting. He was definitely ready to go further.

"Let me get a condom." He says, out of breath. I grip his arm for a moment and stop him. He looks at me again, questioning with his eyes.  
"I can't do condoms. I'm allergic to latex." I tell him, pulling him back to me again. He looks a little concerned for a moment, but kisses me tenderly as he holds me close. His jaw clenches and his lips twist a little, his eyes searching mine.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this...?" He asks me, his voice deep and husky but honest. I look down, then back into his eyes, leaning in for another soft kiss, grazing his lip with my tongue. He closes his eyes, taking it in as I pull away. I smile confidently at him, pulling his ear to my lips. "I'm sure." I whisper, nibbling gently.  
He groans, twisting and throwing himself over to where I'm on top of him, his hands on my thighs as I run my hands up his sculpted chest. I lean in, my lips hungrily attacking his.

_It's been too long..._

I remember feeling his strength through every movement he made. How he held me, how he pulled and gripped my flesh with his hands, his teeth, his lips. How he pounded into me with such ferocity... he was a giver. He didn't focus on himself whatsoever. Even when doing the dirty deed, he remained a true gentleman and treated his lady. He enjoyed giving pleasure and it made it all the more enjoyable to see him revel as I would succumb to his movements. He got me there more times than I could count, each time making it new and exciting.

He was voracious and relentless, pushing himself to the edge each time. He seemed tireless, his tenacity shining through. I tried not to make too much noise, but if I quieted he would push me further to where I couldn't hold it in. He would watch me as I gaped, feeling him deep inside me, his mouth twisting in a smile as he soaked in every pleasured expression he saw. His hands running and caressing all over, sensations exploding as he plunged himself deeper.

He groaned and gripped my shoulders as he finally reached his limit, pouring himself into me, his breath harsh and almost like a growl, I could feel the warmth and flow as he pushed harder. He throbbed and pulsed as he released into me, the sweat dripping thickly off of his face as he leaned over me, everything around us both spinning in that moment. He took a sharp breath in as he finally eased and relaxed, collapsing next to me on the bed.  
I was breathless and spent. I felt like I had survived a couple rounds in some sort of sex boxing ring. He laid motionless except for his rising and falling chest, glistening with the mixture of our sweat, his arms raised over his head. His hair was stuck to his face as I turned over to kiss him again.

His lips were puffy from the rush of blood, making them soft and delightful. He kissed back sweetly. I laid next to him on my back, my head laying on his upper left arm. "So my hand..." he said flexing the fingers, making a whirring sound as they moved, "...doesn't bother you?"  
He asked, still catching his breath. I looked at him, shaking my head, "Not in the slightest." I answer with a genuine smile. He smiles back, leaning over me to look me in the eyes again. He raises his eyebrows, smirking, "And to answer your question; **_That_** is what I can do with one arm..." He leans down, planting one last kiss on my lips. I chuckle, playfully pushing him off of me.

We both knew what this was. I needed something and so did he. Best to get it all out now than to let it fester like an infected wound, from what I gathered. Clyde and I sort of had that silent understanding. We'd both been there before. As fun as it was, that was all it was. Fun.

He threw on his shirt and boxers again, giving me a wink and a soft kiss goodnight. I tugged his collar one more time for another tender kiss of his before letting him go to go sleep on the couch in my living area. I watched as he closed my door, looking around and realized how tired I was at this point.

I looked at my clock. Nearly 6 am. _Damn, I'm going to have a hard time getting up..._ I yawned big, stretching wide, falling back onto my pillows, which now smelled like sweat, wine and Clyde's intoxicating cologne. I snuggled up and fell hard asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please feel free to leave a vote or comment! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a night of drinking. The girls and Clyde talk about taking a trip...

The night previous was a blur after a certain point. I did however recall, not long after my encounter with Clyde, drunkenly wandering my halls and somehow ending up in my guest bedroom.

I was pretty far gone by that time, but I can remember bits and pieces here and there. What I do remember, however, is a highly inebriated four-way with Hannah, Sam and Clyde. I can't remember how participant I was; I must have fallen hard asleep at some point, but I don't remember how I got back to my own room. I just remember eventually being laid down in my own bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead..." I feel a hand stroking my back and a familiar voice. Jackie had made her way into my room and was kneeling on my bed, rubbing my back to gently wake me. I groaned and took a deep breath in, wanting to go back to sleep.  
"Come on, Ruby..." She cooed, "...I've got bacon, eggs and pancakes waiting..." She said in a sing-song voice. I groaned again, rolling over to look at her, my hair draped over my face. She smiled and chuckled as she saw my disgruntled look. I sneer at her, covering my head with my blanket. Jackie hops up and yanks away my blankets, to which I quickly hug my legs into a fetal position and cover my face, "FUCK! It's cold! And too early!" I shout, though I'm muffled by my arms.

"Excuses! Get your sexy ass up, bitch! You got a kick-ass breakfast waiting for you, your badass girlfriends are all here! And... Clyde is still here." I hear her tone change dramatically. I drop my arms from my face and look at her, seeing a look that crossed her face several times last night. A look I'm not as familiar with on her. She's somewhere far off in her mind, wandering aimlessly. I soften to her.

I reach to touch her arm, "You alright?" I ask gently. She startled slightly at that, her face instantly brightening. "I'm great! Come on, come eat." she replied, getting up and walking out of my room. As the door swings, I can smell the bacon and I feel a rumble in my stomach instantly. I looked at my sheets, and around my room. I remember the night well, but some of it is a bit blurry.

_Did Clyde really make his rounds with all of us girls last night...? Did I really sleep with him...?_

My heart sank as I realized that was probably why Jackie was out of sorts. She would never say, but I could tell she had feelings for Clyde. If I remembered right, Clyde slept with all of us but her. Unless he found his way to her and I never saw. Either way, I felt guilty. I got up to brush my teeth, looking at the mess I was in the mirror.

As I was brushing, Sam and Hannah burst through my bedroom door, both throwing themselves onto my huge bed and jumping up and down like toddlers. I had to spit out the toothpaste to laugh. They were giggling and laughing, Sam still in Clyde's shirt and Hannah in only her bra and panties. I smiled, rinsing and spitting before I did a running jump onto the bed to join them in the bounce party.

After a few minutes, I grabbed Hannah and myself one of my band shirts to wear to head out into the kitchen. We all exchanged a look in silence for a moment, realizing we all had shared one thing last night. Almost in unison, we began to giggle. "OK, I'll say it... he was so good..." Sam dared to utter first. Hannah rolled her eyes back, "Oh...God, yes he was..." She said in agreement, "...did he...? With you, I mean, did he do that thing with his....?" Hannah said, making some sort of gesture with her fingers.

Sam gave a smirk and nodded emphatically, making Hannah gape. "Never had that done before... oh my God though..." She said with enthusiasm. They both then turned and gave me a look. Hannah put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side, "Ruby... if I remember right, he came in here after he..." She motioned between herself and Sam, "...am I remembering this right...?" She gave me a mischievous smile. Sam looked equally intrigued.

I fidgeted a moment, a grin slowly creeping my way onto my face. They both giggled at that, looking at each other. "How was it...?" Sam asked eagerly.

I looked at her, biting my lip and tilting my head, "I've, uh... never had it happen more than once... with a man." I remarked, my eyes widening. They both nodded emphatically. "He's a giver..." Hannah added with a chuckle. "Oh, God, yes." Sam agreed.

We all stood still a moment, no doubt all of us recalling our encounters with Clyde. We then all looked up at once and shared a chuckle. "Let's go eat! I'm right famished..." Sam stated, walking out. We all followed.

In the kitchen we all caught up. Clyde had slept on the couch near Jackie, but - apparently - nothing happened. Her mood was up now, which made me happy. Being able to dance around to the music blasting from my stereo, singing into kitchen utensils like microphones, laughing, joking and enjoying a tasty breakfast was like heaven for me. I felt whole. My closest girl friends were here and everything felt it was as it should be. Even Clyde seemed to be really relaxing and enjoying himself among the antics.

I sat drinking in my coffee. God, I needed it today. I glanced over at Clyde as he was chatting with the girls. I blushed, sipping my coffee as my eyes trailed his beautifully sculpted chest and shoulders down to his arms, remembering his touch and embrace. I kept sipping my coffee till I suddenly noticed Clyde making eye contact with me. He raised an eyebrow so subtly, glancing me up and down, granting me a sweet smirk, then looked back to Sam as she continued talking with him. I sputtered, almost choking as I coughed, grabbing my chest.

"Down the wrong pipe, Ruby?" Jackie asked as she came over, resting her hand on my back. "Yep..." I replied, nodding, shooting a look at Clyde.

"So, when are we doing this? I need to pack before we go." Hannah mentioned. I looked up, realizing I had totally blanked from the conversations at hand. "Wait, what now?" I asked bewildered.

Jackie waggled her eyebrows at me, "New York! And you're coming!" She told me. I looked at her, dumbfounded. Hannah noticed this. "Ruby, it's OK, we took off the entire week anyways, just a couple nights in New York! Have you ever been?" She asked.

"Never. Wow, this will be interesting." I said, putting my cup in the sink. The girls all looked at each other for a moment, "You're seriously going to love it!" Sam added, a smile lighting up her face.  
"Yeah, and so will Clyde!" Jackie said, looking at him with a cheesy grin. He shot her a look then shook his head as he looked to me, "She's goin' to be the death of me, I swear." He remarked.

After some arrangements had been made for someone to run Duck Tape while Clyde was away, we all went our separate ways to prepare for our trip. I had no idea what to expect or what to really pack. Jackie had just said "pack sexy" and I was thoroughly confused. I always felt like such a "plain Jane" so I just threw clothes and shit in my bag I assumed would work.

I had bought a cute black dress a while back that I had never found an occasion to wear, so I figured I'd throw that in there. I threw on some comfy clothes and jeans, slipping on the red converse shoes that Jackie gifted me a while back - it was almost annoying how comfy these shoes were - and whipped my long ass hair in a bun. While doing my makeup, the girls and I were all messaging in a group, sending pictures of what we were doing or packing, which was super entertaining.

Soon, I was out the door on my way to meet them all at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please feel free to leave a vote or comment! Thank you for reading!***


	6. On the Road to NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Clyde take the train to New York and catch up a bit...

I haven't ridden on a train in years, so it was exciting to get on one again. Hannah, Sam and I all sat across from each other while Jackie and Clyde sat across the way from us. We took some pictures altogether, excited to be headed to the big city!

I was giddy with excitement. I had never been to New York and it was on my bucket list. It was going to be great, I just knew it.

Hannah and Sam caught up while I sat listening to music through my headphones and looking out the window for a moment at the view. Breathtaking and inspiring.

_I'm really glad we're doing this..._

I glance back to Jackie, who is curled up with a book in her seat, looking like she is completely absorbed. I smile as I see Clyde glance over his shoulder at her, giving the sweetest smile I've seen on his face. I thought for a moment, realizing I wanted to ask him about something. I scooted my feet out to the isle to face him, leaning out to get his attention. "Clyde..." I half-whisper, waving to him. He notices and leans forward to me.

"What is this 'Logan Curse' you were talking about?" I finally ask. Clyde sighs heavy. He glances back at Jackie, whose still wrapped up in her book, and moves a little closer to me but still sitting across from me, so we can talk.

"My family has had a string of bad luck, going back to my great-grandpa's time. He found something that he thought was just quartz back in the mines. He didn't think nothin' of it so he just let a buddy of his take it home. Turned out to be a .35 carat diamond." He said, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrows, astonished.

"He didn't even get credit for finding the damn thing." He continued, "So my daddy decided to do some research, found the evidence that Pawpaw had been the original person to find the diamond and got a big ole settlement out of it. Then, my mama got real sick and all that settlement money went towards the doctor bills and then the house roof collapsed." He looked at me as he said this, disappointment in his face. I sat, shaking my head and listening.

"On top of that, my aunt Maggie had the winning lotto ticket in 1983, she ended up losing it. And then there's my uncle, he got electrocuted while he was doing work on a downed power line. And back when I was 13, I got sent to juvie for stealing..." As he tells me this, he's counting on his fingers, "Then, there's my brother Jimmy blowin' out his knee and losing his football scholarship, not to mention him and his wife splittin' up and her gettin' full custody. Then, as I'm shippin' out from Iraq, a mine on the road blows and takes my arm." He looks to his prosthetic, his face darkening.

"Wow. That's a lot." I reply, not really knowing what to say. Clyde hangs and shakes his head, clearly convinced of this family curse. I think for a moment, then I give him a smile. "What's happened since?" I ask boldly. He looks at me again, curious. "What do you mean?"

"Has anything bad like that happened since?" I rephrase the question. He paused for a moment, taking in the question and I could tell he was really pondering. He bit his lips, his eyes darting as his thoughts seemed to be searching. His dark eyes focused on me after a few moments, his expression softening. A smile slowly showed the creases in his face and he brightened a little.

"Not in a long time, no." He swished his hair out of his face, "...you know I never gave it a real thought till you just said that." He gave me that look again, that intense one that makes you drown out everything else around you. I smiled back, but I felt almost too shy to keep looking at him, despite having spent a night of passion with him previously. It almost made it worse. Clyde turned his attention back to Jackie as she started to get emotional from the book she was reading.

Then as I watched them, the realization came to me. He loved Jackie. The looks he gave her were that of a love-sick boy who had never gotten the guts up to say something. And Jackie was in love with him too, no doubt, but she was doing all she could to deny it. They were so close, but so far away all at once. Clyde must have a lot of sexual tension built up from it, hence why he must have decided to make the rounds with Sam, Hannah and I last night, albeit pretty alcohol induced. If he and Jackie were going to be together, I figured he wanted to do it right. Not a one night stand. Not a casual fuck buddy. He wanted to give her the world, and she deserved it. She deserved happiness.

I turn my attention to Hannah and Sam, chatting it up about several subjects along the ride. Eventually, I pulled out my Nintendo 3DS and played some games to pass the time in between conversations. I would have pulled out my laptop but Jackie had told me not to get wrapped up with "indoor shit" while we were in NY. I had rolled my eyes and groaned when she said this, but I knew she was right.

**  
**

New York was amazing. I had never seen such a busy, fascinating place before. It was more than I ever imagined. The buildings, the smells. It was sensory overload and I had to really hang onto my girlfriends to make sure I didn't become lost in it all.

My home state of Oklahoma is so vastly different. The cities are far quieter and laid back, and no one is ever really in a big hurry. People are generally kind to one another and southern chivalry is still common practice. My only problem was that I was burned out there and needed a change of scenery. Hannah had convinced me to move out to West Virginia to stay with her for a while until I found a job, which was a life saver.

Luckily, with my past experience I was able to get my position as a social worker. It was a hard yet rewarding career, and I had to take it on with everything I had. Through Hannah I had met Jackie and we became fast friends not long after. Samantha had fallen into our lives via Facebook through a fan group and it all just clicked perfectly. I adored my girls. Every one of them. I couldn't be more thankful for them. And this trip was really bringing us closer.

Jackie - being Jackie - decided we needed the penthouse suite at the Marriott Marquis and my jaw dropped. When we got to the room, I was floored by how beautiful it was and the scenery. While everyone was taking it all in, I excused myself to go change as I realized I was going to need to step up my game clothing wise.

I changed into some more stylish distressed jeans with rips in the knees, plus a lower v-neck red blouse that complimented my curves really well. I could never pull off heels well, being as tall as I already am, so I opted for the flat combat style boots I had packed that Hannah had helped me pick out a couple months ago.

After touching up my makeup for a smokier look, I come out ready to hit the town. Jackie and Sam both turn to me as I come out in my new garb, both whistling and smiling, "Aww girl, get it! New York, look out!" Jackie exclaimed.

Everyone had done a quick wardrobe change after the train ride and we all looked great. We were all cat calling each other, even Clyde. We took a couple quick pictures and headed out to the public...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please feel free to leave a vote or comment! Thank you for reading! ***


	7. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Clyde head out on the town. Ruby has an unexpected meet-cute...

We ran around the city like we were teens on the run from home, laughing and joyful as ever. Everyone had a smile on their face, phones out taking pictures and videos. All of us seemed to be possessed with an excitement we hadn't felt in a long time and maturity was out the window at this point.

After Jackie lead us to a great place for pizza, we all decided to head to Central Park, which is a place I've been wanting to see for a long while. Everything in the city itself was beyond overwhelming with the views and buildings, but the beauty of the park was spectacular!

The nature around was such a nice break from the blandness of the concrete that's invading everywhere else you would go. I missed trees terribly, so being in an organic environment made me feel far more at home.

We had our pizza and sodas with us as we sat out in a clearing of the park. Clyde was kind enough to lay out the picnic blanket before we all sat down. "So, whatcha think about all this so far? Isn't it great here?" Jackie asked me with a smile. I look at her with a bright smile, widening my eyes, "It's great. I mean, I've always wanted to come here and see what it was like." Sam chimed in, "Same here, I couldn't wait to see it the first time when I visited." She smirked as she sat down on the blanket nearby Hannah, who was taking a bite of pizza.

Seeing this, I realized how hungry I was and took a massive bite of the slice on my plate. As I savor the taste, I'm entranced by my surroundings. The greatest part is the different people who have come out to the park; bird watchers with binoculars pointed into trees, musicians with instruments playing a rendition of a song, tourists with cameras capturing the pure beauty of the park - it brings me such joy to see such harmony.

As I eat, I look over to see Clyde and Jackie sitting pretty close. He's got his nose in the book she had lent him on the train, not even looking around. I furrow my brow at him and nudge Jackie, who looks at me very confused. My eyes cut to Clyde and the book, then to her. Jackie rolls her eyes for a moment, nudging Clyde out of his trance. He acts like a child with a toy, playfully trying to keep the book away from Jackie as she tries to remove his distractions. I can't help but chuckle.

"So... I think we should do this more often." Hannah remarks, wiping her fingers with a napkin.  
"What? Come to New York more often, or eat pizza?" I ask jokingly.  
Hannah gives me a look, a smirk on her face, "Both." She giggles and continues, "Seriously, though. We should visit here more often. I mean... who knows what could happen if we do."

She blushes a little as her gaze shifts. Sam and I exchange a look, realizing what she means.  
"It's that Adam guy, isn't it?" Sam teases, referencing the cute guy on the train who had flirted with her. Hannah nods emphatically.  
I roll my eyes, "Figures." "He's really hot though! Oh my God, _and_ he's an actor!" Her smile gets bigger, her eyes sparkling with delight.  
Sam chuckles, "And he really seemed to fancy you, too. I think you should go for it." She encouraged.  
"Oh..." Hannah looked between us, "....I very much intend to." She said, a hint of mischief in her tone.  
"Gonna break out that naughty nurse uniform for this one, huh?" I remark slyly, taking a sip of my soda. Hannah turns bright red and gives me a look of sheer terror as Sam covers her snigger.

As I chuckle to myself, I feel a hard thud on the back of my head, knocking my soda all over me.  
"FUCK!" I shout as I'm suddenly drenched. Hannah and Sam both rush over to help. Jackie and Clyde look back as I can hear foot falls headed our way.  
"Henry?" A distant voice calls out. I turn seeing a young boy running towards me, his eyes fixed on a Soccer ball that's rested behind me.

_This kid has one hell of a kick..._

"Sorry lady." he says sheepishly. He doesn't approach me immediately, seeing as I'm covered in soda, realizing what happened. I look at him as I grab a few napkins to wipe my top and my neck, which I'm sure will be sticky after this.  
"It's OK, it's alright, I'm fine." I say with a sweet smile to him.  
"Ah, there you---Henry! What happened?!" I hear a voice from behind the boy. As my gaze shifts, I find myself looking up to a redwood tree of a man with wavy dark hair and eyes, clean shaven and wearing tennis gear. He's looking sternly at the boy and then down at me as he notices the soccer ball also.  
"Oh my God... are you alright miss?" He offers me a hand, a look of genuine concern on his face. I'm a bit dumbfounded for a moment, feeling like my eyes turned into cartoon hearts - he was gorgeous.  
I fumbled for words, "Yeah, I uh... I'm fine. Totally... good." I tripped over my tongue with each word. He helped me to my feet effortlessly, pulling out a rag from his coat and handing it to me, giving the boy a scolding glance. My friends are busy cleaning up the mess on the blanket, but I'm lost just looking at this man.  
"I'm so sorry, he's been practicing his kicking, but the aiming part hasn't really set in yet." The man says with a chuckle. I chuckle with him as I wipe myself down. The boy looks down, obviously embarrassed.

"It's OK, I'm fine, really. It was an accident." I assure him. He looks to the boy, kneeling to his level, gesturing for him to come over toward me.  
"What do you say?" He asks in a coaching tone.  
"I already told her I was sorry." The boy says, looking away shyly.  
"Yeah, yeah, he did. It's OK." I reassure, trying to ease the situation.

_Poor kiddo..._

The man, which I've assumed is the boy's father, looks up to me with a puzzled grin, standing back to his full height. I swallow as his tall frame now looms over mine, and I can't help but feel just a little bit pleased. He has this intense yet gentle gaze that just pierces me.  
"I, um, I should introduce myself. I'm Charlie, Charlie Barber. This is my son, Henry." He says, offering his hand to shake. I accept it, feeling my heart flutter just touching him again.  
"I'm Ruby. Ruby Berry." I mutter in response, smiling softly. He smiles back, revealing the laugh lines in his face.  
 _Oh, dear God... he's too pretty..._  
"Berry, huh? Sounds delicious." He responds. A look crosses his face that tells me he may not have meant to say that out loud, which makes me blush and smile at him.

He swishes his hair out of his face, looking down at his son, then back to me.  
"Look, why don't I make it up to you? I, um, I have a play that's showing tonight, and you..." He glances to my companions, "...and your friends...could all come see it. As my personal guests, of course. I'd really love to have you there." He says, embers of hope in his gentle, dark eyes. My stomach is bursting with butterflies.

We all agree to scrap any previously made plans to go to Charlie's play, which ironically wound up also being Adam's play he was in. When Adam Sackler rounded a corner to catch up with Charlie, I swear Hannah just about choked. I couldn't help but feel ridiculously drawn to Charlie, and I couldn't look away as he left with his son and Adam.

He looked back to me as he walked away, giving me a sweet smile. I felt that flutter again, uttering an audible moan as he made eye contact with me. Jackie, Hannah and Sam all looked at me with that, erupting into sniggers.

"Well, bitches, we better get ready for one hell of a night!" Jackie exclaimed. We packed up our picnic and headed back to our hotel.

_If nothing else, I'm tapping that honey-glazed ham of a man tonight if it's the last thing I do...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please feel free to vote or leave a comment!***


	8. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and the party get ready and go to see the play...

I slip on my black heels, the ones I almost never wear, standing up straight to smooth my dress.

_Heels... I'm too tall for heels..._

I shake my head and try and forget all that. I decide that tonight, I'm going to feel good about myself, regardless.

_Fuck you, anxiety! Fuck you with something long and sand-papery!_

My black on black lace dress is a lot more comfortable than I had remembered and I try and convince myself that I actually don't look half bad in it. I'd been able to clean up the soda that had spilled on me earlier. As much as that had sucked, I'm glad the result was meeting that Charlie guy. I felt unusually drawn to him.

There was something about this guy, I don't know what exactly; maybe his smile? Or his kind disposition? Maybe because he towers over me and my knees turned to jelly the second he stared back at me....? Whatever it was, I wanted to dress to kill tonight.

My girls. My girls got my back no matter what.

I feel self conscious as I step out unsteadily - again, I never wear heels - and turn to face everyone. All heads turn and I see their smiles light up the room.

"Oh my God, girl! You look smashing!" Sam exclaims, pulling her phone out for a picture. She holds her camera out for a selfie and we smile. After she takes the picture, I glance down at her gorgeous dress.  
"Sam, that color looks absolutely gorgeous on you! Look at you! You look dazzling!" I remark with an enthusiastic smile.  
Sam rolls her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear, "Aw, bless you." She responds with a shy smile. Hannah walks over in her little red number and Sam snaps a picture of us together.  
"Girl, look at you lookin' like a snack." I tease at her.  
Hannah smirks slyly, "Shit, I ain't no snack; I'm a whole goddamn meal!" She responds with attitude. We all shout "OH!" and chuckle with delight. I see Jackie in her black on nude dress from across the room, smiling ear to ear.  
"Why, hello! If it isn't sex-on-fire rolling through here! Damn, girl!" She shouts at me.  
I scoff and wave her off, "Pffft.... I am not. Quit."

Jackie huffs, coming over to face me in front of a mirror. She waves her hand up and down my frame, presenting me in the mirror, "Look at yourself. He's going to explode in his fucking pants, I swear." She gushed. I sigh heavily as she looks me in the eyes through the mirror.

Jackie's one of the few people who will be brutally vulgar just to prove her point. One of the many reasons why I love her. I nod slowly and she gives my shoulders a loving squeeze.

Clyde finally emerges, dressed head to toe in all black, looking very dashing. Jackie's taken aback and I can see the stars in her eyes from where I am. We all give a whistle at Clyde and he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He's fumbling with his tie as he leans against the kitchenette counter near Jackie, who is having a hard time looking him in the eye. I notice as she turns around his eyes trace every curve on her body, and I find it adorable.

"Here..." I begin, walking over to Clyde, "... let me help." I grab his tie from him.  
"It's not as easy anymore..." He says, a little bit of shame laced with his words.  
I smile and shrug as I slip the rabbit down the hole and tighten it up to his collar, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Clyde."  
Jackie says, brushing off his sleeve. He smiles warmly, looking down at himself then at all of us, "You ladies all look mighty pretty."  
Hannah gives a big grin, "Why thanks, hot stuff." She gives him an emphatic wink.

Sam helped me touch up my makeup and straighten my hair in the bedroom.  
"But I like the wavy-waves..." Hannah says with a pout, running her fingers through my hair.  
I bat her hand away like a cat, "Stop it..." I groan playfully.  
"Well, I'll leave some of the waves. It'll frame your face nicely. I can do flat-iron curls." Sam adds, trying to appease. I just shrug.  
"She's always so indecisive; just do it. And do the same for me, if that's OK." Hannah replies to Sam. I give her a look and Sam just smiles at me from the mirror.

We all touch up in the mirror for a bit longer, making sure to get us all looking our very best. Hannah looked up the play on her phone and was ecstatic when she verified that Adam Sackler, whom she had met on the train, was going to be in the play. We were all so hyped, the screeching from all of us must have driven poor Clyde up the wall.

After all the pictures and posts to social media, we noticed the time and Jackie got the directions on where to go.

**  
**

It wasn't a far cry from where we were staying. I just wasn't sure what to expect, I'd never been to see a real play.

A big sign was posted on the front wall of the Hudson Theater; "Brooklyn" - it said in big bold print - "an original story, written and directed by Charlie Barber." My eyes widened as I realized this guy was legit.  
Sam nudged me playfully, "Ooh, look at that." She teased. I smiled shyly, trying to hide my excitement.  
"Did he even give us tickets?" Clyde asks as he looks up at the building. I look around at my party, realizing I was only invited, not given anything physical.

_Shit, I didn't even get his number... how are we supposed to get in?_

I fidget for a moment, not quite knowing what to do.

_Fuck it. Just see what happens when I talk to the attendant._

We head inside and I wander up, still not quite sure what to do. The woman behind the counter smiles as we approach.  
"Hi, um... I'm not quite sure what to do, but... myself and my friends were invited to the play tonight as guests of the director...?" I start nervously.  
The woman's face lights up, "Oh! Are you miss Berry?" She asks.  
I raise my eyebrows, "Yes." She leans down for a moment to grab a clipboard.  
"May I see an ID really quick, please?" She asks politely. I oblige and the woman proceeds to count our party and write something down on the clipboard. I hear the clipboard snap as she whips out 5 tickets with pamphlets and hands them to me with a note.  
"Director Barber wanted to make sure you had his phone number along with the tickets. Please, enjoy the play." She explains with a smile.

My eyes widen as I take the tickets, realizing this was real. I handed everyone a ticket and opened the note containing Charlie's number. I immediately entered the number in my phone and sent Charlie a text:

_Hey it's Ruby! Got the tickets! Thank you again! Can't wait to see it!_

Not long after, I received his response.

_Very glad you could make it. I'll see you shortly._

I smile to myself, my heart fluttering again. As we approach the door I notice the map on the wall and see the seats we have.

_Holy shit..._

"Guys, these seats are so close to the stage!" I exclaim, brimming with excitement. Jackie gives me a wink as Hannah and Sam give me a smile and a thumbs up. Clyde looks like he feels utterly out of place. Jackie turns to him and rubs his shoulder.

A burly man in all black comes out from the main theater doors and notices me.  
"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you miss Berry?" He asks with a booming voice. I respond with a nervous nod.  
He looks to all of us and then to me, "The director has requested that I escort you and your party into the theater to your seats, if you are all ready. Please, follow me."  
I look back at everyone then smile at the man, "Sure." He then proceeds to hold the door as we all shuffle in, making our way into the beautiful theater. The few people already gathered inside are staring at us, noticing how far forward we're being led.

My stomach is filled with butterflies and my cheeks are feeling warm and flushed. I look back to Sam, who is walking immediately behind me. She flashes me a bright, excited smile as we continue. Up toward the front, we see a whole row labeled "reserved" right next to a chair labeled "director". The man escorting us waves us over and we all make our way down the isle. I sit down next to the director's seat, whipping out my phone as my friends are all in a frenzy.

_Thank you for the amazing seats! You're so kind! Hope you don't mind, I grabbed the seat nearest to yours._

A minute or so later...

_You're welcome. It's not a problem at all. I'm also glad you chose that seat._

I smile a little at that, feeling the excitement building.  
"I've never heard of this guy or his stuff. Is this new?" Hannah said, looking over the pamphlet.  
"I have no idea. Either way, this looks really good." I respond, my eyes sparkling.  
"I feel like a real fish out o' water..." Clyde remarks in his thick accent, loosening his tie a bit.  
Jackie pats his shoulder, "You're fine there, country boy. You'll enjoy it." She assures him.  
Sam is giddy and wiggling in her seat, "It's been so long since I've seen a play! The last time I visited from London, I saw a really good play here. This is one I've never heard of. I can't wait!" She explained.  
I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand, "Looks like this Charlie guy is pretty creative." She squeezes my hand with a wink.

As the theater fills, the noise grows louder. We can see stage hands setting up the last of the props and other features before the start. Hundreds of people pour in and take their seats, the room becoming consumed with a low hum from all of the conversing.

"Glad you all made it." A deep voice says. I turn my head as I feel Charlie rest a hand on my shoulder. I look up to meet his gaze, his eyes kind and inviting as he looks down to me and my friends. Everyone looks up and smiles back, all replying verbally in some way.

"You all look great." He says brightly, making his way around to his seat. He's changed since we met earlier; now dressed in black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie, his hair slightly tussled. He looks ridiculously handsome. He leans down to me, giving me a buss on the cheek on either side of my face. I reciprocate in kind.

He relaxes for a moment in his seat, taking a look around then looking to me, his eyes glancing up and down.  
He leans to my ear, "You look very beautiful." He utters as softly as his deep voice can manage. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips to plant a soft kiss.  
I'm absolutely flattered, "Thank you." Is all I can say, I'm so elated. He locks eyes with mine and I can't breathe for a moment. I felt something ignite deep inside my heart, like the flickering of a pilot light somewhere I hadn't felt in a long time. He gives me a soft smile, releasing my hand as someone comes over to talk to him. Hannah, who is sitting next to me, leans over and gives me an excited grin, stifling a squeal.

The play soon starts and it's absolutely mesmerizing. I'm immediately invested as the story unfolds. I'm blown away that Charlie wrote all of this on his own.

Occasionally, I find myself glancing at him. He's looking on and watching, but will sometimes look down to write something into a booklet that's rested on his knee. He sits with his palm over his mouth, in quiet concentration, watching everything take place on stage. I can see the wheels in his head turning as he witnesses each cast member acting. He seems methodical and careful. Someone who really seems to know what they want.

The play continues with so many twists and turns. It's a beautiful, yet messy symphony reflecting life and how it never becomes what you expect. It was so good, making me grow more and more impressed with Charlie as it went on. I had to give it to this Adam Sackler guy, too. He was a good actor. I would look over to Hannah, seeing her smile widen every time he came on stage.

I kept glancing to Charlie throughout, trying not to make it super obvious. He caught me once, giving me a slight smirk and a wink, then looking back to the stage. I felt a tingle down my spine and I looked away like a shy little kid. One of the more romantic scenes came up between two of the main characters. The dialogue was sweet and the chemistry was electric. Charlie was certainly making a good impression on me just knowing he wrote all of this.

As the play came to an end, there was an uproar of applause from the audience, myself and my friends included. Hannah was smiling with delight, clapping and whooping the loudest when Adam Sackler was given his mention.  
When Charlie's name was announced, he stood up from his seat and the applause in the room grew louder. I smiled at him, applauding with the rest. He smiled humbly, giving a wave and a bow to the crowd.  
He then turned and leaned nearer to me, "There's a gathering right after this at The Press Lounge. Would you and your friends want to come?" He asked me over the roar of the applause.  
My face lit up with a huge smile and I nodded, "We'd love to!" I answered.

**  
**

While Hannah and the others went backstage to meet the cast, per Charlie's permission, I stayed behind with him in the audience.

He was talking with several other people for a while, so I took a look at the stage as it was being swept and rearranged by the staff. Props were being removed and replaced for the next performance while I stood watching all of this happen from afar.

Charlie noticed I was waiting on him, so he politely wrapped up his conversation with the last person and made his way over to me. "Thanks for waiting for me. Had to appease several bloggers and critics." He says with a casual roll of his eyes.  
"It's not a problem. I've just been watching them reset the stage. It's fascinating to me." I reply, glancing back to the stage. He smiles and looks where I look for a moment, then to me.  
"Was this your first?" He asks curiously.  
I nod shamelessly, "Yes. I've always wanted to see one. It was phenomenal, Charlie. Really, I loved it." I exclaim, giving him a big smile.  
He smiles back, looking on, "It's different than what I've ever done before. I used to, uh, direct more of a postmodernism style than anything else. But..." he waves his hand away, "...that was before I had some life changes thrust on me." He explains, not looking me in the eye.

_I can tell he's been through some pain..._

He glances to me as I look at him, mesmerized by his aura.  
"You really liked it?" He asked, sounding unsure.  
I nodded emphatically. "I really did. It was so... raw and emotional. So relatable and beautiful. You really captured something wonderful." I reply, gesturing my hands as I speak.  
He smiles, but this time it's genuine and sweet. "Thank you." I can tell he means it honestly. He glances up as the last staff member leaves the stage from cleaning up.  
"Would you... want a tour of the set?" He asks, holding out his hand. My heart flutters again and I accept his hand, "I'd love that."

Charlie leads me to the back door of the stage and opens the door to let me in first. The lights are still on and bright in my face. And hot. Hotter than I expected.

"It must get kind of uncomfortable up here with that much heat radiating from the lights." I remark, shielding my eyes.  
Charlie closes the door behind him and looks up, squinting, "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while."  
He showed me around, pointing out different props and telling me where he had found them. He told me about his theater company and the great people he works with. He talked several times about his son Henry, with whom I was already quite familiar with, telling me different things here and there. I look down, noticing he didn't have a wedding ring on. He also never mentioned a wife or a girlfriend.

"So... Henry's mom... is she apart of your theater company?" I asked as we were walking. Charlie stopped in his tracks, his head down.  
"His mom..." He started, looking a little overwhelmed, "...she _was_. Once. A long time ago. She moved on. We got divorced. And, uh, yeah. That's where that went." He explained, very much avoiding the subject as best as he could. I felt bad for asking, but the curiosity was getting to me.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I say, shaking my head.  
He looks at me sweetly, "No, it's fine." He says, taking my hand. "I just haven't done this 'dating' thing in so long, I forget what I should and shouldn't talk about." He chuckles.  
I raise an eyebrow at him, "Dating...? This is a date?" I ask curiously.

He smiles awkwardly and chuckles, rubbing his thumb over my hand, "Geez, I really _am_ rusty..." I smile and laugh, squeezing his hand as he clutches it in his. He leads me over to the door to go backstage, opening it for me.  
"Well, if this _is_ a date... you're making a really good impression so far." I say, a cheeky tone in my voice. I crinkle my nose at him, flashing a smile.

As the door shuts behind me, I feel him touch my shoulder. As I turn, his face immediately crashes into mine and I feel his soft and sweet lips. His kiss is so tender that I can hardly remember to breathe. He pulls me in close as he tilts his head and pushes his perfect lips harder onto mine. After a moment, he pulls back, his eyes glistening. I feel my cheeks getting flushed as he looks at me, feeling exposed.

"I've been waiting to do that all night." He says softly. I can feel his breath on my face he's still so close.  
I swallow and take a deep breath, letting it out slow. "Me too." Is all I can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Thanks for reading! Leave a vote or comment if you like! To be continued... ***


	9. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and the others head out to an after party for Charlie. Things heat up between the couples...

Charlie and I are hand in hand when we meet up with my friends.

Sam gives me a side glance that silently tells me how impressed she is. Hannah shoots me a wink.  
Jackie doesn't hold back and just blurts out, "You two just got done mackin' on each other, didn't you?" She says proudly with a shit-eating grin.  
Clyde nudges her.

I turn bright red, shifting on my feet. Charlie looks absolutely dumbfounded with Jackie's sudden call out, so I try and break the tension with laughter, which seems to ease him a bit.

All of the sudden, a loud shout of some incoherent gibberish interrupts. We all turn to see Hannah, clutching her heart as she turns to see Adam Sackler right behind her.  
She proceeds to whack him with her hand playfully, "Oh my God, you scared me!" She exclaims.

He's very obviously pleased with himself as she says this, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Hey Barber." He says, nodding in acknowledgment to Charlie, who gives a small wave. After a brief awkward silence, Charlie glances at his watch.  
"So, The Press Lounge...? Everyone good to leave? They're expecting me." He says, looking to all of us.  
The girls look excited and I nod to Charlie with a smile, "Let's go then, Mister Director."

**  
**

A cab ride later, we're on a rooftop lounge of a hotel with a stunning view of the city. The night was clear and the air was warm from the summer heat. There was a bustling of activity all around us, every kind of person was there and enjoying a drink.

"Yes! Booze!" Jackie shouts, a huge smile on her face.  
Clyde grabbed her arm before she waltzed off, "J, be careful now. We don't know this crowd. Limit yourself. This place is _real_ fancy." He warned her, making sure to look her in the eye. I could see the trust in her eyes as she looked at him with an understanding nod. He then hooked his arm with hers and led her over to the bar, like a gentleman.

Hannah was quickly whisked away by Adam, who was anxious to show her off to some friends. Sam excused herself from Charlie and I and followed Clyde and Jackie to the bar.

I was mesmerized by the view, not noticing how Charlie couldn't take his eyes off of me. As I turned my head, his dark eyes softened and he smiled.  
"This place is beautiful." I commented, glancing around the room.  
He never took his eyes off of me, "I'm really glad you came with me." He says sweetly. His long fingers gently weave into mine and he leads me down the ways toward another side of the bar.

Charlie orders himself a drink and looks to me for my order.  
I look a bit bewildered, as I'm usually not one to drink publicly, "Oh, I'm fine." I shake my head.  
He gives me a look, "You wouldn't like a drink? Are you sure?" He persuades. The bar tender gives me an equally persuasive grin and I buckle.  
"Well... I'm just not sure what to order. Just something sweet, not too strong." I reply, feeling on the spot.  
Charlie puts a hand on my shoulder, giving me a knowing nod, "She'll have a Malibu Sunset." The bar tender taps the counter and gives a thumbs up and a wink to him, heading off to make the drinks. I smile at him shyly, feeling a little self conscious.  
"You'll like it, trust me." He says with a kind smile, turning us around to the view. We walk to the balcony edge, leaning on the railing.

Music is playing in the background, and you can hear it echoing off of the surrounding buildings. Everything is still lit up and lively. It really is the city that never sleeps.

"You have beautiful green eyes, did you know that?" Charlie remarks, interrupting my admiration of the surroundings.  
"Oh, thank you. I was - uh - born with them." I respond awkwardly. I grit my teeth. Charlie luckily lets out a chuckle, his eyes glimmering and his smile beaming.  
"Right. Good to know those are real." He jokes back. I chuckle with him, starting to feel more at ease. He's so dashing in his suit and tie, it's almost hard to believe he's with me tonight.  
"So, Ruby... where are you from?" He asks.  
"Oklahoma. But I live in West Virginia at the moment. My friends and I are on a kind of mini vacation." I answer in kind, nodding in the direction of the others.

As I say this, the bar tender sets two cocktails on the counter nearest us. Charlie hands me my glass and clinks his with it, "Cheers."

I take a sip and - _wow it's strong_ \- but also nice and sweet.  
"Ooh. Not good?" Charlie asks as I make a face.  
"No, no, it's good. Just a lot stronger than I'm used to." I explain, "I'm usually the designated driver at every outing, so..." I shrug and take another sip. He drinks from his own glass, a smile tracing his lips.  
"So, Oklahoma. Never been. What's it like?" He asks kindly.

I proceeded to tell Charlie about my home state, what city I grew up and and some of what life was like when I lived there. He seemed intrigued and genuinely interested in what I was saying. He really listened when I spoke, which made me feel special. I felt like I went on for a long time, so I stopped myself to take another drink. Charlie was nearly finished with his.

"So... where are you from? Born and raised here?" I asked finally.  
He smiled gleefully, "I get that a lot. No, I'm actually from Indiana. Moved here a long time ago and now... I can't see myself anywhere else." He said, his eyes drifting off into the night sky.

The way the rooftop lights hit him was so captivating; how it accentuated his sleek jawline and highlighted every other strand of his dark hair left me breathless for a moment. I must have looked like a love struck puppy.

He notices me and he leans in to kiss me. His lips are stained by the bitter alcohol from his drink, but he still tastes sweet.  
He pauses for a moment, looking me deep in the eyes, "You're taller than I remember you in the park." He suddenly says, letting out a chuckle.  
I glance down to my heels, rolling my eyes. "I, uh, yeah... I kinda...had a growth spurt..." I stumble over my words jokingly. Charlie's smile widens as he laughs.

My heels put me eye to eye with him and I can see a bit of a mischievous spark in them. I shift in them awkwardly as they're starting to really hurt.  
Charlie notices my discomfort. "If you need to slip out of those, I won't tell." He says, glancing around at the room.

I take a brief look around, bending over to kick out of my heels, which have left chafe marks on my feet. I stand between them, in case I need to slip them on again. Charlie watches me intensely. I can feel his eyes wandering and checking me out. I act none the wiser, just to indulge him. I purposefully take my time coming up from bending down, arching my back and running my fingers up my exposed leg as I straighten.

Charlie looks away suddenly as I stand up straight, taking the last gulp of his drink. "I'm... going to order another. I'll be right back." He says, a hint of nervousness in his tone. I smile to myself, thoroughly satisfied with the results of my teasing. Charlie excuses himself and goes back to the bar.

After a moment he returns, full glass in hand. I'm still nursing my drink - as always - leaning against the railing, looking on. I can see him fidgeting a little as he rests an arm next to me, his eyes looking me up and down again.  
He then glances around the room for a moment and then looks me dead in the eyes, "I hope this isn't too forward, but good God... I can't wait to get you out of that dress..." he remarks in a deep husky tone. I'm a bit shocked at his boldness, but at the same time I feel that flame ignite inside of me. I wanted that as much as he did.  
I look back into his eyes, smiling slyly, "I'd like that too." I raise an eyebrow. Charlie's eyes darken as he smiles and bites his lip.

"Ah! Charlie! Wonderful show tonight!" A voice suddenly interrupts.  
"Shit!" Charlie exclaims with a startle, turning red as he turns to face the voice.  
He straightens and his expression changes, "Oh, Dave! Good to see you again. Yeah, yeah, thank you." He says messing with his tie.

A short bald man with large framed glasses and a mustache wearing a blue suit and tie is standing behind him, a grin plastered on his face as Charlie composes himself to shake his hand. I carefully slip my heels back on and turn to face Charlie and this unknown gentleman.  
"It was absolutely riveting. So real and passionate. _Profoundly_ moving. I will make sure to say so in my review, as well." The man said, making excessive gestures with his hands as he spoke.

Charlie was clearly thrown off guard with this person's sudden appearance, he's fidgeting with his suit coat.  
"And who is this - _vision_ \- you're accompanying this evening?" The man says, gesturing to me. Charlie wraps an arm around me as I try not to stumble making my way to his side.  
"This, uh, this is my date this evening, Ruby." He says, presenting me proudly, "Ruby, this is Dave Brantley, Co-Chief Theater Critic for the New York Times."  
My eyes widen as Dave takes my hand and politely shakes it, "Wonderful to meet you." I smile as best I can, feeling a little awkward. I quickly snap out of it, realizing that if I'm by Charlie's side, I want to make a good impression.  
"Pleasure to meet you also." I respond in kind. I feel Charlie's arm tighten around my waist as he continues a conversation with Dave, every once in a while rubbing my side affectionately. We talk theater, art and film for a good long while, and I'm doing my best to follow along. Thank God all of this is right up my alley.

After some time, and several conversations with other people later, Jackie and Clyde make their way over to us.  
Jackie leans to my ear, "We're going to a karaoke bar nearby. You wanna come or are you OK?" She asks over the music, eyeing Charlie. I look at her and then at him. I'm torn.  
I hold up a finger and lean over to Charlie's ear, "They're wanting to go to a karaoke bar... would you want to come with?" I ask.  
Charlie gives me a look like he was just waiting for me to say something, "Oh, hell yeah. Let's get out of here." He replies, downing the last of his cocktail and taking my hand as we all leave together.

**  
**

The walk and subway ride to the karaoke bar consisted of Charlie snagging kisses every chance he could. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other, which made me giggle every time he would pinch me or nip at me.

"I'm surprised you left your party, Mister Director." I remark, my forehead to his as I fiddle with his shirt collar.  
He smiles as his lips tease mine, "You're proving a lot more interesting and fun than a bunch of magazine editors trying to kiss my ass..." He whispers, planting a small kiss on my cheek. I chuckle as I pull him in, capturing his lips for another kiss, leaning up against a pole.

Jackie and Sam are standing, having a conversation about their previous visits to New York with Clyde listening in. Hannah and Adam are getting well acquainted, making out while sitting in their seats. No one really seems to care and it throws me a bit off guard. Charlie nips at my neck as I weave my fingers into his hair.

"You two need a room..." Jackie comments with a roll of her eyes.  
She looks to Hannah and Adam, "Y'all too!" Hannah briefly glances to Jackie, flipping her the bird as Adam pulls her in for another kiss. He lifts his hand, holding it next to Hannah's as he also flips her off, his lips still locked with hers. Jackie scoffs and waves them off as Clyde starts rubbing her shoulders to comfort her.  
"Don't mind them, Jackie. We'll have fun doing karaoke." Sam remarks cheerfully. Gotta give it to Sam, she always looks to the bright side.  
"Come on, J. We'll get some more liquor in you, loosen you up a bit." Clyde adds.  
Jackie looks back to Clyde and smiles, "You guys are speaking my language."

The karaoke bar was definitely the place to be. I was able to slip off my very uncomfortable heels and let loose. Charlie also loosened his tie and un-tucked his dress shirt, now that he wasn't around a crowd he had to impress. We got our own private room and started ordering drinks.

"Charlie!" Sam called out over the boom of the music. He turned to her as she handed him two shots that Jackie had just ordered. She signaled for him to lean in so she could tell him something in his ear. I couldn't hear what she told him over the music but it made Charlie smirk. I gave him a look in question as he turned back to me.  
He glanced to Sam and then to me as he leaned closer, "She told me if I get you liquored up enough I might get a dirty dance out of you." He said in my ear. I smiled and looked over Charlie to give Sam the eyebrow. She smiled innocently and downed her shot.

I still didn't drink very much, but hell if I wasn't going to have my fun! The girls and I sang several karaoke songs together, laughing and playing around while we performed. Clyde seemed to get a kick out of watching Jackie unwind, smiling and laughing like I hadn't seen him do much of tonight.

"Not as much of a pain in the ass when she's not doing this in your bar, huh?" I remark to Clyde. He nods emphatically, his eyes widening as he smiles.  
"RUBY!!!" Jackie shouts, grabbing my attention. She points at the screen, and my eyes light up at the sight of a familiar song option.  
"FUCK YEAH! We're doing this!" I exclaim, crawling unsteadily over the coffee table in my way over to the girls.

Jackie selects "Too Much" by the Spice Girls as we decide who will sing what parts. We all four grabbed a mic and swayed to the beat of the music, doing our best to copy the opening of the film Spice World.  
We held out our hands toward the boys, shimmying our shoulders and swaying our hips slowly, making a show of it. Charlie bit his lip in a cheeky smile, watching me vamp it up as I sang to him on my parts. At the end, I sauntered my way over to him, taking a seat on his lap as I sang into the mic.  
"Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try... too much of something we're gonna be living a lie..." I sang sultry, running my free hand over his chest. The other girls giggled as the song wrapped up. Charlie's hand ran up my leg up my dress all the way to my neck, pulling my face in for a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping in deliciously.

Adam flicked Charlie's shoulder, "Hey, get your ass up there and serenade her, man! Show her what you can do!" He urged. Charlie gave him a scornful look, as he had clearly interrupted his fun.  
"Ooh, you can sing too?" I ask, very intrigued as I'm gripping the collar of his suit jacket. He raises an eyebrow at me, his lips parted as if he wanted to say something. He just chuckles and eases me off his lap as he removes his suit jacket and sets it on the sofa, undoing the top button of his shirt and heading to the karaoke machine. He combs his hand through his hair as he looks through the song choices.

I cross my legs in my seat, chewing my finger as I watch him in anticipation. My eyes are soaking in his tall frame slowly, drinking in those _very_ form fitting slacks he's wearing, making my way up to his chest and neck peaking through his dress shirt. But what I can't take my eyes off of are his hands; _Jesus,_ they're beautifully sculpted. His large fingers punch places on the screen, making the lights accent the veins in his hands and I'm now biting my lip with how ridiculously turned on I am.

Charlie selects "These Arms of Mine" by Otis Redding and begins singing into the mic. His voice is deep yet smooth. I'm instantly impressed by how well he can control his tone and lets it flow so naturally. He's singing to me as he goes on, making his way over to me, mic in hand.  
He goes down to a knee, singing the words at me with passion, "These arms of mine... they are burning... burning from wanting you..." He continues singing, standing to his feet and bringing me with him, twirling me as he pulls me in close to him, swaying with me to the beat. I'm absolutely enamored, my cheeks hot from blushing.

The girls are cat calling and whistling as Charlie suddenly dips and kisses me deeply. "Damn, that's smooth!" Jackie exclaims, giving a high five to Adam. I wrap my arms around his neck as our lips dance, eventually being swung back up to land on my feet. We take a seat next to each other as the others take their turns.

After a while, we all ended up dancing like fools to some great music. I didn't even have a lot to drink, but I made damn sure to grind up against Charlie as much as possible. I could tell he enjoyed it with how much he was exploring my body with his hands. We could barely keep our hands off of each other as we danced. I was getting more and more eager to drag him away from the others with how he kept looking at me and touching me. I had to really control myself.

By this point, Clyde and Jackie were starting to get closer than I'd ever seen them get; obviously with the help of alcohol. Clyde couldn't keep his hands off of her ass and it was making Sam cackle loudly, holding her stomach as she crumpled over on the sofa. Adam and Hannah were getting hot and heavy with each other and eventually decided to make a not so discrete exit from our party.

Afterward, Jackie and Clyde chose a song on the karaoke that they both grew up on, rapping and singing together as Charlie and I were making out heavily on the sofa. I was straddling him as his hands were exploring every inch up and down my body, my own hands dipping in past his shirt to grip the skin of his chest and shoulders.  
The fire inside me is starting to burn brighter as I feel my heart racing with every movement of his hands. I sink my teeth into the flesh of his neck with just enough force to make him let out a pained yet pleasured groan, his hands gripping my ass and legs tighter.  
"Fuck..." he utters softly, "...I want you so bad."  
I find his eye line and give him a seductive look, "Then take me. Let's get out of here." I say as smooth and silky as I can manage.

Charlie's eyes glimmer with excitement and he helps me stand up to gather our things. Jackie notices this, walking over as she sets down her shot glass.  
"We're gonna go, OK?" I say to her as I'm slipping back into my heels.  
She nods and looks between Charlie and I, then pulls me in close for a moment, "Show no mercy, girl. Make him scream your name. Love you. Be safe." She says in my ear, giving me a wink as she pulls away.

We peck on the cheek and I turn toward the door. Sam and I exchange a little wave goodbye as Charlie hurriedly ushers me out of the room out to hail a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Thanks for reading! To be continued... ***


	10. Ravenous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Charlie head back to the Marquis together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW Content Ahead!***  
> ***Heavy Smut/Erotica Warning***

"I'm pretty sure we're pissing off the driver..." I whisper in Charlie's ear. I'm straddling him in the back of the cab, my hands gripping his shoulders as he nibbles and sucks at the flesh of my neck. He glances over my shoulder to the driver, watching him carefully while he slips one hand between my thighs to find the warmth between them. His other hand grips my hip tighter when he rubs the fabric of my panties with his fingers.

"Don't you worry about him..." Charlie's breathy whisper hits my ear, his eyes coming back to meet mine. I give him a smug smile as I devour his mouth, my hands now around his face. His fingers between my legs pull aside the fabric of my panties, feeling the wetness that's already accumulated.  
"Goddamn, you're so wet already..." he says through gritted teeth as he kisses me back hungrily. My lips curl up in a smile against his as I roll my hips with his fingers, making him groan. His deep, woodsy cologne has cast a spell on me and I'm invigorated by his scent, which is now smeared all over me.

The cab makes a sudden turn, jerking us aside in the backseat. Charlie's arm swiftly moves in reaction, up to my back to grip me tighter with his free hand, keeping me in my place on him. I'm now pressing my breasts into his face - by accident honestly - but he doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. We both chuckle as this happens, his eyes lighting up eagerly. He keeps me there, guiding me to lay my head over his shoulder and I squirm as his fingers start to dance inside of me. My mouth gapes open in delight and I stifle a moan.

He spreads his legs slightly with a frustrated grunt, as his erection is starting to make it difficult to sit in his current position. I move my hands downward, running them over the fabric of his slacks where I can feel him bulging, and gently start rubbing. His lips twist as he focuses as best he can on his fingers, twirling and pumping until the cab comes to a hard stop.

Charlie looks up, seeing the stop and realizing where we are. He lifts me by my hips effortlessly, up and beside him to get out of the cab. He throws a couple large bills at the driver, who looks none-too-pleased with our antics, and we get out. As I step out, I quickly adjust my dress, unsteadily making my way to the sidewalk. Charlie's adjusting as well, kicking his leg off to the side as he pulls on himself through his slacks, raking a hand through his hair.  
The cab driver rolls down his window and yells, "Fuckin' FREAKS!" as he takes off. We look at each other, bursting into laughter.

I turn, seeing the front entrance of the Marquis and straighten up. Charlie clears his throat and fastens his suit jacket, pulling it down a little.  
"Shall we...?" he says casually, a cheeky grin on his face. I hide my blush and chuckle as his hand goes to the small of my back to guide me ahead. We both had the same demeanor as we walked through the lobby, trying not to make it too obvious how hot and heavy things had been only moments ago.

The front desk is empty as we both give a side glance that way, which gives Charlie the idea to give a hearty squeeze to my ass. We press the button for the elevator and we stand casually holding each other. I face him, my arms under his, wrapping around to his back as I make eye contact with those delicious, dark orbs. He's looking right through me, reading my every desire and I feel like I can't look away. As he holds me, I feel him brush a strand of hair away from my face before he plants the sweetest kiss on my lips.

The elevator doors open and we don't even budge. A guy who bears a striking resemblance to Charlie exits, giving us a curious look. We glance back at him and then at each other. I raise an eyebrow and Charlie's face looks utterly confused. We laugh it off, boarding the elevator and pressing the button to head to my suite.

We are hardly able to contain ourselves as we head up, giving each other sexy side glances and smiles. Seems he enjoys the flirt game as much as I do, and I'm eating it up. We're almost to my floor and I can't keep my hands still anymore. I reach for his face and he reaches for mine, our lips merging in a desperate, hungry kiss. I feel Charlie's large hands drifting along my curves as I relish in the taste of his lips, twisting our bodies into each other.

His hands grip my inner thighs, "Get those long legs around me..." he utters greedily. I do a little hop for leverage as he bends and lifts me up, my legs wrapping around to rest on his hips. He holds me to his body with ease, and I can feel his muscles bulging.

_Goddamn, he's stronger than he lets on..._

It makes me want him more, feeling his massive arms just hulking with unbridled strength; he makes me feel delicate. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and locked my heels, keeping myself securely glued to him. The elevator opens and Charlie shifts his balance, releasing my lips for a moment, carrying me out.

"I gotta get my key out, hun." I say against his lips. He smiles and sets me on my feet gently. My fingers intertwine with his and I pull him to the door with me, my other hand fishing through my purse.

As I open the door, it sticks on something behind it and I trip over something else on the floor. Charlie reacts quickly to steady me, grabbing my arm.  
"Shit, we're not the first ones here..." I remark in a hushed tone. He sniggers and follows me inside. I take a quick glance across the room and kick my heels off - FUCK THOSE THINGS - which skid across the floor and hit the nearby wall.

I feel Charlie's hands on me as he swiftly turns me to face him, his lips finding mine in desperation. We feel our way to my bedroom suite, our lips still locked as we dodge the debris on the floor.

He's tugging at the straps of my dress as I peel his suit jacket off and toss it aside. His hands greedily tug down the top of my dress, biting and kissing my shoulders and neck.  
"Oh God, Charlie..." I moan as we enter my room. We're both fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt, shifting through the room.

I let my hands glide up his chest to his broad shoulders, which he seemed to really like, so I relish in the feel of his sleek skin. He's covered in freckles and beauty marks, scattered like star field all over him. It just makes me even more attracted to him.

He runs a hand through his dark locks, as I slip out of my dress. It falls around my feet, and I can feel Charlie's eyes on me, burning with desire. I kick my dress to the side, standing exposed in front of him. I don't know where this confidence suddenly came from, but I'm brimming with it and I can tell it's revving Charlie up; his erection noticeably visible through his slacks now.

His eyes are slowly drinking me in, traveling north. He takes his time and I let him, getting my fill of all that he is as well. I shift on my hips slowly as I walk to him, my hands reaching for his waist. I gently let my fingernails graze his skin as I slide them up his torso, digging in a little deeper as I run them over his shoulders and arms. His hands are on my hips and back, holding me to him tenderly. I dot kisses up his neck and jawline up to his soft, supple lips, letting my tongue glide into his mouth. He lets out a heavy breath and grips me tighter against him, flexing his arms with a small groan.

My hands travel down as I pull back from his kiss, softly running my tongue over his collar bone and kissing further down. He revels in the sensations and throws his head back, his mouth is agape as he pants heavily. My journey takes me lower and I undo his belt, dragging down his slacks and boxers together. He suddenly looks down to me as his sizable erection springs free.

Charlie leans against the wall behind him as I shift on my knees, grabbing his hip with one hand and his member with the other. His breath hitches as I touch him, giving just enough grip to make him let out a delicious groan.  
"You don't have to do that." He says, meeting my eye line. I raise my eyebrow and smile lustfully at him, gripping the head of his cock. A curious look crosses his face as I wrap my lips around the head and slide him over my tongue. He holds his breath for a moment and lets it out slow as I continue, opening my jaw wider to take all of him in. I work my hand in tandem with my lips over the length of him as I suck on him, enjoying how sweet he tastes.

Charlie's breathing is ragged as I feel his cock throbbing and growing thicker with each time I drag my lips and tongue over his girth. He's enormous in my mouth and I'm loving it. I open my eyes and look at him as I take his entire length and force him down my throat, swallowing him and letting that feeling override all of his other sensations. I feel accomplished as Charlie throws back his head and lets out a deep growl, relishing what I'm doing to him.  
"Oh, fucking shit..." he curses lightly through deep breaths. I chuckle as I bring his length out of my mouth for a moment, savoring his expressions and movements.  
"You like that...?" I ask, stroking him up from the base with my palm.  
He laughs heartily, "You're really good at that... Shit, I'm going to cum if you keep that up." he replies with emphasis.  
I nip at the sensitive skin of his thigh, making him jerk a little, "You'd better..." I shoot him a wink. He purrs with desire and I take him in my mouth again, faster and more ravenous than before, working my hand with the movements of my neck.

Charlie's breathing is growing more rapid and heavy, his hand on my head, his fingers weaving into my hair, the other arm pressed to the wall to steady him. He rocks his hips slightly against my rhythm as I feel his pleasure building, giving me hints with certain noises he's making. He's almost there. I suck with more ferocity, widening my jaw and closing my eyes.

When he shutters, I know he's right there, so I swallow him down like I'm drinking from a fountain, my lips wrapped around the head of his cock, pumping my hand over his length. He cums with a deep, rattling groan that I can feel throughout his entire body, and I milk every second of it. He puffs and pants for a moment, the aftershocks hitting him in waves as I continue to taste whats left. I indulge and swallow all of his release, licking up the residual.

"You..." he starts with a heavy sigh, "...you are ravenous, aren't you?" he says, loosening his grip on my hair to stroke it softly. I smile as I stand to meet his gaze, his eyes wide and full of wonder.  
"You're _really_ good at that." he says with a surprised tone.  
I chuckle as I grip his shoulders, "You taste like heaven..." I tell him, licking my lips and making a show of it. He watches my tongue for a moment and grins, then wraps his arms around me and moves me backwards towards my bed, sitting me down.

He lays his tall frame over me as I fall back, sinking his teeth into my neck and lightly sucking. He goes down, kissing my collarbone on down, one breast at a time, gliding his tongue over them, planting greedy kisses on them. I wrap my legs around him as he swiftly unsnaps my bra from behind my back, which I find impressive, making me grip his shoulders harder, my nails digging in.

I throw my bra off somewhere, not caring where it lands, letting Charlie bury his face in between my breasts. He kisses and licks, making a deep purring noise that makes me smile and chuckle sensually. I'm writhing against him as he continues to caress my torso, going south.

"My turn now..." Charlie utters gruffly as he grips my thighs, resting them on his shoulders. He pulls me by my hips with force, making me giggle as my lower half is rested at the edge of the bed. He gets on his knees, running his hands over the length of my legs, spreading them as his fingers reach for the waistband of my panties. He slips them down to my feet, removing them with his teeth when they reach my feet. He spits them out playfully, giving me a wink and a mischievous grin that sends tingles up my spine.

His normally kind, soft eyes are burning with a dark desire and I throw back my head as he dives his face into me, his tongue penetrating through the slick wetness. Through muffled moans, smacks and slurps, he's making subtle vibrations against my pussy that are driving me wild, his hands gripping my hips and thighs. I run a hand through his luscious dark locks as his head tilts and jerks, pushing his tongue deeper and faster. He's devouring me and it feels like I have sparks flying from my nerves, it's incredible.

He's savoring my juices, sucking the lips of my pussy and pressing his tongue on my clit with just enough pressure. He sucks and swallows, and I'm writhing against him, rolling my hips against his mouth, his nose buried so deep that I can feel the heat of his breath hitting hard. He doesn't come up for air for a while, he just makes a meal out of me, licking, kissing and slurping all of my pussy that he can. He's got me moaning at every sensation he allows me, my heart pounding hard against my chest and I'm starting to sweat. His hair tickles my inner thighs as he shakes his head between my legs, shocking sensations erupting from below as I tense up.

He finally pulls back, exhaling hard and gruff. "God, you're so wet and delicious... I could eat you all night..." he breathily remarks through gritted teeth. He hurriedly crawls over me, his cock at full attention once again, planting an arm by my shoulder. My hands grip his shoulder and ribs as I spread my legs over his thighs, looking him in the eye.  
He sighs heavily for a moment and reaches down with his other hand to himself, "But I have to be inside you..." he growls, throwing his weight forward. His cock plunges hard into me, which makes me exert a cry of pure ecstasy, my mouth open.

Charlie smiles as he watches my face, a smile turning up his parted lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans his weight onto his elbow now, his other hand pressing into the bed as he shoves himself deeper with each thrust. My breathing is picking up and my cheeks are flushed red from the rush of blood. Even Charlie's starting to perspire by now. He's thrusting his hips with precision while he locks his lips with mine in a wet, messy kiss, our breath heavy as we groan together. I'm panting heavily when he pushes harder and faster into me, and I can feel a faint buzzing start to grow deep inside of me.

I can't keep quiet any longer, allowing myself to let out pleasured moans and cries as Charlie delves deeper.  
"That's it, Ruby... You like that...?" he purrs as he watches me, picking up his pace as I start to clench around him. My nails grip into the flesh of his broad shoulders and I'm starting to breathe more rapidly, the sensations building up faster. He feels me begin to tremble, aching for release.

Charlie's hand suddenly grabs the back of my neck and forces me to look him in the eye, "When you cum, I want you to look at me... OK? Don't take your eyes off me..." he says breathlessly, still pounding fiercely, "...are you ready? Because I'm going... to make you cum on my cock..." he commands in a deep, authoritative tone.

His eyes are still locked with mine as he pauses briefly before he begins completely throwing his entire weight into his thrusts, forcing himself into me with ferocity, feeling him hitting deeper than anyone has before.

My eyes widen and Charlie watches my facial expressions with fascination; the spasms starting to take over. I clench around his girth and the convulsions start deep, realizing I've never felt pleasure such as this before. I feel lightning ripping through my legs and toes, exploding as I cry out loudly with ragged breaths in between. Charlie's relishing it all, his lips parted in a slowly growing smile while I orgasm, never breaking my gaze. All of him is penetrating me, his eyes almost more so than anything else.

I'm coming down from the high of it all, feeling the sensitivity kick in as his thrusts slow, easily slipping in and out of me as I've now drenched the bed. But he's still fully erect and no where near ready to stop from what I can tell. My chest rises and falls as I catch the wind back into my lungs and Charlie plants soft, sweet kisses on my neck and breasts while I wallow in the aftershocks.

"That was incredible..." I tell him with heavy breaths. He chuckles and brushes the hair that's now stuck to my face out of the way. I can't help but reach for his hair, too. It's so dark and soft, with waves and loose curls here and there that are so delicate, I just can't help but swoon over how handsome he is. I lift my head to kiss him, lightly tugging his bottom lip with my teeth. He returns my kiss with his own passion, slipping in his tongue delicately.  
"I want you on top of me..." he says in a deep, throaty tone that makes me quiver as I feel the reverberations.  
I open my eyes, giving him a smile as our faces are still close, "I get to ride you now, do I?" I ask teasingly.

He pulls himself out of me and shifts his position quickly as I climb over him, straddling his lap, my hands running over his shoulders and down his chest as he lays back. I reach down and guide him inside of me slowly, easing onto his length as I watch Charlie grit his teeth and groan at the slippery wetness taking him in.

"Oh, God..." I utter softly, my facial expression contorting as I urge him deeper, now hitting the very ceiling of me. I revel in the feeling for a moment, throwing my head back, my long brown hair dangling and tickling his thighs.  
Charlie's puffing, his eyes wide, "God, you're so fucking tight!" He exclaims, beginning to buck his hips. I lift my head and look at him, stopping him with one hand and waggling my finger at him in warning.  
"No, no. I get to ride you now. You just sit back and enjoy..." I let my words drift out like smooth honey; Charlie's face now the picture of delighted. He smiles and lays back, his hands on my hips as I position myself properly, rocking and rolling my hips on his girth, slowly first but picking up as I get into a rhythm.

He then reaches with both hands to grope my breasts, his jaw clenching as he tenses up at the sensations. I keep a steady pace as best as I can, riding him eagerly and letting him enjoy the show as I'm starting to feel my cheeks warm up again. My heart is pounding and I can feel the buzzing starting in my toes again. By the groans Charlie's making, I can tell he's close again too and I'm so ready for it.

"That's it... that's it, Ruby... God, that feels so good..." He utters through his panting. I'm bouncing on his cock with volition, not giving into the burning in my calves, riding the high of the sensations bursting from every nerve in my body.  
"Oh God, Charlie! I'm going to cum for you!" I cry out loudly.  
"I'm going to cum too! Come on!" He bellows as his heavy breathing turns into a starved growl.

He pulls himself up to my face, gripping my shoulders as I buck harder on top of him. My legs suddenly tremble at my release and I'm contracting violently around his cock, not bothering to keep it quiet. Charlie lets out a guttural roar as he climaxes deeply, the veins in his neck and arms pulsing as he spills into me, both of us gripping each other tightly.

We're officially soaked in each other's fluids, but feeling nothing but bliss in the moment. After a few moments, we catch our breath and collapse on the bed, absolutely spent.  
"Christ, I haven't had that much fun in a _long_ time." Charlie remarks with a smile, glancing to me.  
I look back, "I've never... had an orgasm that deep before. You're something else..." I reply with a cheeky smile.

After a brief conversation, Charlie joins me in the shower, washing off the sweat and indulging ourselves in each other's tastes once again. His lips are dangerously addicting and I scarcely remember to breathe when he kisses me and _damn_ do I love it.

I step out of the shower and wrap up in a towel. Charlie isn't far behind, his wet hair stuck to his face. He rubs a towel over his head and his locks look even more glorious when wet. He hooks a finger into my towel and pulls me to him, reaching his other hand to my neck and giving me a tender kiss. He looks me in the eyes and I see a smile growing on his face.  
"I have to go now. I hate to, but I can't stay. Henry's poor babysitter is probably ready to go home." he says with a light chuckle.  
I suddenly realize this as well and I cover my mouth in shock, "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.  
He shakes his head assuredly, "It's fine. I'll just pay her a bit more than usual. It was well worth it. You're too delicious to pass up..." he says sweetly, kissing my cheek.

I waited in the lobby with him until his cab arrived, giving him one last kiss before watching him head out into the night. I bit my lip as he drove off, eventually out of sight from the hotel. I couldn't imagine not seeing him again. I had to see him again. I hadn't felt a connection with anyone like this before. I felt my phone go off in my robe pocket and reached for it;

_Pleasant dreams, Ruby. Thank you again for such a good time. Can't wait to see you again soon, sweetie._

I clutch my heart, smiling at the message and feeling like I'm on top of the world. I ride the elevator back to our suite to head to bed. I curl up comfortably, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Thanks for reading! Leave a vote or comment if you like! To be continued... ***


	11. Pins & Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the New York trip, Ruby gets some unexpected news...

It's been a few weeks since the NY trip and things have quieted down in my life since that wild time.

Things were definitely different now though. We all got lucky during the trip. Jackie and Clyde had ended up hooking up the night I was with Charlie, which was no surprise to me, but Jackie was so quiet about it. Hannah had been doing some kinky shit with Adam, which I remember hearing through the walls of the suite. And then, Sam had apparently run off and found herself some guy named Toby to rock her world that night, too. It was quite an evening, that's for sure. I'm just beyond grateful that I met Charlie. He and I clicked so well, it was hard to deny how he made me feel.

Afterwards, we had all made it back to West Virginia and spent a few more days together as just us girls. We even took Sam to have some real American barbecue, which she absolutely loved. Nights of staying up late, watching movies and swapping stories were such a joy. Although, when we said our farewells to Sam as she left to go back to London, we were all in tears at the airport.

Charlie and I have kept in contact since the day we met. Normally, one-night-stands don't end up this way, but Charlie is different. He was so much deeper of a person than that. Not only was he a wonderful father to his son, Henry, but he was a caring, doting and loving partner. I wake up daily to a text from him saying "Good Morning, Beautiful!" and we FaceTime every night before bed. His smile makes me weak in the knees and his voice is such a comfort. I'm steadily falling for him. Hard.

"Have fun at your girls night tomorrow." Charlie says with a smile. He's FaceTiming me from New York.  
I chuckle, "Oh, I'm sure I will. Jackie will make sure I will." I say with certainty. I clutch my chest, feeling the thud of my heart as I watch Charlie's image on the screen.  
"I really miss you." I say sweetly, looking down, away from the screen.  
"I miss you, too." He replies, his eyes looking gentle and disarming.  
"The last girls night we had, I met you. I can't wait to see you again. I would love another night like the one we had there." I remark, biting my lip. His expression changed to a look of pure lustful desire for a split second, then looking over his shoulder to see Henry in the background playing with his toys.  
He looked back at the camera with a smile and cleared his throat, "I'd, uh, I'd really like that too." I snigger as I realize he's holding back.  
"Well, I gotta get _someone_ to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow too. Sweet dreams, Ruby." He says, waving to the camera.  
He leans to the side as I see Henry waving to the camera, "Goodnight, Ruby!" He shouted. I smile and feel my heart flutter.  
"Sweet dreams, both of you. We'll talk again soon." I reply, waving back. I kiss two fingers and place them on the camera lens and Charlie reciprocates, the screen then going blank.

As I close my computer screen, I look around my office, feeling lonely. I stand up to head to the kitchen and I feel the floor come out from under me. It was like the room went sideways all of the sudden. I catch myself on the edge of my desk and take a deep breath, steadying myself. "That was weird." I make it to the kitchen, grabbing some tortilla chips and queso dip, heading to my living room to get absorbed into some good TV before bed.

**  
**

The next night, Hannah, Jackie and I went to Duck Tape. It'd been a while since our last girls' night, so we needed to get away and let loose. I sat at the bar for a bit, chatting with Clyde in between him serving patrons and watched Hannah and Jackie live it up on the dance floor.

Clyde was watching Jackie with an intensity. His heart was on his sleeve and I could tell that ever since the night he had slept with her, it wasn't the same. He was head over heels in love. He shook his head and wiped down the bar, looking to me as I watched them.

"Sure you just want a water? I'll make you a real mild margarita again, if you like." He asks.  
I smile as I glance at him, shaking my head, "No, but thank you for the offer. I've had some weird headaches lately and I don't think alcohol will really help." I say, sipping my water. Clyde nods in silent response, continuing to wipe the bar and glance to Jackie. She's very openly flirting with some guy who has wandered onto the dance floor.

The door to the bar opens and I see Clyde turn his head, his gaze suddenly locked. It's his big brother Jimmy. I'd only seen him a few times, but I remember him always being a nice guy. Clyde immediately grabbed a couple shot glasses and filled them. Jimmy took a seat near me, taking the shot glass Clyde poured, clinking it with his and downing it. They both gritted their teeth in a similar fashion.

"The usual...?" Clyde asks his brother. Jimmy nods solemnly as he turns around. His gaze is on Jackie now too, which makes him hang his head and scoff.  
"Aw, man. What's Trouble doing now?" he asks with a roll of his eyes.  
"Causing trouble, as always." I answer with a chuckle. Jimmy looks at me with a curious smile, looking between myself and Jackie.  
"Oh, you're - uh - you're Jackie's friend. Julie, right?" He says, gesturing at me.  
"It's Ruby - but close! No worries though." I reply with a smile, pointing my glass at him. He chuckles at that, taking a sip from the beer bottle Clyde had served him.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach drop. I felt that tingling on the back of my neck and my hands were trembling. I set my glass on the counter pretty hard, which made Clyde and Jimmy both look over to me.

"Ruby, you alright there?" Clyde asked, his eyes soft with concern. I feel like I can't breathe and I'm sweating. I try and shrug it off, acting like it's nothing.  
"You sure you're OK? You're lookin' mighty pale..." Jimmy says, his eyes also looking concerned. The brothers look to each other and nod, Jimmy helping me off the stool and leading me to the restroom.

I heaved and retched, everything coming up at once. I hate throwing up. It's not fun. I could never be bulimic to save my life. I spat the taste of the bile out of my mouth as much as I could, making my way to the sink. I splashed the water on my face and rinsed out my mouth. Everything about me felt like pins and needles, and I was shaking and my head was splitting. No driving for me.

I opened the door to the restroom to see Jimmy still standing there, waiting on me. I struggled to smile, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Ooh girl, you look like you're not doing so hot. You alright? You need a ride home?" he asks politely.  
"No, no. Thank you, I appreciate it. I just need to let Jackie and Hannah know what's up." I say, waving him off. He gives me a look. That same damn look of concern I've seen on Clyde's face.

_Damn that Logan charm..._

"You're sweet to be concerned, but I'll be fine." I assure him. Jimmy nods, heading back to his seat at the bar. Jackie noticed me out of the corner of her eye, nudging Hannah and pointing at me. They both make their way over to me.  
"Hey, you OK?" Hannah asks.  
I shake my head, "I don't know, I'm not feeling so great. Can we head out? I think I need to lay down." I reply, looking between them.  
They look at each other for a moment, "Well luckily I haven't had that much to drink yet, so I can drive if you don't feel up to it." Jackie says, giving me a caring smile. I nod in silent response as Hannah puts at hand to my forehead, assessing my symptoms.  
"You've got a cold sweat going on and you're all clammy. You poor thing." She says, cupping my cheek. "Let's get you home."

**  
**

A few days later...

It's the weekend - FINALLY. I had been feeling crappy all week and it's just nice to finally have time to myself. I'd been making plans to maybe go visit Charlie again soon, and I was checking my calendar.

As I counted the days till I could maybe ask off from work again, I noticed something. A red circle I had marked to indicate when my period _should_ start... two weeks ago. I paused for a moment, looking at the date again, trying to think. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Oh, mother fucker..._

I immediately searched frantically through my cabinets, seeing if I had a pregnancy test anywhere. No such luck. I'd never even considered this being a possibility. My OBGYN had told me it was likely I couldn't have children due to some ovarian cysts, unpredictable periods and other problems I'd had over the years, which broke my heart, but I had come to accept after a while. I'd stopped taking birth control and hadn't had a scare in years. Until now.

After tearing apart all the cabinets in the house, I hadn't found a test and rushed out to the car to go purchase a couple at the local pharmacy. I grab a box with two tests and head back home as fast as I can. I down 3 bottles of water on my way home; I have to put this to rest. I take the test and wait... fidgeting and pacing through my house, my mind racing. The last person I slept with was Charlie. But then, I'd also been with Clyde the night before that.

_Oh dear God..._

Neither one had used protection. But I mean, I hadn't ever been worried about the possibility of a pregnancy with all I had been told from my doctor.

It was time. I stepped over to my bathroom counter where the test laid face down. I took a deep breath and flipped it over.

Two pink lines.

I checked the box, double and triple checking. Two pink lines = Pregnant.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, having a slight existential crisis. I looked at the test again, then saw the second test still in the box.  
"We're gonna make sure." I say to myself. I take the other test not long after, pacing through my living room as I wait for the results.

Two pink lines. Again.

I rake my fingers through my hair, looking back at myself in the mirror.

_This is real. This is happening. I'm going to be a mom._

I reach down to my abdomen, touching where my womb is. I feel a deep warmth and a sudden excitement brewing. My heart is pounding and I feel a smile start to brighten on my face. "I'm really going to be a mom..." I say to myself. I hold my belly, the excitement starting to set in and tears welling in my eyes.

_My little miracle..._

Now, I just have to figure out how to tell Charlie... and Clyde. And the girls.

_Oh God. I won't know who the father is. Fuck._

This is gonna be awkward as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	12. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby breaks her unexpected news to each of her friends... and Charlie.

This is so awkward, it hurts.

But dammit, I can't keep in this news. I have to tell someone.

I'm trying to remain calm as I grab my keys and immediately get in my car. I have to tell Jackie first. She has to know. Someone else has to fucking know.

My excitement is suddenly turning to nervousness.

She's probably going to be upset with me. I mean... her and Clyde aren't a "thing" yet but for Christ sake, she's in love with him and I know he's in love with her. I may have just shattered all potential they could have of being happy together someday. _Oh dear God... NO!_

And Charlie! Oh my God, Charlie... what the hell is _he_ going to think about all of this?! What's he going to think about me?! I never told him about the night with Clyde or any of that. What if he gets angry? Shit, I could lose him forever! Oh my God, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack.

I have to ease my breathing. _Breathe in slow... Breathe out slow..._ No panicking yet. Just talk to Jackie first. Jackie has always been so supportive.

It's a little later in the morning and her house still looks pretty dark. She's probably sleeping in. As I park in her driveway, I turn off the ignition of my car, leaning forward, my forehead rested on the steering wheel. _Deep breaths._

I'm holding myself as I walk to her front door, my shoulders hunched and I look like a mess. I hesitantly knock, realizing I didn't even text her to warn her I was coming. I hope she's home...

I'm there for barely two minutes and her door opens, Jackie answering with her sweet smile and hair looking all messy like she'd been busy all night. "Hey there, Ruby. Didn't expect you this morning. How's it--" her smile fades as she sees the look in my eyes. I had no poker face, my panic clearly showing. Jackie immediately grasps that something is wrong as I invite myself inside, walking passed her.  
I pace in her kitchen for a moment as she follows me inside, biting my nails nervously. She's following me, her expression riddled with puzzlement.  
"Maybe we should be sitting down for this." I say, making my way to her living room. Jackie's eyes widen and now I can see the worry on her face.  
"Ruby... you're scaring me! What's wrong? What happened? Did something happen to Hannah?!" she rambles, her face growing more horrified as she follows me to sit on the couch. My fists are balled up tightly as I sit down, my lips clamped tight. I'm holding my breath and I don't know why.

Suddenly, I hear stirring and Clyde walks into the living room in nothing but his jeans, his hair looking like fresh bedhead. My eyes widen and I breathe in sharply as I see him. Clyde's expression is sleepy utter confusion as he looks between Jackie and I.  
I swallow hard, cutting my eyes to Jackie. She locks eyes with Clyde and I see a look I'm all too familiar with now.  
It hits me right then and I double take, "Oh, fuck." I point a finger at Clyde then at Jackie, back and forth. "Y'all two... did you two? Finally?!" I can't put words into a complete sentence. Jackie hangs her head sheepishly and smiles as I see a small knowing smirk cross over Clyde's lips. "Yeah, we're together." They state in unison. The look that passes between them makes my heart leap - I couldn't be happier for them.

But my news might dampen the mood.

"Everything OK?" Clyde asks, raking his fingers through his messy hair, his prosthetic hand scratching the beard on his chin. Jackie looks eagerly to me, as if to reciprocate his question.  
I grit my teeth and scrunch up my face. "God, this is bad timing..." I say as I fiddle with my fingers as I take a deep breath. _Just tell her..._

I close my eyes tight, just deciding to say it as plainly as I can.

"I'm pregnant. And I don't know who the father is. It could be Clyde's... or it could be Charlie's.... I don't know and I'm so, so, so, so sorry." I muttered as quickly and clearly as I could muster. Everything is quiet as I open my eyes. Jackie's expression is now blank and she's staring at the floor. Clyde looks equally perplexed as he leans against the wall.

My mind and mouth start to race, "Please understand... this was not something I intended to spring out of nowhere. It just... happened. And you have every right to be upset with me, and I can understand if you are, although I hope you're not. I'm totally prepared to be a single mom, I know I can handle it, I just hope I don't lose you in the process and---" I throw my hands over my eyes as I can't stop my tears from coming now.  
Instantly, like a warm blanket, I feel Jackie's arm around my heaving shoulders, her head rested on mine, gripping me tightly. "I could never be mad at you, Ruby..." she spoke softly. She rubbed my arms and squeezed me tightly against her. I wrap my arms around her neck and we embrace tightly. I'm honestly taken aback with how composed she is, but I'm just glad she isn't wanting to kill me right now.

As I pull away, I wipe my tears, looking to Jackie. She smiles softly, looking passed me to Clyde. I turn to see a look of pure shock on his face. He's frozen in place, looking at the floor. "Clyde...?" Jackie calls, trying to get his attention.  
His eyes suddenly drift to me, big and full of awe, "I'm... gonna be a daddy?" he asks, the smallest hint of a trembling whimper in his tone. Jackie's form crumples sympathetically at his response and she gets up and goes to wrap her arms around him, her forehead on his chest. He encircles her in his arms and holds her while I compose myself, blowing my nose.  
He brings her face up to his with his one hand, kissing her deeply, a tear running down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby girl." he mutters softly against her lips. Jackie looks back at him, her beautiful, dark eyes bright and reassuring. She shakes her head, "We'll get through this. No need to be sorry, baby." she says confidently. She takes Clyde's hand and leads him to the couch near me.

He kneels in front of me, his prosthetic hand in Jackie's. She sits next to me again, looking me in the eyes. "We're going to get through this. Together. No matter what. No matter who daddy is, this baby..." she pauses to take my hand in hers, "...is going to be so loved and cared for by _all_ of us."

I look at her, my eyes red and puffy from crying, trying to give her a smile. "But... what if Charlie...?" I murmur softly, falling short of words as tears start welling again, my chin wobbling.

Jackie grips my hand tighter, "Hey, hey, hey... look at me. Look at me. No matter what, OK? We're here. If Charlie can't find the balls to step up, we'll be here regardless. You hear me?" she declares, her eyes burning with intensity. I can tell she means every word. I look to Clyde and he looks equally as determined.  
He takes my other hand, looking me in the eyes, "Ruby, I'm so very sorry that this happened this way. But I promise, whatever it is that you might need, I'm here to help you. My baby or not, I want to help you. And like J says, if Charlie don't man up... then... well, to hell with him. You don't need none o' that." he assures me, his slow southern draw thick.  
I force a smile, looking between him and Jackie. He then squeezes my hand gently, "And try not to cry, darlin'. Babies can feel that stuff. Try to cheer up. You're not going to go through this alone." I'm flooded with emotions and I throw my arms around Clyde's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He embraces me back, Jackie throwing her arms around us both.

_I'm so grateful for them both... What would I do without them?_

**  
**

After a long conversation full of tears and hugs, we all settle for certain that no matter what, we won't allow this to break our friendships.  
Jackie and Clyde also divulge to me the series of events over the last few days, that I was previously unaware of, that had led to their relationship now being the status it is. I was truly happy for them. This was a long time coming.

We had been trying to contact Hannah for a while now with no luck. We then opted it best to call Sam in London before it got too late.  
Jackie took out her phone and pulled up Sam on FaceTime. We all sat within view of the camera, waiting for her to pick up. She soon answered, looking like she was ready for bed. "Hey Jack---Oh, hey! Ruby! Clyde! How are all of you? This is such a pleasant surprise!" she answers, her face lighting up gleefully.  
"Hey!" we all call and wave in unison. "Whats going on? Why are you all calling so late? Is everything alright?" she asks, instantly sensing something.  
"Oh, nothing. Just that Ruby's knocked up..." Jackie says bluntly, jabbing her thumb in my direction jokingly. Sam smiles and laughs heartily for a moment while we all laugh nervously. "No, but really, in all seriousness... Ruby's pregnant." she admits, the humor on Jackie's face fading. Sam stops laughing, looking to the camera in bewilderment.

"Are you... are you serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like, really? She's---you're _really_ pregnant?!"  
"...Yeah."  
"No jokes...?"  
"Completely, one-hundred percent, not joking. I'm going to be a mom." I respond, holding hands with both Jackie and Clyde.  
Sam slaps her other hand over her mouth, looking shocked and excited. "Oh my God! That's so exciting! Congratulations!" she exclaims. I shift a little, feeling bashful. "Wait, I have to ask. Who... who's the father?" she asks, looking at the camera.  
Clyde, Jackie and I all look to each other, exchanging a knowing look. "Umm... well, that's the thing..." Jackie starts, looking to me to finish.  
"I'm not sure who the father is. It's either Clyde or Charlie. We won't know... for a while." I explain, looking to Clyde who gives me a half smile.

Sam's jaw drops, looking at the camera in utter shock. The picture shakes as she sits up in her bed, looking to the camera, her face now looking concerned. "You guys are... going to be OK, right? No bad blood, I hope." she remarks with a cautious tone.

We explain everything to Sam, giving her the entire layout of events, including Jackie and Clyde now being official, assuring her that we have no intentions of breaking friendships up over this. Sam is overwhelmed by the sudden news, but is ultimately happy for everybody. She demands that I keep her updated on everything and anything baby news related, promising to come visit as soon as she can find the time off. She's apparently found herself a new beau, who takes up most of her free time. She tells us all about Phillip and how they met through her work. She seems absolutely smitten with him and it's cute to see how her lovely eyes sparkle when she talks about him. After a while, it's getting very late on her end and she has to get some rest.

"I love you and miss you all terribly! Take care of yourselves, and _PLEASE_ let me know if I can help in any way in the future!" Sam exclaims as she waves goodnight to us. "We will! We love you and miss you too! Sweet dreams, Sam!" Jackie says, blowing a kiss to the camera.  
We end the call and Jackie immediately looks to her messages to see if she missed any responses from Hannah.  
Nothing.

We eventually get a hold of Hannah, who had been distracted by a surprise visit from Adam, and tell her to get her ass over here.  
After another pregnancy announcement, I'm engulfed in Hannah's embrace and the tears and laughs flow all over again. Adam just seems shocked to learn that Clyde had made his rounds with all of us in one night, making his typical crude, no-filter jokes and japes the entire time. Hannah assures me that she's ready and willing to help in any way that she can, gripping my hand tightly.  
After she explains some of my options for paternity and other important tests I may need done, both she and Jackie sit down next to me and give me a look. "Now... about Charlie..."

**  
**

A week later...

I'm downstairs in the lobby of Charlie's apartment building, looking up at the stairwell. Jackie, Clyde and Hannah are all standing nearby. Jackie is wrapped in Clyde's arms, giving me an emphatic thumbs up and smile. I'm so nervous, I can feel a pit growing in my stomach.  
Hannah suddenly remembers something, reaching in her purse and grabbing some stapled papers and handing them to me:  
My blood test results confirming pregnancy. Folding them neatly, I put them in my purse, looking up to my destination. I take a deep breath, giving my companions a quick nod as I head up the stairs. My phone then pings with a message from Sam;

_You've got this, Ruby! We're all behind you whatever the outcome so don't worry! Love you gorgeous! Let me know what happens! :)_

I smile to myself, tucking my phone back in my pocket. I feel so much better knowing I have my amazing friends to fall back on should this all go badly. I _really_ hoped it wouldn't though.

After a brief climb, I'm at Charlie's door. I lift my fist to knock, hesitating for a moment. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and let my knuckles hit the door. Within seconds, the door swings open and I see Charlie, his face lit up like Christmas morning just came to his front door. "Ruby!" he exclaims, immediately grabbing my waist and wrapping me in his arms. His lips crash into mine and I'm instantly swept away by his intoxicating scent. With my arms around his neck, I'm lost in his kiss and I weave my fingers into his hair. He tilts his head from side to side, his soft, perfect lips hungry and desperate, "I have missed you... so much..." he says against my mouth, keeping my lips captive.  
He hooks a hand on my thigh and lifts me over his waist as I lock my heels, wrapping my arms around his neck, our lips never parting. He kicks the door closed behind him as he lays me on the couch. His fingers are entangled in my hair, his scent and kiss are drowning me in a haze of lust and sweet affection. He dives his tongue into my mouth, my legs pulling him closer as he climbs over me. His lips are moving further down to my neck when I suddenly remember what I was supposed to be doing.  
"Charlie... wait a minute." I mutter, trying to catch my breath. He's loosening his belt with one hand when he looks up at me in question.  
He smiles innocently, "Hi..." he chuckles, "...I missed you. This is my place." We both realize we never really said a proper greeting to each other. I chuckle with him for a moment, sweeping my hair out of my face. He immediately pushes himself over me to take my lips again, but I put a hand on his chest.  
He stops, looking at me with confusion. "Something wrong...?" he asks.

I reach over to my purse that's now hanging off the couch, grabbing the papers. Charlie suddenly looks nervous - like he's seen a ghost. "Papers." he says plainly, a suspicious undertone hinted behind it. I give him a gentle smile, nudging him so I can sit up straight.  
"I need to tell you---show you something... I mean..." I bite my lip nervously, "...just let me get it out before you say anything, OK?"  
Charlie sits silently beside me; his face stone, eyes burning with every question imaginable. After what he went through with his ex, Nicole, I'm realizing why he's so nervous about the papers I'm holding. I'm so scared, but I'm already here.

_I might as well get it over with..._

I hand him the papers and start rambling as he opens them slowly. "Before you and I met... literally the day before... the girls and I went out to a bar together. It was Sam's first night in West Virginia and we wanted to have a good night. We ended up back at my house and we... got pretty drunk. Clyde was there. And, um..." I run my fingers through my hair and look down, "...he sort of ended up having sex with Sam... then with Hannah... then with me... all in the same night." I pause, looking up to gauge his reaction. He's looking at the papers, silently listening. I feel my stomach tighten and I continue rambling.  
"Then... the next night, I met you and... well, we both know how that went, and... Charlie, I didn't intend to get pregnant, but I am. And I don't know if it's you or if it's Clyde. He knows, and he's willing to stand up as the father, if indeed he is the father... but Charlie, I don't want to lose you..." my eyes are welling with tears and I'm getting choked up, "...God, I don't want to lose you and I'm... I'm falling in love with you and I've never felt this way about anyone before and... I know you've been through a lot and the last thing you need is something so complicated." I turn to face him, my face turning red from my emotions. He looks up from the papers, his face still stone but listening intently.  
"I can totally understand if you want out, OK? You can walk away from this mess and I know I'll be fine. You have a fifty-fifty chance of being the father and I won't be able to know for sure for a few more months... but I won't hold you to something you're not wanting to be apart of. Charlie, I need you to just walk away now before... before I..." the tears I've been holding back are now freely streaming down my cheeks, "...it's too hard to let go... because I... I really am falling in love with you, and... I don't want to lose what we have but... I can't be the reason your life that you worked so hard to bring back to normal suddenly goes sideways all over again..."  
I take a deep breath in and cry into my hands, covering my face, feeling utter shame and agony. I can't bring myself to look at him.  
I feel the couch shift as Charlie stands up. I still can't look at him, I'm afraid of what I'll see. I hear him messing with the papers again, my mind racing as I cry. After a moment, I reach for a nearby box of tissues, daring to look at him. He's standing facing away from me with his hands on his hips, resting his weight on one leg. He rakes his free hand through his hair, rubbing his scalp and looking at the papers in the other. My chin quivers, feeling defeated.

_I've lost him..._

He turns to me, twisting his lips, his eyes darting around the room. I wipe my tears, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. _Stay strong. Just stay strong no matter what._ His eye is twitching as he brings the papers up one more time to glance at it.  
"Can I say something now...?" he asks plainly. I nod in response, hanging my head as a single tear glides down my warm cheek.  
He takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, "Do you have feelings for Clyde?" he asks, his dark eyes staring into me.  
"No. It was just sex. We... were both inebriated that night." I responded, trying to be clear.  
He put his hands on his hips, again settling his weight on one leg. "And nothing happened before then? Or since?" he probes, his face serious.  
"No. Nothing before... and nothing since then. I've been with no one else since you." I reply with equal seriousness, looking him in the eyes now.

His normally calming gaze is intense. His beautiful, dark chocolate eyes saying more words than he's able to articulate verbally. He's weighing his options and I can see it all hitting him. There's silence for a long moment. Charlie then slav squats in place, resting his elbows on his thighs, looking toward his window.  
I can't bring myself to speak. I clutch my tissue in my fingers, noticing how some of my makeup is now starting to run. I chew my lip as I watch him in silence.  
He hangs his head, "This definitely complicates things..." he remarks in a heavy tone. I nod silently in agreement.  
"But... I don't want to lose you either." he says as he meets my eye line. I feel like my heart just started beating again. "So...?" I urge, _needing_ to know more.  
"So..." he stands and comes to kneel in front of me. He takes both my hands in his, looking me squarely in the eyes, "...we're going to figure this out. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you. That's something I've been sure about for a long time now..."  
He smiles as he rubs my hand with his thumb. I brighten, giving him a full smile as happy tears are now welling. "And whether this baby is mine or Clyde's..." he leans forward, planting a soft kiss on my hands, "...I'll be here for all of it."  
The tears flow freely as I exude a cry of relief and joy, throwing my arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. His arms wrap around me, his hands in my hair and scalp. I feel like a weight was lifted and I breathe in like it's my first breath of air ever.

He suddenly pulls away, grabbing my shoulders and making me look at him. "Ruby... I love you. I can't be without you. I want you here. I want to take care of you. Of the baby. Of _our_ baby. Whatever needs to be done, I'll make it happen. You... you make me feel... _alive_. Like no one ever has." he pours out, his eyes darting between mine.  
His passion is making him emotional and I see the tears in the corners of his eyes. He grabs my face in his large hands, "I want you to be my girlfriend. And... God, maybe this sounds fast, but someday I want you to be mine forever. Please, tell me you want that too."  
"Yes, Charlie! A million times, yes!" I cry, my emotions overwhelming me as I push my lips onto his, kissing him deeply. I reach my hands to his face, feeling the tears that are now flowing down his cheeks. We kiss like we've never kissed before, passionate and forceful. My heart is fluttering with utter joy and excitement, his tongue delving deep into my mouth, and I can feel the slick wetness building between my legs.

My phone pings with a message and I snap out of our moment briefly, Charlie coming up for air. I can tell by the ringtone that it's Jackie. Charlie looks at me confused. I hold up a finger as I answer through sniffs, "Hey... you can go on. I'm staying here. Thank you for waiting."  
I hear shrieking, celebrating and high fives going on the other end and a distinct "Told ya!" from what sounds like Adam, who must have met up with them all during all this.  
"So glad to hear, babe! Love you! See you later tonight at Charlie's show!" Jackie responds, the smile showing through her voice.  
"Love you too." I hang up and throw my arms around Charlie. He sweeps me up off of the couch, carrying me like a bride.  
He kisses me like I've never been kissed before and I swoon against his mouth. He looks at me with a fire in his eyes, carrying me into his bedroom. "Let's make love..." he purrs deeply, taking my lips again. He lays me down on his bed, starting to strip down.

Everything then slows down. I feel like the whole world and all I want is finally here in this very moment, and I'm now complete.

_God, I love him... I love him so much..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	13. Thirty & Thriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later, it's Ruby's birthday and Charlie holds a special dinner for her. Ruby meets Nicole and Sandra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS CHAPTER***
> 
> The following events of this chapter come after the events of another story written by one of my collaborative partners. If you do not wish for spoilers, PLEASE STOP NOW and read her chapter. Until further updates are done; please read Jackieblu13's chapter "The Reveal" in her story You're Not My Daddy (on Wattpad) before reading this chapter.
> 
> Thank you!

Six months later...

**Ruby**

It's my 30th birthday and Charlie is running some last minute errands really quickly while I'm tidying up around our apartment, picking up random things that we've thrown around carelessly.

A sock here, a granola bar wrapper there, the bright red bra I lost three months ago - _FINALLY_ found the damn thing - and other little things. Bending down is a problem now days, my pregnant belly now unable to hide and always just a bit difficult to maneuver with. As I straightened from picking something up from beside the couch, I steady myself and take a deep breath and make sure not to push myself too far, if anything, for the sake of our daughter.

It's been close to a month since we officially found out that Charlie was the biological father of my baby, plus finding out we were having a girl was the perfect little cherry on top. Charlie has been blissfully happy since and we are overjoyed. All my friends had thrown us a gender/daddy reveal party and it was the sweetest gesture that I'd ever had done for me.

Jackie was such a cute little host that night, and now seeing her happy in her new house with Clyde and planning her wedding makes my heart soar! Hannah was now moved in and living happily with Adam here in New York not far from us, and I still see her regularly. Sam is in LA with her amazing man, Toby, who is an absolutely charming gentleman, and the way he makes Sam smile makes me feel overjoyed for her.

Things, as they are now, seem to really be looking great for all of us.

I walk in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, touching up my makeup a bit and combing out my ever-growing hair, yet again. I felt like a fat mess, but was doing my best not to get too worked up over little things, regardless of how hormone-influenced they were.

Today was going to be a big day. We're not only celebrating my birthday, but I was also officially going to be meeting Charlie's ex-wife, Nicole, and her mom, Sandra, who Charlie and Henry always lovingly refer to as "G-Ma". Nicole and I had chatted several times via FaceTime when Charlie and I would call to talk to Henry. She was a very genuine, kind person. Very likable and pretty, not to mention a wonderful mom. She and I really seemed to get along well. She was a bit apprehensive about mine and Charlie's unique relationship and situation at first, but after a heart to heart chat, her and I came to an understanding peace about it. It was only fair we meet finally.

Charlie and I had made a trip back to my hometown in Oklahoma a few months back, just the two of us. I introduced him to my family and we even announced the pregnancy while there. I come from a relatively conservative/traditional family upbringing, so there was some hesitation at first. Mainly from my father. But luckily, Charlie has the wit and charm to win over just about anyone, and my father is no exception.

I had warned Charlie right off that my dad would immediately check him with a handshake; make sure he had the grip of a real man. Then, when he had his back turned, dad would come up behind him with one of his antique pistols in hand casually, hold it up, cock it, and see what he did when he heard it. Dad pulled this stunt on any and all men who I brought home with me - including just male friends - because he loved to watch them react. He'd scared off a few boyfriends with it, surprisingly, but Charlie was not quick to flinch at the sound of the cocked pistol, and I was so proud of him.  
I'm glad I had warned him, because the look on his face told me how much he dreaded the moment, due to how elementary and unnecessary it was. I had to remind him that dad only does it because I'm the baby and the only girl in my family. He's protective. When he heard the distinct click of the hammer falling back, he turned instantly with a large smile, asking to take a look at the pistol, which I could tell had impressed my dad.  
The rest of our time there went smoothly; my mother beaming over another grandchild on the way, and all of my brothers accepting Charlie in like a member of the family already. Next time, Charlie wants to be able to bring Henry with us.

As I stand in the bathroom, I hear the front door open. Sounds like Charlie had his hands full. "I'll be right there..." I call, putting down my hairbrush. "No, no! I'm OK, don't trouble yourself!" I hear him call back. I shrug and pick up my hairbrush again, running it through my hair. After a moment, Charlie peeks his head in through the door, "Hey there, gorgeous." he says, his eyes sparkling at me. He makes my heart flutter. I feel huge and ugly, but when he looks at me like that, my knees feel weak.  
He steps in, taking me in his arms gently and kissing me. His hands move from around my waist to my belly, stroking lovingly. He bends down before me, planting a sweet kiss on it through my sweater, his face lit up with a smile. I run my fingers through his hair before he stands and holds me close to him, "How are my girls doing?"  
I can't help but smile, blushing as I brush my hair out of my face with my fingers, "We're good. Very good." I reply softly, running my hands up his arms to his broad shoulders. As our eyes meet, he searches them for a moment. I'm trying not to show him how nervous I am, but he sees it.  
"Hey, it's gonna be fine. Henry does nothing but praise you to her and she already likes you. Just... don't stress about it..." he says, bending to my eye line to make me look at him, "...I'm right here. I'm going to make sure everything goes smooth. OK?" he reassures me.

Really I don't know why I'm nervous, I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I smile back at Charlie, nodding in response. "Alright, birthday girl. Would you mind assisting me in the kitchen? I need to know what you think..." Charlie asks, giving me a wink. He turns on a heel and heads to the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow, pondering what it is he's wanting me to give my thoughts on.  
I follow him, noticing the vegetables he's set out on the countertop ready to prep. He's planned a huge dinner of all my favorites and cravings. He's catered to me through this whole pregnancy and I feel so loved and cared for. He's so doting and sweet, I'm surprised daily with how much more I fall in love with him - I'm already head over heels for him.

He glances over his shoulder at me as I approach, turning around with a cake in his hands. It's a large chocolate layer cake covered in strawberries and "Happy Birthday Ruby" written in icing on top of it. _He knows me so well..._  
My face brightens and he gives me a smile, knowing he chose right as I clench my fists in excitement. "Charlie, it looks great! Chocolate and strawberries are the key to my heart and you know it!" I exclaim, admiring the cake. He sets it on an empty space on the counter, kissing my cheek, turning to the vegetables to begin chopping. I feel our baby girl moving excitedly as I stare at the cake, who has already proven how much she also likes chocolate. I exert a sigh as she does flips in the womb, placing my hand on my belly. Charlie notices.  
"Is she running laps again?" he asks with a smile. "Oh yeah. She refuses to stay still when she's hungry." I reply, waving him over. Charlie drops the knife he was holding, quickly stepping over to place a hand on my belly. I gently move his hand over to where I can feel her pushing. I watch his face, his lips curve into a blissful smile, the lines of his face showing prominently, his kind, dark eyes sparkling with utter joy as he feels her feet kicking against the walls of my womb. I suddenly feel a strong kick that forces his hand away, making us both chuckle.  
"She's got some strong legs!" he comments, heading back to the kitchen. "She gets it from you, you know. And poor baby girl has no hope of being short with both of us being so tall." I remark, taking a seat on a bar stool at the counter.

"So... we have a bit before Henry, Nicole and Sandra get here. There's something I wanted to ask you about." He says as he returns to cutting up vegetables. I raise an eyebrow quizzically, fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.  
He starts chopping a potato into cubes, "About her name. We haven't really talked about it, yet. We said we'd talk about that after we learned the gender and who the father was." he mentions, scraping away the cubes into a bowl. "Yeah, of course. I've been thinking a lot about it and I think you're right. Let's talk names." I respond with a smile. I'm so excited.

I stare at the countertop while Charlie starts talking, "I've been wanting to mention a name to you. I don't care whether you would be okay with this as a first name or a middle name, but let me explain first. When I went through my divorce..." his eyes darken a little as I see him thinking back, "...I struggled so much during the process. I lost so much so quickly, had to make so many changes for me, for Henry. And through that process, I realized something I was missing that I hadn't been able to experience before. Not truly, anyways." he paused, setting down the knife. He reached over and took my hand, looking me in the eyes.  
"Until you and I met... until you and I became what we are now, I had never experienced true and utter joy." he explained, his eyes piercing waves of emotions into mine. I softened as he said those words, my heart leaping. "I didn't have it with Nicole. As much as I love our son, her and I never had what we, you and I, have now. Sure, Nicole and I get along as friends now, but our marriage was joyless. But with you, I feel like I've been brought to life. Like I have all of the joy that I've been seeking out. You've made me into a new man with what you've brought into my life. So... I want to call her my Joy." he clarified.

I began tearing up at his words. _God, it was so perfect..._  
"I think it's beautiful. I love it. It's just... perfect. She's our joy." I say as I rub his hand with my fingers. Charlie brightens and kisses my hand, "I'm glad you think so too."  
As we hold hands, I feel the baby kicking again, and I'm starting to feel like I need something to eat. I give Charlie a single look and he knows exactly what to do. He grabs some carrots and celery and puts them on the counter for me, along with some ranch dip. He gives me a smirk as I dip a carrot and take a bite, "...Better?" he asks. I swallow, "Yes. Much. Or at least enough to make her quit kicking my ribs." I respond with a roll of my eyes, dipping a celery stick.

"So... did you have any ideas? On names?" He probes, continuing to prepare the meal as he glances at me occasionally.  
Honestly, I have a name I want to call her. One that means so much to me. I've been debating on it for a while, but I also want to get to know my daughter's personality before I decide solidly that it'll be her name. Might as well tell him though.  
"Yes... actually. There's a long story behind it, so... be prepared." I warn him as I munch on another carrot. Charlie just continues prep as he listens.

"I have a friend I grew up with who was one of the sweetest, most generous people I've ever known. She was entirely selfless and innocent. She was a gifted poet and artist, something I could never wrap my head around. She had the most positive outlook on life of anyone I've ever known. But... she also had epilepsy. Diagnosed as an infant..." I swallowed hard as the memories flooded back to me. I paused for a moment and I felt my heart sink, "...She sadly passed away when I was 19. She was only 18, just months away from her birthday and her senior prom. When it happened, it shattered me. It was the first time I had ever lost a close friend. But her funeral was a celebration of her life, not a mourning. It was also the strangest day because the weather was ALL over the place. That day started off dry and sunny, then during her funeral and reception, it started pouring cold rain. And when we left to her burial site, it started snowing FAT snowflakes and the ground was _covered_ in snow soon after. It's Oklahoma, and the weather changes dramatically quick, but this was just... different..." I explain, knitting my brow, sighing heavy as I continued, "...about 2 weeks after, her brother tells me he found one of her poems in her desk. It was about a day with weather _exactly_ like the day of her funeral."

Charlie met my eyes as I spoke, darting between them. He shuttered a sigh, "I just felt a chill up my spine." he said, his amber-gold eyes softening. I gave him a subtle smile, "She will always be someone I can think of fondly. She was unashamedly herself no matter what. She was talented and beautiful. Her name... was Adrienne. But I want to combine her name with my maternal grandmother's name, Anna. So... I thought... what about _Adrianna_?" I smile as the name crosses my lips.

Charlie stops what he's doing altogether, looking at me squarely. He knew about my grandmother and how close we had been when I lived with her for a time before moving to West Virginia. His stature loosens and he walks around the counter. His large hand weaves into my hair as he pulls me to his chest, wrapping both arms around me to hold me to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and embrace him back. He curls his fingers under my chin, lifting my head to meet his gaze.

His gentle smile makes tears unintentionally glitter in the corners of my eyes, planting a tender kiss on my forehead, "I think... the name is beautiful. And perfect for our daughter..." he strokes my hair sweetly, "...Adrianna Joy Barber..." he hummed her name on his lips, savoring it like it's the sweetest taste he's ever experienced.

"Adrianna Joy Barber..." I repeated back, "...that's her name." I confirmed, placing a hand on my belly. Charlie placed a hand on top of mine, lovingly gripping it. His other hand firmly gripped my neck, pulling me in for a tender, passionate kiss that made me moan in his mouth.

I felt my emotions or hormones - not sure which at this point - swelling, making my cheeks warm. I wanted him so badly right now. Running my hands over his shoulders, pulling on the nape of his neck to be closer to me. He let out a low, deep purr that resonated in his throat and against my lips. He pulled away from our kiss, inhaling sharply and giving me a sly smirk, "Fuck. I want you so bad, but they'll be here any minute." he utters. He reaches a hand down and adjusts himself through his slacks with a groan, "Ugh, it's not fair..." he grimaces.  
I can't help but chuckle, feeling equally as flustered, feeling the accumulating moisture in my womanhood. It will have to wait for now. He releases me reluctantly, returning to the meal prep.  
  
**  
**  
  
After I sate my hunger for the moment, I assist Charlie making the meal. We playfully pester each other while we chop, mix and season things, grazing on scraps occasionally. As Charlie checked on the pressure cooker, which had been going now for a while, the doorbell rang. It went off multiple times, which made us give each other a knowing look, "Henry..." we say in unison.

I approach the door, unlocking each latch carefully. As it opens, I see Henry's bright smile looking up at me, holding a gift bag in one hand and his jacket in the other. He instantly wraps his arms around my waist in an eager hug, his head rested on the side of my pregnant belly. I put my hands on his head and shoulder, embracing him back. "Happy birthday Ruby! I got you a present!" He exclaims, giving me a toothy smile.

"Aww, thanks buddy. That's so nice of you." I reply warmly. Henry releases me, making his way inside the apartment, "You're going to love it! You wanna open it now?" he asks with an eager tone. Before I can respond, I hear a woman's voice climbing from the hallway stairs, "No, no, no Henry! Not just yet! She's going to open them all together!" I hear her call.  
An older blonde haired woman makes her way in through the door, carrying armfuls of gift bags with her, looking exhausted. My eyes widen as I watch her nearly topple over with how much she's carrying, resisting the urge to bolt to her side to steady her - not smart in my condition - but luckily, Henry makes his way over to help her.

"Ooh, thank you, Henry. I think I was a bit over my limit there..." she sighs, wiping her hands as she sets everything down, turning toward me, "...Ruby!!!" she beams, rushing over to me with open arms. Her bubbly attitude is absolutely infectious as she wraps her arms around me in a huge hug. If she could have lifted me off the ground, I'm sure she would have.

I embrace her back warmly, laughing as she leans to buss me on the cheek, "You are even more beautiful than Nicole says you are! And _look_ at you!" she leans away to take in my frame, looking me up and down with a glimmer of admiration that I didn't expect, "You are absolutely _glowing_! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you!" she raves. I'm so taken aback, I just blink at her in bewildered bliss, smiling like a dazed idiot, trying to form words yet failing.

"I'm so sorry - I feel so rude! I'm Sandra. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've been so excited to come here and see you both; I just couldn't contain myself. I think I went a little overboard shopping, so I hope all of _this_ isn't too much..." she explains, gesturing to the gift bags covering the floor of our living room. I can't help but smile at her, realizing now why Charlie has always adored her.

"G-Ma!" Charlie bellows from the kitchen. He comes out to the entryway with his mouth full of something he was grazing on, his long arms above his head.

"There you are, my Charlie-Bird!" Sandra calls back, her arms outstretched as she canters over to him, wrapping them around his middle. They crash into each other, rocking back and forth in a huge, warm embrace, laughing like old friends. I put my hand to my mouth to cover my smile. I'm just blown away seeing this side of Charlie. Henry also runs over and encircles them both, a big smile on his face as he squeezes Charlie's leg.

"It's been too long. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk as much." Charlie remarks as he chews, holding Henry to him. Sandra shakes her head sympathetically, "Don't you worry about it. You're about to be a father again, you have responsibilities and... many other things that need your attention." Sandra replies, giving me a wink. I feel myself turning red.

Charlie just chuckles as he looks down to Henry. "Hey kiddo. Where's your mom?" he asked, ruffling his hair. "She's coming. Had to park the car. Can I tell you what we got for Ruby?" he asks eagerly, tugging down on Charlie's shirt. My heart melts as I watch Charlie bend to Henry's level, putting his ear to Henry's lips to listen to his not-so-subtle whispers, his dark hair brushing over Henry's sweet, handsome face. I could really see the resemblance as they hovered so close. Charlie's expression brightened as he listened to him, giving me a side glance, flashing me a small grin.

Charlie turns to look Henry in the eyes, "She's going to love that." he assures him. Henry smiles big, turning and giving me a look of excitement. "Henry, why don't we go and get you changed into your outfit for Ruby's birthday." Sandra hints, giving Henry a look. He nods and quickly skips into the hallway towards his room. "He picked out something special he wanted to wear for you today. We'll be right back." Sandra whispers while walking passed, giving me an emphatic wink as she disappears after him. "Thanks G-Ma." Charlie replies with a smile.

He turns to me slowly, and I can see he's searching my expression for my opinion of Sandra. I cross my arms casually and let out a breath, "She's very nice." is all I can remark right now. I'm still taking all of it in. Especially seeing the living room floor covered in gifts, I'm feeling almost overwhelmed by it all. _Damn hormones..._

Charlie engulfs me in his arms, resting his cheek to the side of my head. I melt into him, breathing in his scent. "She's a really good grandmother. She's also pretty easy to get along with as a person. She seems to be pretty taken with you." he explains. I can feel the deep rumble of his voice as he speaks, putting me at ease. "I like her. It's all just... a lot right now." I admit, clenching tighter to Charlie's body. I didn't know why my hormones were surging like this right now, but I felt bad about it.

"Hey..." Charlie paused, pulling away and placing his hands on the sides of my shoulders. He made me look into his beautiful, dark eyes that looked like deep, gentle ink wells right now. His jaw clenched for a moment before he spoke, "It _is_ a lot... I mean, you're meeting my ex and her mother. Henry's great, but God knows he can be a handful. Don't feel bad, OK? If you need to take a break at any point, you go right ahead. I'll take care of everything else." he tells me, lovingly rubbing his hands up and down my sleeves.

At that moment, the door opens again with a modest knock. I see a familiar face poke her head around the corner. Her short, blonde pixie haircut gave her away immediately. "Hey there! Sorry it took me so long." she says as she steps inside. She has two decently sized gift boxes under one arm and another gift bag on the other. Charlie tangles his fingers with mine as he leads me over to greet her.  
"Hey." he says plainly. She smiles slightly as he approaches, leaning to give him a modest hug. He reciprocates, though still holding my hand. He takes the gifts from her grasp as he turns to face me, "Nicole, Ruby. Ruby, Nicole." he gestures, taking his leave to set the gifts down. Nicole's expression softens and she gives me the kindest smile. "It's so great to finally meet you in person. Come here." she says in a genuinely glad tone, inviting me closer for a hug.  
"It's so wonderful to meet you too." I reply as I meet her for a hug. She's shorter than I am and I have to bend down a little, but she embraces me warmly. "How are you? How's the baby?" She asks with genuine curiosity. I pull away, "I'm great. Baby's amazing. Just moving around a lot lately." I reply with a chuckle.

Nicole and I gush over pregnancy things as we both walk toward the kitchen. As we walk away from the entry way, Nicole kicks off her shoes at the door, dropping her coat to the floor, following me steadily. As she chats to me, I notice Charlie out of the corner of my eye, giving a hard, scornful look to the shoes and jacket on the floor. I remembered him telling me about Nicole being a bit of a careless slob and how much it bothered him.

"OK! Are you ready?!" An excited Sandra announced as she stepped out to the hallway. She smiled big as she stood with her arms spread in a presentation pose, framing Henry as he walked out. His moppy, brunette hair was combed neatly - or as neatly as he could get it - and he was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Big Brother" in bold, shiny blue print over a nice light blue button up dress shirt and tan colored slacks. He had the proudest smile on his face and he resembled a mini-Charlie. My heart swelled with adoration. He was too much.  
"Henry, you look so handsome! I love your shirt!" I exclaim, clutching my heart through my sweater. Charlie looks a mixture of amused and proud.  
"He picked it out himself..." Nicole tells me with a chuckle, "...I tried to tell him just to wear the dress shirt and slacks, but he _insisted_ he wear the t-shirt over it." We smile at each other, both adoring the sweet gesture.  
"Well, I'm gonna be a big brother. It makes it more official if I wear it." Henry comments as we all look to him.  
Charlie gives a hearty chuckle, "Right!" he agrees.  
"I think it looks great. I really do. And I love that you picked it all out on your own just for my birthday." I say to him with a smile. "And for my baby sister." he corrects me. Nicole, Charlie and I exchange glances, "...Of course! And for baby sister." I add.

**  
**

Charlie continued in the kitchen, removing the pot roast and vegetables from the pressure cooker, working tirelessly to get everything ready.

Nicole, Sandra and Henry insisted I open gifts while we wait. Henry was too excited to hold it in much longer. Seated on the living room floor, I was drowning in baby clothes; from onesies, hats and dresses, to socks and pajamas, this little girl would never be short on clothes. There were diapers and pacifiers, bottles and sippy cups, toys and blankets. It was all so wonderful, I was fighting tears half the time I opened through boxes and bags.  
"I know a lot of this was for the baby, but we didn't forget that this is your day. We each got you something special." Nicole mentions, giving me a smile. She reaches for the two boxes and bag she brought with her, handing them to me. "That one is from me!" Henry exclaims, pointing to the gift bag as it's handed to me. I give him a toothy grin, crinkling my nose up. Henry does the same. It's our little thing.

I open the biggest box first. Inside it was an extra large, beautifully patterned, light pink blanket that feels very soft to the touch. I glide my hands over it and enjoy how soft and comfy it feels.  
"After I gave birth to Nicole, I was so cold all of the time. I could never seem to find a blanket warm enough. I saw this and, I'll just say, I wish I had had one of these when I was going through it. It's _sooo_ soft, isn't it?" piped Sandra, reaching a hand out to pet the blanket. My mouth agape, I rub it on my cheek, loving the sensations. "It's wonderful, Sandra, thank you so much!" I tell her. She smiles at me warmly, "Ruby dear, call me G-Ma." She says with a sweet wink. I take her hand and give it a loving squeeze in understanding.

"OK, next one is from me!" Nicole pointed out brightly, fidgeting with excitement. The box was heavy, covered in polka-dot wrapping paper. Nicole was watching me eagerly as I opened it. There were papers and foam lovingly cradling a beautiful vintage tea set. I took out the teapot, which was covered in hand-painted flowers in red, pink and gold, admiring the designs and colors. Nicole's smile widens as she watches my face.  
"I adore it!" I exclaim, my smile brightening as I look to her. "I'm so glad! Henry told me you loved tea and I saw this and it just seemed perfect for you." she responded with enthusiasm. I give a glance to Henry who smiles big at me.

After I put all the tea set pieces back in the box, Henry hops up eagerly, pushing the last gift bag toward my face. "Open mine now! Open mine!" he pleads. I chuckle as I take it from him. Henry then turns to sit in Nicole's lap, which he's almost getting too big for, watching me as I dip my hand through the tissue paper. I'm surprised as I pull out a velvet box. My eyes widen and I look at Henry with a smile, "What's this?" I ask as I shake the box gently near my ear.  
The hinges creak as I open the box, revealing a gorgeous silver heart-shaped locket on a box chain. There's a diamond accent in the center face, surrounded by diamond cut embellishments. I'm instantly moved, tears welling in my eyes. "Look inside." Henry mentions, looking shyly through his fidgeting. I open the tiny clasp, seeing a charming picture of Henry seated on Charlie's lap. It's a picture that I've seen in Charlie's wallet countless times. Tears begin to well in my eyes as I hold the delicate necklace in my hand, the other covering my mouth as I try to hide my quivering chin.  
Henry looks nervous. "You like it...?" he asks apprehensively. Sandra and Nicole share a knowing look as I glance to Henry, my eyes getting puffy from the tears. I reach a hand toward him, beckoning him to me. He stands and walks over as I engulf him in a hug. His little arms wrap around my neck and I'm sobbing into his shoulder. "I love it. I love it so much, Henry. Thank you." I say as best as I can through my heaving sobs. I feel him relax at that, wrapping his arms around me tighter. Nicole looks like she's holding back tears along with Sandra who looks just as moved.

I pull away, holding Henry's shoulders and looking in his eyes, "I mean it. This is such a thoughtful gift. I'm so thankful." I tell him, giving him a warm smile.  
"Well...." he looks down, fidgeting a little, "...I wanted you to have a reminder that I love you. And that I love my baby sister. And whenever I'm in California, you won't forget me." He explains.

I'm breathless.

_He's never said he loved me before..._

My heart is swelling and the tears are getting heavier. "Henry..." I break and wrap my arms around him again, holding him close enough his hair is brushing my face. He returns my hug with equal affection and I feel overwhelmed by the beauty of this moment. "I love you too, Henry. I could never forget you." I mutter into his hair. I can hear Nicole and Sandra cooing over the sweetness of the moment.  
As I embrace him, I feel Charlie's strong arms wrap around behind me, embracing us both, his face rested between mine and Henry's. I didn't even know he'd been watching, but I could feel the heaves in his shoulders. He was crying, too.

After we all compose ourselves, Henry kindly helps me by fastening the locket around my neck. I look down, admiring it and lovingly stroking it. "It looks beautiful on you." he compliments with a sweet smile. I give him a peck on the cheek, feeling absolutely blissful.

Charlie wipes his face of drying tears, "OK. Well, dinner's ready. Came in here to tell everyone and then _this_ happens." he remarks with a chuckle. We all chuckle with him as we shuffle our way to the dining area.

**  
**

We're all seated, enjoying the wonderful feast Charlie prepared. The roast is wonderful and savory; my stomach and Adrianna are thoroughly enjoying it. We share conversations across the table regarding several topics. Nicole recants her experience with her television series and how she's been directing 2-3 episodes per season. I can see how she and Charlie are relating on the subject, given his love of directing and storytelling.

"I've always loved acting. Loved it as long as I can remember. But given the chance to direct and actually have a valued word in the making of a scene... it just _captured_ me. I just can't get over it." Nicole explained seriously. I saw Charlie look at Nicole with an understanding admiration and pride, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well, if anything, I think it's opened so many opportunities for you and even for Henry. Perhaps he'll want to go into the film industry someday...?" Sandra remarks with a hinting tone. Henry glances to her, shrugging as he brings a forkful of the vegetables to his mouth.

"Whatever he decides, he'll be phenomenal at it. He's got greatness in his blood." I remark, lovingly rubbing Henry's shoulder as I look between Charlie and Nicole. They exchange a knowing look and shy smirk.

Truthfully, I know Charlie will always have a place in his heart for Nicole. As he should. She was apart of his life for a long time and mothered his son. They'll always have that connection. But Charlie has assured me countless times how he could never love her the way he used to. He realized long ago that he wanted something... someone real. Someone he wouldn't have to convince himself that he had to be with because _they_ wanted it. _He_ wants to be with me as much as _I_ want to be with him. And I've never felt more security in my life.

Charlie sighs, looking to the mostly clean plates on the table, save Henry who is always a little slow finishing. "I think it's time I go get the cake. Henry, could you please come help me?" Charlie asks as he starts stacking dishes.

Henry swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can I have a piece of cake too?" he asks, scooting backwards out of his chair. "As soon as you clear the rest of your plate, yes you can. I just need your help getting it out right now." Charlie answers him, pointing to the last bits of the meal left on his plate.

Henry grumbled as he pushed his chair in, throwing his head back in protest.  
"Henry, do as daddy says, OK?" Nicole reinforces. He gives a gruff sigh and walks to the kitchen, "OK, fine..." he replies, defeated. I look to Nicole with a chuckle as she does the same, rolling her eyes.

"His attitude has... steadily been growing more antagonistic as he's gotten older..." she says in a hushed tone toward me. I nod in response as Sandra leans in, "I wonder where he gets it from..." she raises an eyebrow as she whispers. I see Charlie turn and stifle a chuckle as I also try to hold one in.

"And you're turning... thirty today, correct?" Nicole asks. "Yes. Yes I am." I answer with a nod. "Not just thirty, Nicole. Look at her. She's an intelligent, beautiful, strong, still very _young_ woman with an excellent career to show for herself. She's also entering the end of her second trimester of pregnancy, which we both know is an accomplishment of it's own. She's not just thirty. She's _thirty_ and _thriving_." Sandra observes. I feel my cheeks turn red, flattered by her words. Nicole and I exchange a smile.

Charlie had disappeared into the kitchen but soon re-emerged, his hands on Henry's shoulders, ushering him into the room with the cake in his little arms. The candles are lit on top, casting a glow on his dashing little face as he carefully brings it to the table.

I then hear Charlie's baritone voice begin thrumming the song, everyone else following along;

_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday, dear Ruby_   
_Happy birthday to you_

I smile wide as Henry, Nicole and Sandra elongate the last bit of the lyrics in their own over-exaggerated vibrato, making them all break out into laughter.  
Charlie leans over, stroking my hair, kissing the top of my head, "Happy birthday, beautiful." he murmurs into my ear, his tone hushed and sweet.

Henry picks up the knife to begin cutting the cake for everyone, taking his careful time. He cuts off a thick slice and sets it on a plate, bringing it over to me with a big smile, "The biggest slice for Ruby. She has to have a big slice so my sister can eat some, too." he remarks as he sets it on my place mat. We all chuckle.

"Any thoughts on names yet?" Sandra asks. I blink at her, glancing to Charlie. He looks up from assisting Henry with cutting and distributing the cake to give me a shrug. I hesitate for a moment, sighing.  
"We actually have a name we've discussed. But I'm not sure if we..." I trail off as I see Henry, listening and watching me intently. He has that same, heart strings pulling, puppy-dog eyes, begging look Charlie does when he really wants something. Charlie also notices this, his expression softening. He looks up, giving me an affirmative nod as he licks off the frosting from his finger.

I straighten, placing a hand on my belly. "Her name... is Adrianna Joy." I say with a loving smile, stroking the fabric of my sweater.  
Sandra clutches her heart with a gasp, her mouth gaped. Nicole smiles sweetly, her eyes lighting up. I look to see Henry smiling wide, his arms outstretched as he wraps his arms around my neck. I pat his back as I hug him back.  
"He's been dying to know her name ever since you and Charlie found out the gender." Nicole explains. I smile at her as I kiss Henry's hair. "Adrianna, that's such a lovely name!" Sandra gushes, still clutching her heart.  
"I love it." I hear from Henry, muffled against my shoulder. I give him a squeeze. I can feel Adrianna moving as I hold him to me, kicking the walls of the womb and then swiftly up into my diaphragm. I hiss as I feel it, making Henry flinch away from me with concern.

"Oh no, buddy. It's OK. It's just your sister. She's excited that you're here." I say breathlessly, feeling like the wind was knocked out of me. A small, sweet smile creeps on his face. I take his little hand in mine, moving it over my belly so he can feel her movement. She kicks right into Henry's hand and I watch his face erupt into a range of emotions. Confusion, then fear... and then pure, unadulterated delight.  
I look to Charlie, whose watching his son with intense curiosity. I hold his hand to the spot as she continues to kick, making her presence known. "Do you feel her?" Nicole asks eagerly. "Yeah..." he replies softly, obviously astounded. "That's my sister..." he adds, giving me the most loving smile. His big brown eyes that resemble his father's meet mine, showing me the beginning sparks of a big brother's pride.

**  
**

"Bye bye, Charlie-Bird. Have a good night." Sandra says as she gives him a big hug. She turns to me with a disarmed smile, "Bye, Ruby sweetheart. You and Adrianna take care, alright?" she says softly as she pats my cheek. Nicole gives a buss to my cheek and Charlie a polite side hug as she ushers a sluggish Henry towards the front door.  
"Goodnight guys. See you all tomorrow." Nicole whispers as she heads out the door. She gives a brief glance between myself and Charlie, the slightest hint of envy in her eyes.

Before he heads out the door, Henry wraps his arms around Charlie's waste. He bends to his level and embraces him fully in his arms. "I love you. You get some sleep, OK?" he tells him as he lets go. Henry nods sleepily, reaching his arms out to me. I pull him in for a hug and he lovingly rests his head on my belly. "Goodnight Adrianna." he whispers tenderly.  
My heart bursts and I squeeze him tightly. Charlie puts an arm around my waist and I can hear an emotional chuckle resonate through him. With that, Henry drags his feet out the door with his mother, giving a tired wave.  
  


**Charlie**

As the door shuts, I look to the clock wall. It's nearly eleven-thirty in the evening. I hold Ruby to my chest, feeling her arms wrap around to my back, her head on my shoulder.  
"You tired?" I ask softly, resting my cheek to her head. "No. Just happy." she replies. I smirk, rubbing her back.

She pulls away, brushing her long brunette hair from her beautiful face. "I'm gonna get ready for bed though." she says, pecking me on the lips before turning to head to the bedroom. I watch her as she strides away, admiring this incredibly wonderful woman, who is carrying my daughter, make her way through our home.

_She's brought me more joy than I thought I would ever have..._

I wish I could go back in time to when I felt my lowest, right after the divorce was final, when I felt like all I could express was self-pity and loathing.

The night at the restaurant, when my entire theater company was gathered, all eyes were on me as I sang "Being Alive" from _Company_. For me, that song was a vulnerable, desperate prayer. A cry to God, the universe or anyone who would listen; I wanted something more. More than what I ever had with Nicole. Every word sung was a declaration from my soul.

Little did I know, that moment would define the start of the process.

As my mind strolls these thoughts, I walk into the kitchen, cleaning up and putting away what leftovers remain. There's not much left, given that Henry's growth spurt is making him eat like a starved animal. He gets that from me, I'm sure. As I work, I continue to ponder...

I took my time away from relationships and dating to repair and heal. Learning to love myself again. What could I give to someone else if I was still self-loathing?

Mary Ann had made several attempts to rekindle what we'd shared once, but I couldn't bring myself to go there again. It was too much. What made it worse was when she began to actively thwart my directorial guidance with Exit Ghost, throwing around her manager status like it was the power behind the throne. I had tried to solve things civilly with her, but it was clear she wouldn't have it. She wanted me, but I didn't want her.

Unfortunately, I had to let her go for it. It was a hard decision, but a smart one in the long run. Donna's done an excellent job of managing since I promoted her.

After a time, I felt I was ready to date again. I had been on a few blind dates, usually a member of the theater company would set me up with a friend. They were nice, but I just never felt what I was looking for. I'd even had a few dates that I ended up taking home with me and indulging in, but nothing I saw going anywhere. It felt like it was going nowhere for a while.

Then, on a fluke, my new hire for the theater, Adam Sackler, offered to show Henry a few things with his soccer ball. Henry had been nervous about try-outs and I knew next to nothing about the sport. Adam was gracious enough to lend his skills.  
We'd gone to Central Park to practice with the time we had before the premiere of my play, much to my hesitation. I remember how Henry had been kicking the ball over toward a more populated area, where people were sitting on blankets. I had been trying to redirect him, but he and Adam kept going. Then, the sudden swift kick he made sent the ball flying right into the back of Ruby's head.

I remember coming over the hill to see her covered in soda and Henry looking like he was ready to run. I had quickly rushed to de-escalate the situation, only to discover that this young woman wasn't ready to tear me a new asshole, like most people probably would in her situation.

Instead, she was quick to forgive with her sweet disposition. Even smiling at us, regardless of the mess. It was utterly disarming.

I couldn't deny how she instantly captivated me in that moment. It was so strange. But I couldn't just let her get away, not without giving it a chance. Taking a leap and inviting her to see the play was the most daring thing I'd done in years, but I knew if she came, it meant I had given myself a chance to try something. Something that maybe meant that I could try again.

She was definitely attractive. She was stunning when she showed up for the play and I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. Just to look at her, I felt aroused.

But she seemed to awaken something else inside of me. Like a dormant bundle of kindling that sparked to life suddenly upon our meeting. Looking back, I now know it was the very essence of who she is that drew me to her. Even giving her a tour of the stage, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering, imagining her in my arms and even on my bed, wanting to do more than just talk and dance around desire.

But it was that first kiss that solidified it all for me. Like the first hit of an illegal narcotic. She was a drug, and I was immediately addicted. And through it all, I could tell she was a deeper person. She was more than a pretty face or mind-blowing fuck. I knew then what I know now. I wouldn't let her get away or be just a one-time fling. She was worth more than that. And I had to have her in my life.

I'm just glad she felt the same. She's brought new life to me. I feel like a new man, a better man, at that. I'm privileged to wake up next to her. She's become so precious to me and I can't wait to show her how much. I've been waiting to find the right ring to propose.

Clyde and Jackie's wedding is later this year, and I plan to have one picked out by that time. Hannah's been a great help giving me ideas on what Ruby likes and keeping an eye out for good deals, although the price is the least of my concerns.

Toby had also given me a few names of jewelry dealers he'd looked at while searching for the right ring for Samantha, which has been helpful. Her entire group of friends from West Virginia have been great assets, becoming people I can also proudly call friends.

I sigh deep as I ponder, wrapping up the last of the pot roast and putting it in the fridge, looking to the clock again. Nearly midnight. I un-tuck my dress shirt, stretching and yawning. It's been a full day, but I think she had a good birthday.

_She's probably asleep by now..._

I make my way back to the bedroom, turning off all of the lights and closing the curtains on my way there. As I open the door, I'm a bit taken aback as the entire room is dimly lit with flickering candle light. The sweet smell of her perfume is saturating the atmosphere and I'm instantly drawn in.

And then, the centerpiece of beauty; my Ruby, sits on the edge of our bed in a sheer, embroidered chemise that's the color of a fine wine. Her hair is tussled and teased, framing her face like a perfect painting. She's put on lipstick that echoes her name and she's curling her finger to beckon me nearer to her. My heart is thudding against my chest, seeing the pupils in her green eyes blown wide with arousal.

She's an angel. A gift from above that I desire to worship and offer myself fully unto. My hands drop to my sides as I take her in. She bites her perfect lips as she looks to me, "Come here..." she purrs. I stride closer, enough to still be able to look at her entirely. She reaches for my shirt, pulling me closer, but I put my hand on her wrist. She locks her eyes with mine as I gently kiss the top of her hand down her wrist, then her arm, slowly upward to her shoulder, savoring her scent.

The delicate, fine hairs on her skin rise and I know I'm giving her sensitive, hormonal body tantalizing sensations all over. She throws her head back as I work my way to her now exposed neck, planting tender kisses there, then sucking the skin under her jawline where it smells the sweetest. She's getting high off of it already as I hear her moan, one of her hands venturing inside my shirt to my chest.  
"It's still _your_ birthday..." I utter in a hushed tone, still kissing my way over all of her sensitive areas, "...and I have yet to give you my gift." She shutters as she releases a breath, laying back onto the bed. The candle light dances over her curves, accentuating every part of her. She's so beautiful. Almost more so while pregnant, the signs of which I can see clearly through the see-through chemise, further fueling my arousal.

"But... I wanted to thank you for my birthday dinner... and everything that you did for me today." she pleads through her breathless state, her eyes closed as I keep my lips on her. She's able to give in easily, pinning her down beneath my weight, laying over her as I tease her skin further with delicate kisses.

"No. I want to make love to _you_. And all I want _you_ to do is just..." I murmur enticingly, gently moving my hand to her breast, teasing her nipple as I hover over her neck, "...relax and enjoy." I growl low, sinking my teeth into her neck, sucking the flesh just under the hinge of her jaw. Her body writhes and she begins uttering these subtle, alluring mewls that are driving me wild. My dick is growing harder by the second, restrained uncomfortably by the fabric of my slacks, but I'm keeping my beastly desires to completely devour her at bay, for now.

Right now, I want to make her feel like the object of worship, the idol, that she is to me. To demonstrate my desire and want for her until she's completely satisfied and spent on the passion. "I love you, Ruby..." I croon as I trail kisses on down her torso, my hands caressing her curves.

I'll praise her for the next hour or until morning, if she lets me. Either way; right now, I'm having my way with her, and I'll make sure she knows that I mean it when I tell her I love her. With all that I am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	14. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Please read the chapter "Adrianna" in You're Not My Daddy by Jackieblu13 on Wattpad before continuing...
> 
> ***Thank you!***
> 
> Ruby and Charlie have had their baby. When they head back home, they are greeted by some familiar faces...

**Ruby**

After a long day and bits of rest here and there, it's now late into the night, and I'm propped up in my hospital bed. My arms are wrapped around this tiny little bundle of sweetness that I've given birth to.

Her little head has a purple knitted sock cap nestled on it and she's swaddled up in a pink blanket. I can't stop staring at her. She's fast asleep, spent from feeding not long ago.

Charlie's out getting some much needed food, as he hadn't eaten all day, and I'm waiting on my mom to arrive at any moment. Jackie had been kind enough to call her when she heard I was in labor. Mom had planned to come up this week anyways to help me prepare the last minute things for Adrianna's arrival, but baby girl decided she wanted to come today.

I couldn't stop staring at her. Studying her. Looking at every detail of her smooshed, puffy little face. I knew it would be hard to really recognize features right now, but I just couldn't help but search her over.

She was so warm in my arms, part of me could scarcely believe she was real. Her chestnut brown hair was so beautiful. Little flecks of copper would kick in the light here and there. When she would open her eyes, they were the typical deep, dull blue, not a defined color yet. Sometime soon though, we'd see who she took after. However, I notice the unmistakable almond shape of her eyes; identical to Charlie's - making my heart flutter. She has full, pouted lips that are her most prominent feature. Baby girl had no hope of having thin lips between daddy and I. Her little earlobes are connected to her jawline, like mine, and stick out just a little, like Charlie's. She's the most beautiful, wonderful thing I've ever seen or made in my life.

She gently coos in her sleep, making the softest little whimpers. She gets that from me. I'm utterly in love, and I couldn't be happier.

The door opens slowly with a gentle creak and I see Charlie peek his head in. He has a paper bag in his hand and he gives me the most loving look as he comes in quietly.  
"How are my girls?" he asks in a whisper, his eyes instantly softening as he sees me holding our daughter.

I can hardly verbalize anything as I'm just in awe. He smiles as he comes over and sits down carefully, his eyes fixed on Adrianna. "Look, your daddy's back..." is all I could say, I was so choked up. I had been crying on and off, coming down from hormones, drugs and all the other things that kept me functioning during the delivery. He reaches out with both hands to take our sleeping daughter from my arms carefully, placing her in the medical crib nearby. He plants a soft kiss on her little forehead before he sits down in the armchair near me.

Charlie reaches into the bag, fishing out a hamburger and handing it to me. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since before I had gone into labor and I was ready for sustenance. Charlie took out his own burger, taking a large bite, seemingly gulping it down in seconds. It's been a long day for us both, and I can see bits of stubble starting to make a slight shadow on his face.

He pulls out a carton of french fries from the bag, munching on one as he offers me a single fry. I take it with a small smile, still feeling quite weak as I've hardly taken a couple bites.  
"How're you feeling?" he asks with a full mouth, using his free hand to move my hair out of my face.  
"Alright, for now. Still a little painful to move." I respond as I quickly munch on the fry.  
He pauses, "Can I get you anything? Do you need a nurse?" he asks with concern, his eyes darting between mine.  
"No, it's OK, I'm good. I'm just hungry. And tired. And..." I take his hand, "...so happy." He instantly relaxes at my touch and he smiles, revealing the beautiful lines in his face. He chuckles a little as he brings my hand up to kiss it softly. He then leans forward toward me, giving me a lingering, sweet kiss on my cheek. As he pulls away, he looks me in the eyes, his own dark chocolate eyes full of affection, "I love you so much." he whispered.  
I lean in and kiss his lips, my heart bursting with utter bliss, "I love you too." I utter against his mouth.

A subtle knock against the door breaks our tender moment. Charlie looks up. "Come in." he calls softly. When the door opens, I see my mother, Teresa, who looks like she's had a long trip. Her smile brightens the room and she quietly makes her way inside. Charlie stands and rushes to her side, as her hands are full carrying an overnight bag. "Hi there, Charlie. Good to see you." she whispers, beaming. Charlie gives her a buss on the cheek as he takes the bags from her and sets them down.

My hands are outstretched toward my mother, fingers curling in and out to beckon her closer to me like I'm a child all over again. I've missed her sorely. She walks to my bedside, leaning to hug me gently.

"Look at you. You're a momma now. How are you?" she says in her gentle voice as she embraces me. I'm so close to tears, but I'm suddenly feeling more relaxed. My mother is my hero and she's finally here.  
"I'm good. Better now." I respond with a quiver to my voice.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you gave birth..." mom says sheepishly.  
"It's OK. I knew you were with me in spirit." I reply, rubbing her back.

Mom pulls away, looking over to Adrianna in her crib. Her eyes instantly soften and she smiles, the way she always smiles when she sees one of her grandchildren. But this one is mine, and it feels so special. "Just look at her!" she exclaims in a hushed voice, but her expression is so loud.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" I comment as I see the utter joy in my mother's eyes. "You can hold her." I whisper with a nod. Without hesitation, she picks her up from the crib and holds her carefully. One hand securely around her little head and neck, the other clutching her lower half, mom holds her up to get a good full look at her. "She's just perfect. She reminds me so much of you when you were brand new to this world." she says with the brightest smile.

I smile and look to Charlie, who has his eyes fixed on our daughter. I reach for his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. He breaks his focus to give me a proud smile, looking happy but very tired. I'm feeling very much the same at this point.

**Charlie**

Ruby and Teresa catch each other up to speed with the events of the last couple of days. I am, however, drifting in and out, having a difficult time keeping my eyes open. Ruby takes notice eventually and Teresa quietly makes her way out of the room.

"I'll see you two later. I'll come by later in the afternoon so you can rest." I hear Teresa whisper to Ruby softly.  
"OK. Love you mom." Ruby whispers.

My eyes are still closed and I can hear the door shut. After a moment, I rise swiftly and scoot the reclining arm chair nearer to Ruby's hospital bed. She's trying to find a comfortable position, but I can tell moving a lot is paining her greatly. I help get her situated, tucking her sheets around her, careful to make sure I don't add to the pain.

I then sit back down, reclining the chair and grabbing a blanket to throw over my legs. Ruby's eyes are heavy, barely staying open as she watches me. She lazily drapes her hand to the side, through the railing, her fingers groping for mine.

I intertwine my fingers with hers, giving them a slight squeeze. I see her lips turn up in a small smile as her head lulls to one side and she's quickly off to sleep. I watch her for a moment, feeling my eyelids growing ever heavier as I relax.

It felt like I had only just closed my eyes when Adrianna's soft gurgles woke me. My fingers were still linked with Ruby's as she began to stir. She started to shift in the bed, her head turning toward our daughter.  
"No, no. I got her. I'll bring her to you." I tell her softly, kissing the top of her head. She gives me a look in question, to which I silently nod reassuringly to her.

Adrianna is fidgeting in her crib, still snugly wrapped up like a tiny human burrito, but her little head wiggling as she starts to cry. I pick her up carefully, holding her to my chest.  
"It's OK. Daddy's got you. Here we go." I mutter softly as I hand her to Ruby. She uncovers herself and parts her medical gown to begin feeding. Adrianna instantly latches and Ruby relaxes against the bed. She lets out a long exhale, looking relieved and pained all at once.  
"You OK...?" I ask, watching her carefully.  
She nods, a small unsure smile on her face, "Yeah, just... can't believe this is real. We have a baby now." she answers, glancing down to Adrianna.

I lean over, watching her as she feeds. I can't help but have flashbacks from when Henry was born. How tiny he was. How perfect and innocent he was. My eyes well with tears as I look at Ruby with our daughter. This perfect moment.

"She looks a lot like you." I tell her, kissing the top of her head. She looks up to me, giving me a look like I have three heads.  
"Are you kidding me? She looks just like you." she remarks with a small chuckle. Ruby shifts her as she feeds, "Look. Look at her eyes. Those are trademark Barber eyes." she points out.

I absorb her remark as I study Adrianna. Yes, they're shaped like mine, but everything else; her nose, her lips, her cheekbones, her eyebrows, her chin, all look just like Ruby's. She's so beautiful. It's hard to believe she's mine.

**  
**

**Ruby**

We were in the hospital for another day, recovering and making sure Adrianna and myself were good to go home. I did a FaceTime with Sam and Toby for a bit so they could see the baby. Sam's face lit up on the other end of the phone and I wished she could be there with me. She gushed over Adrianna and Toby seemed to be equally as delighted.  
Hannah, Adam, Jackie and Clyde were kind enough to do some meal prep for Charlie and I, leaving the meals stacked in our refrigerator for when we made it home. I'd given Hannah a spare key since she lived so close and they'd apparently had a cooking party. It meant the world to me.

Mom had been staying at the apartment, preparing the baby's room for our arrival home. I had a few things there that I had yet to set up. A few of Charlie's wonderful theater group members had even gone over to help mom with some heavy lifting, and had even put together the crib that Charlie had intended to set up the same day I ended up having Adrianna.

After a brief session to learn how to pump and scheduling check ups and all the necessary things to come, Charlie came around with our car. He had expertly installed the car seat, looking proudly as he grabbed Adrianna and gingerly put her inside. I observed him as I sat in my wheelchair, wrapped in Charlie's favorite blue cardigan, clutching my bags in my lap. He was talking softly to her as he shifted her and buckled her in, crumpled in the back of the car over the seat.

"Yeah, there we go, sweetheart. We're gonna go home, and you're going to see your room for the first time. Yeah. Daddy's so excited to bring you home." I could hear him cooing softly to her. My heart fluttered and I beamed as I watched his tall frame duck out from the back of the car. He gave me a big smile as he walked my way.

"You ready?" he asked eagerly.  
"Yes. Yes _please_. I'm ready to go home." I replied, clutching my bags. Charlie swiftly began pushing me in the wheelchair towards the passenger side door. Carefully but effortlessly, he lifted me up and into my seat, kissing my cheek sweetly as he went around to throw my bags in the trunk. I buckled in as Charlie came to the driver's side.

As he sat down, we locked eyes, exchanging a knowing look. We both glanced back to Adrianna, who was securely fastened in and sound asleep. She was so precious and sweet. I looked over to see Charlie's smile growing, clearly proud.

"You OK, babe?" I ask as I watch his expression. He breaks his gaze on our daughter and looks to me, his face soft, "I'm just... I can't wait for Henry to meet her." he answers. I smile back at him, my thoughts instantly going to the idea of Henry seeing Adrianna for the first time. Like a film reel in my head, I could see it playing before me. I couldn't wait to see it myself.

We had FaceTimed Nicole and Henry in LA the day previous, letting Henry get a brief glance of his sister. Nicole felt bad that they wouldn't be able to fly out until the next week, but she promised Henry they would come as soon as possible.

The drive home was easy. Adrianna didn't make a peep, and it felt nice to be back in a familiar territory. As we left the parking garage and came into the apartment building lobby, we spied some familiar faces. The smiles of Jackie and Hannah were beaming, along with both Adam and Clyde, all sitting on the couches in the lobby. They all stood and came to us immediately. The girls and I encircled each other in a huge hug as Clyde came over and grabbed one of the bags from Charlie and slung it over his shoulder. They exchanged a firm handshake as Adam strolled over to do the same, bending down to take a closer look at the baby.

"Hey there, little pumpkin..." Adam cooed as he looks at her. Hannah released me as she came to Adam's side, also bending to look at her. "There's my sweet goddaughter..." she says softly as she reaches to pull her blanket down to look at her face. Charlie holds the car seat proud and steady as they fawn over her.

Jackie's still holding onto me as Clyde approaches and pulls her off of me. "J, don't smother her now. She's just a day out the hospital, 'member?" he reminds her, gently prying her arms off from around my neck.

"I know, I know. I just missed her so much. And I'm so proud of her! She's a momma now!" she exclaims, a bright smile on her face. Clyde gives a small smile and his eyes soften. Jackie runs her fingers through a strand of my hair that dangles to her level, giving me a sobering look.  
"Lets get you all upstairs." she said softly, noticing my exasperation.

Hannah takes the carrier with Adrianna from Charlie, following myself and Jackie to the elevator. _There's no fucking way I'm walking the stairs fresh after having a baby..._ I think to myself. Charlie, Adam and Clyde take the stairs together, chatting with each other on the way up.

Hannah carefully handles the carrier as she follows me, beaming as she shuffles inside the elevator with me. Jackie's linked arm and arm with me, being careful to make sure she ushers me slowly and steadily. I'm still not fully healed from the birth.

The doors open and we see our boys already at the front door. Charlie's reaching into his pocket for the keys to unlock the door as Clyde and Adam turn to see us heading towards them. Adam raises both arms enthusiastically and skips over to Hannah. He leans to her ear as she walks, whispering something that makes her expression suddenly turn to a shy, sweet smile, her cheeks turning pink.

Jackie quickly catches up to Clyde and throws her arms around his neck with a small hop. He catches her and embraces her lovingly, greeting her with a deep kiss. "Missed you, baby girl." Clyde says softly. "It's only been like... five minutes - if that - since we saw each other downstairs, babe." she remarks with a chuckle, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. Clyde furrows his brow as he looks her dead in the eye, "I spent enough o' my life bein' without you by my side. It just don't feel right. Even when it's only a few minutes without you." he says somberly. Jackie's lip quivers as she pushes on her tip toes to kiss him, hanging from his height with her arms hooked around his neck.

The door to our apartment clicks open and Charlie looks to everyone. "Alright, love birds, let's go on in." he says with a chuckle. Hannah hands off the carrier to Charlie and we make our way inside. Everyone makes themselves at home as Charlie and I bring Adrianna into our bedroom. I'm desperate to change clothes into something more comfortable, so I quickly head into our closet. Charlie peeks in on Adrianna, whose beginning to stir a little.

I exit the closet in my most comfortable set of pajamas, catching the sweetest sight of Charlie holding Adrianna. He's standing straight, his stance firm and proud. As my eyes sweep his frame up to his arms, he's holding our daughter out in front of him, her comparably tiny bundled form clutched lovingly by both of his enormous hands. He's examining her, eyes bounding about her features, his expression mellow yet beaming with pride. He brightens in a warm smile as he brings her little face to his lips, planting a lingering kiss on her forehead.

I put a hand over my heart as I watch silently, making my way over to him. I reach out to touch his shoulder gently. He turns his head as he feels me, resting his chin on my fingers. "Hey there." he whispers, kissing them softly. I look over his shoulder to our daughter, whose beginning to fuss and wiggle in his hands. She looks so small as his hands practically engulf her completely. He holds her steady as she squirms.

"It's time to feed her. I'll take it from here." I say, making my way to the bed. Charlie follows me with Adrianna, whose now making sweet little gurgles and squeaks. "Shh, sweetheart. We're almost there." Charlie coos.

I settle in the most comfortable position in my bed and reach for her. Charlie hands her off to me gently and I get her to start feeding. He stands and observes for only a moment, leaning forward and kissing my forehead, smiling warmly. "Looks like you've got it down to an art already, Ruby." he remarks with a smirk. I chuckle a little, "Thanks. God, I'm so glad for it. She's so easy though. Just... the sweetest, easiest going baby I've ever known... I love you so much." I gush, looking down to her.

"I'm gonna grab the rest of our things and put them away. I'll be right back. Call for me if you need anything." Charlie says plainly, walking out of the bedroom. I watch the door shut as I sit in the bed, listening to the sound of Adrianna making little gulps as she feeds. I'm so tired, but I hold her firmly and make sure to keep my attention on her.

A soft knock comes to the door, "Ruby? May Hannah and I come in?" Jackie's voice asks cautiously.  
"Yeah, come on in." I answer, adjusting a little.  
The girls make their way in my room, their expressions brightening as they notice that I've got Adrianna out.  
"Sorry to interrupt..." says Jackie as she shyly averts her gaze.  
I give her a funny look, "Jackie... you've seen my tits before. Dozens of times. You even helped me examine that suspicious lump that turned out to be nothing. Why so shy all of the sudden?"  
She rolls her eyes, "Cause now you got a baby literally attached to one!" she states matter-of-factually.  
Hannah chuckles as she sits opposite me on the bed, "Jackie, honey, it's OK. Just come over here and look at the baby. Don't pay any mind to her tits, just admire this little sweetie." she comments, her voice growing softer and more musical.

Hannah cozies up next to me, her fingers gently running over Adrianna's thick chestnut hair. Jackie drops her hand and shakes off her sudden bashfulness, approaching my other side to look down at my daughter. Both of them are fawning over her, touching her hair or her little hands and feet, talking to her in sweet, hushed tones.  
"Adrianna Joy Barber... look at you. Sweetheart, you are definitely loved by your two aunties here..." I say, lifting her to my shoulder to burp her. I adjust my top back to normal and I begin to pat her little back gently but firmly, giving Jackie the perfect view of her little face.

"Look at her! She's so cute! Hi there, little sweet thing! You look so much like your momma..." she gushes in baby talk. "She's got her daddy's eyes though..." I add. Jackie furrows her brow as she examines. Her eyes get big as she suddenly notices it too, "Oh wow!" She beams, "She really does! Such a pretty little girl, yes she is."

"Hold on now." Hannah says, holding a hand up. She reaches in her pocket for her phone and I can see her dialing Sam on FaceTime. "Great idea!" Jackie exclaims, sitting on the bed in view. I shift Adrianna in my arms so she's visible to the camera. After a few moments, Sam picks up, looking like she's cuddled on her couch with Toby.

"Hi!" we all call from our side. Sam's face brightens and she smiles wide, "Hey everyone! Oh look!!!" she suddenly exclaims. Sam shifts the phone and we can see her and Toby both looking to the screen, their expressions breaking into big smiles. Hannah points the camera straight onto Adrianna, who has her little eyes open and is looking around the room.

"Hi little Adrianna! It's your Auntie Samantha and Uncle Toby! We can't wait to see you in person!" Sam says in a sweet sing-song tone. Adrianna is obviously unresponsive, but continues to look around the room in silence, her small eyes widening.  
"She's so attentive..." Toby comments as he watches.  
"Yeah, when she opens her eyes, she's just looking at everything. Takes it all in." I reply as I sit her in a better position for the camera.

"She's so precious... I just wanna cuddle her so badly! Toby, we need to go visit soon!" Sam pleads, looking to Toby. We all chuckle at that. "We would love to see you again soon. Maybe go out for another girls' night...? Only this time, Clyde's not allowed..." Jackie responds, rolling her eyes knowingly. Hannah and I blush hard, and even Sam turns a little rosy on the other end of the phone, all of us giggling nervously. Jackie just smiles and gives Hannah and I a playful shove.

The girls and I sit for a long while, doting over the baby and chatting with Sam for a time. Adrianna doesn't stay awake long and is soon asleep on my chest. Not long after, Sam and Toby start wrapping up the conversation, promising to come for another visit as soon as they're able.  
"Well, the Logan wedding is just around the corner." I remark as I'm rubbing Adrianna's little back.  
"Yeah, so if you can't come before then, at least we'll all see you there!" Hannah adds.  
"I'm so excited for that day! It's going to be the fucking best!" Jackie exclaims, ecstatic for obvious reasons.  
"It's going to be a brilliant day. We'll make sure of it! Right, babe?" Sam declares, looking to Toby behind her. He leans in toward the camera, pointing his finger like a gun, clicking his tongue and giving us a cheeky wink, "Hell yeah!"  
We all giggle at that. "Goodnight guys. Love you and miss you." Sam says, blowing a kiss to the camera. "Miss you! Love you too! Goodnight!" we all collectively reply. We all blow kisses back and wave goodbye.

Hannah and Jackie stay for a moment to admire the sleeping angel on me, gently stroking her back and head. "She's just so tiny and sweet..." Hannah says, a genuine smile on her face. "You know, a baby would look good on you..." I remark offhandedly, giving her a glance. She blushes and chuckles at that, "Adam said that to me earlier when I was carrying her in. We'll see what the future holds..." she adds with a slight smirk.  
"Girl, you and Adam fuck enough I'm surprised Ruby's the first one with a kid..." Jackie blurts, her filter turned off. I give her a look.  
Her eyes widen in confusion, "What?"  
I glance between her and the baby, giving her another look in silence.  
Jackie rolls her eyes, "She's too little to know what fuck means." she says, brushing it off.  
"Yes, I'm aware. Just refrain from using that word so often as she gets older, please." I say with an easy smile, nudging her. Jackie smiles back, chuckling and planting a kiss on Adrianna's little hand.

I go to put Adrianna down in the bassinet in our room, quietly motioning for the girls to follow me as I sneak out of the room to lead them to the nursery. I was so proud of my "My Neighbor Totoro" themed nursery for her. I'd painted the walls myself to have images from the film; a big, happy looking Totoro on one wall where her changing station was placed, then a trio of mini Totoros were taking a stroll on the wall near her crib, and I had hand painted the Cat Bus with Satsuki and Mei on the wall near her closet. My proudest and hardest work had been done on the wall to the door; I had painstakingly drawn out and painted the film's opening credit art along the entire wall, then tied it all together with cute little soot sprite clusters in two opposite corners of the room. I'd even painted little acorns, leaves, flowers, butterflies and other cute little aesthetic objects from the film here and there, scattered all over the walls.

Both Hannah and Jackie gasped as they entered the room, awestruck. "This nursery is incredible, Ruby!" Jackie exclaims, examining the walls. Hannah smiles and looks at the crib, noticing the white polka-dot elephant sat sweetly in the crib. I point out the tiny red Converse shoes that are sitting on the dresser. She grinned with pleasure and peeked in the overfull closet.

I had been given so, so many baby clothes for Adrianna from everyone I knew. My friends and family back in Oklahoma had sent me so many, I hardly knew if I would have the room. Charlie's theater group members had also been showering us with baby clothes. Most were hand made. Jackie and Clyde had even given her a little camouflage outfit that I couldn't wait to put her in. Sam and Toby sent us a sweet little swimsuit that she could wear when we visited the beach in California with them. Hannah and Adam's little navy blue cardigan they picked out was hung carefully on a hanger in the closet within reach, making me smile every time I looked at it.

"It really does look great in here. I love it." Hannah remarks as she rubs the soft ear of the elephant toy. "Thank you. It took forever, but I enjoyed doing all of it." I mention. I look around the room at my work, feeling accomplished. I then point out the closet door to them both.

On the outside of the door to Adrianna's closet, I had a hanging canvas frame of Charlie's, mine and Henry's hand prints in colorful paint, with room enough for Adrianna's hand print to be added to complete it. Charlie's enormous hand print was in a dark blue shade, mine was in a rosy red, and Henry had chosen a forest green. Adrianna's would be pink when we added hers soon. Jackie and Hannah both gushed over how sweet it was, taking in everything else in the room.

Not long after, Charlie, Clyde and Adam wandered in to see what we were up to. "Wow, look at all this..." Clyde comments in wonder as he walks in, throwing his arms over Jackie's shoulders. Charlie wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tenderly, "Yeah, Ruby's been working hard on Adrianna's room. Finished it - what, about a week ago now?" I nod in response. Adam stops in the doorway, ducking his head in, his expression sheer confusion, "Jesus, what the fuck is all this shit?" he asks bluntly. Hannah shoots him a scornful look. "Sorry..." he says as he cowers apologetically. I chuckle and wave him off, "It's a popular Japanese cartoon that I love. Think of it like the Mickey Mouse of Japan. I thought it'd be perfect for our daughter." I explain, rubbing on Charlie's arms.

Adam still looks utterly puzzled, twisting his lips in confusion. Hannah comes over and pokes him firmly in his chest, "I need you to learn to mind your manners here, Mister Sackler." she teases. He scrunches his nose up in distaste at her words, being obviously defiant.  
"But I don't wanna... it's not as fun..." he teases back, pinching her cheek. The two suddenly engage in a flirty, giggle-filled wrestling match on my nursery room carpet. Jackie seems to have taken on the roll of match commentator, all while still engulfed in Clyde's arms, who is hooked like a giant backpack over her shoulders. _Thank God Adrianna's asleep in my bedroom..._

Charlie chuckles as he watches them, shaking his head at them absently. I'm trying not to laugh too hard, since it still pains me to, but the two spontaneous love birds always work it out of me and I'm cackling. I feel like the wind is knocked out of me as I crumple a little, feeling a sharp pain as I've now laughed too hard for my own good. Charlie catches my weight, holding me up. "Alright now you two, let's cool it down." Clyde interjects.

Hannah has Adam pinned beneath her, looking him in the eye deviously. He just grins his ornery shit-eating grin as he pushes her up to her feet. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson later, Sackler. Just you wait." Hannah growls, waggling a finger at him as she stands upright. Adam swiftly stands, "Ooh, I like the sound of that!" he responds with enthusiasm. We all have a good chuckle at that.

After about an hour, Jackie and Clyde decide its time for them to leave to go back to their hotel room. Adam and Hannah also leave not long after, very obviously feeling too frisky to stay around company much longer. Charlie watches them out of the window while I tend to Adrianna stirring in her bassinet in our bedroom.

**  
**

**Charlie**

I watch as Adam and Hannah get into their cab on the street near our apartment. Satisfied that they've made a safe exit, I shut the curtains and start walking back to our bedroom. I'm so tired and stiff after sleeping in the hospital recliner for the last few days. That chair was not very forgiving on my back. I unbutton my shirt, let my sleeves loose and start making myself more comfortable.

As I come into our bedroom, Ruby's got Adrianna in her arms, nuzzling her little face with her own, dotting soft kisses all over her. I feel my heart burst watching her, making me want to scoop them both up and swing them around blissfully. She turns to me with a soft smile, "I'm going to feed her in her room in the rocking chair." she tells me. I smile back, giving her an approving nod, "Sounds good. I'm just going to get ready for bed." I reply, walking toward her. I pull her to me, giving her a tender kiss on her lips while she holds our daughter. I stroke Adrianna's head as Ruby pulls away, headed to the nursery.

I get more comfortable, throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants, grabbing my notebook to read through notes from the most recent practice performance. I made some corrections here and there, jotting down notes for the actors and a few tasks for people to complete.

My phone suddenly lit up with a text message from Clyde;

_Jackie says its perfect and she will love it._

I smile warmly as I read the message.

Tonight, while the girls had been chatting and enjoying themselves, I had shown Adam and Clyde the ring I had gotten for Ruby. They both thought it was nice, but I asked them each to take a picture and have them show it to their girlfriends for approval.

I had found a beautiful 14k white gold ring that had a large round-cut diamond center with a "sunburst" style frame of shimmering round, marquise and pear-shaped diamonds. But what sold me on it was the inside of the band; the words "Love Story" were engraved, complete with a small ruby gemstone in place of the "o" in the word Love. It was perfect - but I had to get approval from her closest friends.

I leaned to look down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, digging out the ring from my end table. It was so small and delicate, but shined brightly even in the dimly lit room. I couldn't wait to give it to her.

My phone went off again, this time from Adam;

_Hannah says yes she will love it._

I chuckle, now knowing I've got the OK from the last two friends. I had already gotten approval from Samantha when Toby had helped me pick out the ring. I had used his recommendation on where to make my purchase, and had not regretted it. All that was left now was planning to propose. I had so many ideas. Some ideas were grandeur and some were more intimate, but whatever I did, I wanted to make it special. I wanted it to be perfect. _I'll think on it more..._

I rise from the bed, replacing the ring box back in the very back of my end table drawer to hide it. I run a hand through my hair and stretch, popping my sore back. I tuck away my notebook and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Suddenly, I hear a sweet, soothing sound echoing through the halls. The sound of a lullaby. I smile curiously, strolling the hall over to Adrianna's nursery. As I peek in the entry way, I spy Ruby, rocking in the rocking chair with our tiny daughter cradled in her arms. She's singing a lullaby to her, softly patting her in time like a metronome...

_Baby mine, don't you cry_   
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_   
_Rest your head close to my heart_   
_Never to part_   
_Baby of mine_

_Little one, when you play_   
_Don't you mind what they say_   
_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_   
_Never a tear_   
_Baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_   
_They'd end up loving you too_   
_All those same people who scold you_   
_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head, down to your toes_   
_You're not much, goodness knows_   
_But you're so precious to me_   
_Sweet as can be_   
_Baby of mine_

_Baby of mine_   
_Baby of mine_

When she finished the lyrics, she hummed a few more bars as she laid Adrianna down in her bassinet, fast asleep. I felt tears welling in the corners of my eyes. Every time I heard her sing, I couldn't help but feel emotional. I sniffed as I wiped my tears, startling her.

"Oh, Charlie - I didn't see you there." she said with a slightly panicked tone. I chuckle as I approach her, "Sorry. I just heard you singing and I had to come see..." I wrap my arm around her and bring her lips to mine, "...I love that you sing to our daughter." She kisses me back, making a soft moan in my mouth that gives me chills. I then pull her in and embrace her, holding her close.

As I hold her, we start to sway slowly. I pull away and assume an intimate dance position with her, swaying to a silent beat. She sways with me naturally, resting her head on my shoulder. "Charlie... Please sing to me..." she asks softly. I chuckle a little; as she always asks me to do this. _What should I sing...?_ There's one song that comes to mind. The song that was my prayer for her to find her way to me. Only this time, I'll sing it a lot softer and deeper...

_Someone to hold me too close_   
_Someone to hurt me too deep_   
_Someone to sit in my chair_   
_And ruin my sleep_   
_And make me aware_   
_Of being alive_   
_Being alive_

_Somebody need me too much_   
_Somebody know me too well_   
_Somebody pull me up short_   
_And put me through hell_   
_And give me support_   
_For being alive_   
_Make me alive_   
_Make me alive_   
_Make me confused_   
_Mock me with praise_   
_Let me be used_   
_Vary my days_

_But alone_   
_Is alone_   
_Not alive_   
_Somebody crowd me with love_   
_Somebody force me to care_   
_Somebody let me come through_   
_I'll always be there_   
_As frightened as you_   
_To help us survive_   
_Being alive_

_Being alive_   
_Being alive_

As I finish, I glanced down at the bassinet to make sure I hadn't disturbed Adrianna. She was still fast asleep. Ruby brought her face up to look me in the eyes, a look of happiness glistening all over her. "That was beautiful, Charlie. Thank you." she says, kissing my lips sweetly.  
"I love you." I tell her genuinely as I look into her eyes. "I love you too..." she replies back with a soft smile, resting her head to my shoulder again. We sway a little while longer, lingering to watch over our daughter for a bit longer before we head to bed.

Ruby curls up in the sheets and I cuddle up behind her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. I plant kisses up her arm to her cheek, resting my face on hers. "Goodnight, Charlie..." she says softly, relaxing into my embrace. I smile as I give her a gentle squeeze, "Goodnight, Ruby..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come...


	15. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week of the Logan wedding. Ruby & Charlie have gone out to California for the ceremony. Charlie's carefully laid plans come to fruition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter follows alongside the events that take place in the chapter "Turning Page" in You're Not My Daddy by Jackieblu13 on Wattpad. Please be encouraged to read this chapter before continuing.***

**Charlie**

It's nearing time for sunset as I look at my watch. It's getting later and I'm counting the minutes till I can see Ruby tonight, who is currently busy with a bridal shower.

We've been in California for Clyde and Jackie's wedding. We've been here a few days already and I've been spending most of my time with the guys, shooting the shit and having a good time before Clyde ties the knot. She's been spending a majority of her time with her girlfriends and tending to the bride, so our time together has been cut significantly this week.

Clyde genuinely seems happy with Jackie, which makes me very happy for him since we've become good friends. She's a firecracker, but a very caring person, and I like that about her. She's been a wonderful aunt to my daughter - our daughter - and I couldn't be more grateful for that. The fact that I could confide in her for my carefully laid plans tonight made things so much easier.

There's a light breeze in the air as I look over the balcony of the mansion that Toby's rented out for all of us to stay in, taking in the scenery. I begin to button my dress shirt as I take a glance behind me, seeing my son Henry holding Adrianna, feeding her a bottle. He's wrapped his arms around her carefully, watching her little face, his eyes searching her over and his fingers brushing her little hand sweetly. He adores his sister and I love seeing this side of him blossom.

I can't help but smile at them. Henry's been so good with her. I then turn back to my view, raking my hand through my hair. _God, I can't wait to see her..._

"Charlie...?" I hear a voice call from behind me. It's Sandra, whose making her way gingerly towards me. "I have her elephant and her blanket all ready for tonight. I know Ruby pumped earlier so I think everything is good to go, but is there anything else I might need?" she asks, looking to me for approval. I give her a smile, knowing Adrianna will be just fine. "No, that's really all. She's pretty easy otherwise. If she gets fussy at all, usually singing and rocking her does the trick." I tell her as I look passed her to Adrianna. She's making the sweetest little noises as Henry feeds her and he looks absolutely enamored.

"Well now, don't you worry about a thing Charlie-Bird. But do you have everything that you need for tonight?" she asks, giving me an emphatic wink. I can't help but chuckle. I reach my hand in my pocket for the velvet ring box, slipping it out only a moment to peek inside, still keeping it slightly hidden. The treasure inside sparkles brightly in the light as I crack it open slightly. I nod to Sandra and tuck it back in my pocket. She smiles wide and rubs her hands together in excitement.

**  
**

My footsteps echo through the hall as I walk to the opposite wing of the mansion, heading to where I know Ruby's been spending her time with the other girls. Jackie's bridal shower has been going on for a good long while now and I'm anxious to see her.

I come to the large double doors, hearing the commotion going on inside even from where I'm standing. I can hear them all laughing and talking, Jackie's laugh being the most prominent. I rake my knuckles at the door and everything goes quiet. Jackie's face pokes through and she gives me a knowing smile. She turns her head and calls out, "Hey Ruby, there's some strange guy here to see you! I won't tell Charlie if you want to go with him!" She turns back and gives me a wink. I can't help but smile.

Soon, Jackie opens the door for Ruby to step beside her. Her smile brightens on her face, and I feel my heart swelling as she wraps her arms around my neck to kiss me. Her soft, full lips press onto mine with a sweet passion and I embrace her to me tightly. I've missed her all day. She pulls away to look me in the eyes, that familiar spark in them from the day we met shining in them. "I think I'll go with this handsome stranger for a bit if that's OK..." Ruby says playfully to Jackie, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Charlie... please make sure to bring her back in one piece. I need her for my big day." Jackie warns, waggling a finger at me. "I'll do my best." I assure her, giving her a knowing smile. She looks stunning. I can tell her and the girls have been doing makeup and it looks lovely on her, enhancing her already stunning beauty. She's wearing a soft pink floral dress that flows over her curves beautifully. She takes my breath away. I turn to lead Ruby out onto the terrace, quickly looking back to give another glance to Jackie. She puts her hands together in a praying pose and smiles, silently wishing me good luck. I give her a nod. _The plan is under way..._

**Ruby**

It's a beautiful evening. The temperature is perfectly lukewarm as I step outside. My blush pink, high low floral dress blows in the breeze and I catch eyes with Charlie for a moment. He smiles his comforting smile and leads me out to the terrace and stairway leading down. I can't stop staring at him. He looks so casual and sexy in his light blue dress shirt and dark slacks. His hair also gets caught in the breeze, making the natural waves stand out more. I feel a sudden warmth as he takes my hand and tucks it under his arm, escorting me like the gentleman he is.

"So, whats the occasion?" I ask curiously. "Why'd you ask G-Ma to watch Adrianna tonight?" Charlie's eyes sparkle with something mysterious, but I can't quite put my finger on it. He smiles and escorts me down to the courtyard, where one of the limos awaits us. He stops for a moment and takes both of my hands, looking me in the eyes.  
"It's been a while since we've had some _us_ time. We've only been out together once since Adrianna was born. Once isn't enough. We need some time for just you and I." he explains, never breaking eye contact. His calm and collected demeanor sets me at ease and I soften, realizing what he's saying is true.

It _has_ been a while since Charlie and I had some alone time. A couple weeks before, Adam and Hannah had been kind enough to watch Adrianna while we went on a date. It had seemed so short lived for a date, and ever since giving birth, I had to really adjust to the changes in my body. Charlie had been nothing but doting. He never ceased to compliment me, even when I felt like a ragged mess. My love for him grew more every day and I often wondered if my heart would be able to contain that much affection for one person.

And seeing him with our daughter always just made it grow deeper. Whether he was giving her her nightly bottle, bathing her, playing with her or rocking her to sleep, my heart leapt when I saw him caring for her. Adrianna was now my world; my most cherished treasure next to Charlie. Together, including Henry, they made me feel whole.

As Charlie opened the door to the limo for me, I caught him giving a knowing nod to the driver standing nearby. I shrug it off, stepping inside and taking a seat. The interior still had that fresh, new car smell. There were glowing lights on the trimming of the interior, which shifted all colors and eased the senses with a soothing ambience. Twinkling starlight lit up the ceiling as I took in my surroundings. I could even hear a smooth jazz rhythm playing over the speakers as Charlie ducked his head inside to take a seat next to me.

The limo suddenly jerked and began moving down the driveway. Charlie immediately scooted closer to me, reaching for my face and capturing my lips. He kissed me deeply, his long fingers dragging down to my neck as his other hand holds me closer to him. I felt my body ignite with desire as I melted at his kiss, sending my mind into a haze. We hadn't made love since the baby was born and a part of me was terrified of the pain, but _good God_ , I wanted him so badly.

He tasted so sweet and perfect, making me moan at the taste of his mouth. I smile against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck as he slowly lowers me backward onto the limo seating. His hand drifts down my leg, hooking and wrapping it around his waist as he nibbles playfully at my jawline on down my neck.  
I blink out of my daze for a moment, taking a deep breath, "Um... Charlie...?" I struggle to say.  
"Mmhmm...?" he distractedly responds, still kissing down my neck.  
"I don't think we should be, uh... you know... in a limo..." I remark, glancing up to the partition. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to meet where I was looking.  
"I mean... they can roll that down at any time... not a lot of privacy." I say with a casual roll of my eyes.  
Charlie only smiles at me, leaning up to peck me on the lips. As he pulls away, he gives me a wink, "Nothing to worry about, honey."

As our eyes lock, I grip his shoulders and I feel him reach down between us, hearing the distinct hum of his zipper. I'm not wearing a lot underneath my dress, which is now perfectly draped over my hips due to our current positioning. Charlie's gaze never leaves mine as I feel his large hand gently graze the fabric of my panties, making him grin. I jump a bit at his touch and his brow furrows with concern. I shake my head self consciously at myself, feeling embarrassed that I'm as nervous as I am.

His face softens and he brings his hand up to cup my cheek, "We don't have to do anything. If you're not ready, we can wait." he says in a soft, low tone. He smiles and kisses my lips sweetly, stroking the side of my face. I'm completely blown away by his selflessness. I had gone into labor the last time we'd had sex, and I knew that hadn't been the best experience for him. He's been holding out for over a month now, and I don't know how he's been doing it.

He smiles and gives a sigh, one that I know means he's aching for more. As he pulls away to sit back up, I grab his shirt collar and tighten my leg around his waist. I shake my head at him, "No. Don't." I whisper, pulling him back to me. He gives me a curious look, obviously a bit puzzled. I weave my fingers into his luscious dark waves, pulling him down to my lips again. As I do, my free hand goes down between our bodies and I grip around his hardened girth.

I feel his smile against my lips and I know he's catching on now. "Charlie..." I croon in a sultry tone against his mouth, "...I want you." I'm writhing against his body as he then adjusts his position over me.  
"I promise I'll be gentle..." he whispers in my ear as softly as his deep voice can manage. At that, I feel a familiar shiver go up my spine and I'm gripping the fabric of his shirt tighter.

He supports his weight over me on one arm as he reaches down under my dress, moving the fabric of my panties to the side. He takes a moment to feel the accumulated wetness there, making me moan at the touch. He breathes out heavily as he watches my expression.

"It'll be a while before we reach our destination..." he purrs, leaning in closer to my face, "...so we can take our time." he grins as he says this, slipping his slacks down to his knees. He pushes his lips on mine, slipping his tongue in to dance with my own. It's then that I feel him easing his cock into me and I moan at the tantalizing warmth that I've missed so much. I part our mouths to let out a heavy breath as he watches my face. "Am I hurting you?" he asks gently. My eyes are closed as I shake my head in response, taking in the familiar feeling of him filling me up.

After a few moments, I've grown accustom to the sensation again and I'm able to fully enjoy the drag of him inside me. He takes it slow for me for a while, gently gliding in and out, drowning me in kisses while he thrusts leisurely but expertly.

But after a while, I can tell from the pool of saliva now accumulating in his mouth that he's dying to let loose. It doesn't hurt as badly as I expected, and I feel like I'm comfortable enough to push it to another level. I then give a slight squeeze to Charlie's triceps, a silent signal for him to go harder.

He catches my signal instantly and does exactly that; steady at first, but soon he's rutting into me like an animal. High-pitched whines and whimpering mewls escape my lips as he throws his weight harder into his thrusts, fueling his movements. My whole jaw is slackening as I go limp, reveling in the bursting sensations all over me. Charlie's gripping my hips as he forces himself deeper, his eyes fixated on my bouncing breasts, the sounds of wet flesh slapping together rhythmically.

We must be rocking the cab of the limo by now. I know he's getting close by the way his breathing has changed and how long it's been for him. It's no struggle for me to get there as I feel my cheeks flush and the tingling in my toes signals my eminent climax nearing. He holds my hip with one hand and reaches the other up to my throat, his whole hand covering my neck as he presses his cheek to mine. He lets out raptured groans and grunts as he continues, my own pleasure building quickly. "Cum inside me, Charlie..." I whimper as his hand lightly grips around my throat. He meets my eye line and he chuckles a little, "You sure you want that Ruby?" he asks breathlessly.

"Please..." I beg him in an alluring tone, my breathing heavy. A sly grin creeps across his face and his eyes darken, "I hope you're ready... cause I'm going to fill you up baby girl..." he growls, his thrusts deepening. His words and movements send me over the edge - he's struck the perfect spot - and I let out a breathy moan from my chest, not caring that the driver could probably hear me. It feels like bursting fireworks have been set off all over my body and deep inside where he's hitting me, my walls clenching and spasming around him. I can't hold back the sounds of my pleasure to save my life and I let it all spill out.

Charlie watches me, soaking in every sound that I emit and every movement I make, urging his own release that's quickly peaking. And then suddenly, he shutters a husky, guttural groan as he climaxes, his cock gliding in and out effortlessly as he rides the high and indulges in the erupting sensation. He locks eyes with me again as he comes down, his thrusts slowing and grip loosening, both of us catching the wind back in our lungs.

I can't help but smile. He's broken a slight sweat from his effort and he's glistening. His perfect, supple lips are swollen and I have to pull his face in for another kiss, lingering to taste the salty sweat that's coated them. He nibbles at my bottom lip, his hair subtly tickling my face as he's leaned over me still. "I really needed that..." he remarks, still out of breath, "...I've missed being inside you." I chuckle heartily and run my fingers through his hair as he smiles.

We both replace our respective clothing, sitting properly back up in our seat. I find my small compact in my purse and check myself in the mirror. Charlie straightens his shirt collar and lazily rakes a hand through his hair, checking the front of his trousers for any noticeable stains. He looks out the window, seeing the palm trees that line the streets whizzing by. As I turn to look at him, I notice him giving me a coy smile and side glance.

"What?" I ask in response, grinning back at him. He chuckles, twisting and pouting his lips. "Nothing, I... I've just always wanted to do it in the back of a moving vehicle." he admits. I shake my head and giggle, straightening out my dress. I couldn't help but be reminded of our first night together in New York at that statement. _No wonder he was ready to take me right then and there..._

We must have been on the road for another half an hour at least. Before long, the sun was starting to dip lower in the horizon. The colors in the sky had deepened into vibrant pinks, oranges and violets, the landscape turning to shadowy silhouette. The clouds above looked like streaked paint on a canvas, rippling overhead in waves of color. It's awe inspiring. The limo finally comes to a stop and I look out the window to see a beautiful beach front just outside. I brighten and smile wide at Charlie; he knows I've never been to a beach before. I clench my fists in excitement and eagerly open my door....

Charlie

The sun is setting perfectly in the distance, and the look on Ruby's face once she realized where we were makes me feel like I'm doing this right. I feel a pit in my stomach and my hands are starting to tremble. _Why am I so nervous all of the sudden...?_ I try and conceal my nerves as the door to the limo opens and we step out. Ruby wandered over to the sands, taking in the view while I dig in my wallet to tip the driver as generously as I can; especially for putting up with our little escapade earlier...  
"This beach is beautiful! And look at the sunset!" she says as she gasps, clutching her chest. I collect myself and walk over to join her, lacing my fingers in with hers. She looks to me, her eyes full of delight. I feel my nerves instantly calm. _Yeah... I'm doing the right thing..._

We kick off our shoes, walking barefoot along the shoreline as the sun starts dipping further. The sand is still warm from the heat of the day but the ocean waters give sweet relief as we stroll the shoreline. The colors in the sky are more saturated and rich, mixing with the ever growing curtain of the night sky. We hold hands as we continue walking for a bit, enjoying the breeze and the smell of the salty air.  
"This is so nice..." she says softly, squeezing my hand.  
The light breeze blows in her long hair, the light reflecting off of the water making her glow. I can't keep my eyes off of her. She truly takes my breath away.  
"I'm so glad you like it. I want to do things like this a lot more." I say as casually as I can.

She smiles at that, bending down to pick up a seashell as the water dissolves out from under our feet. As she examines it with a child-like curiosity, I look back to the limo quickly, seeing the driver giving me a confirming thumbs up.  
"Hey, come on. Further up shore I have something I need to show you." I say softly. Ruby stands with a content smile, hanging onto her seashell with pride.  
"I think I'll have to put this in Adrianna's room when we get back home..." she says, opening her palm to reveal the shell she found. It was a beautiful spiraled tulip seashell with orange and brown stripes along its white base. I couldn't help but smile, thinking of our daughter.  
"She'll love it, I'm sure." I reply with a chuckle.  
"We should bring her and Henry here before we leave." she remarks casually, kicking the sand. I nod in agreement, looking out to the sunset.

"Ruby... I think I told you about how I lived here in LA for a while... after my divorce." I started, looking to her. Her expression softened and she looked at me somberly. I assure her with a smile and continue, "It was a hard, lonely time. I didn't get to see Henry a lot and I was wrapped up with the plays I had agreed to take on. I spent a lot of time alone. Actually, I spent a lot of time here, on this beach, just walking. Sometimes sitting in the sand... wondering if I'd ever know something real ever again. Questioning if I could really ever find love again." I explain, stopping and turning to face her.

I stare into her beautiful eyes and she's staring back at mine. I had so much to say, but it all seemed to just fade as I become transfixed just looking at her. She's just so radiant in this moment, I can't look away. I reach my hand to her neck and face and pull her perfect lips to mine. I kiss her with all the passion I have for her, holding her close. I feel her kiss me back with equal passion and I cant help but melt at the honey taste of her lips. As I pull away, she smiles wide, pressing her forehead to mine. We both close our eyes and breathe in.

"Charlie...?" Ruby suddenly says, her gaze going passed me. I look over my shoulder and smile, seeing my little surprise waiting not far from us. "Oh, would you look at that." I remark innocently. She gives me a look laced with a coy "I know what you're up to" smile. I just shrug and pull her by the hand to follow me toward it.

A simple little area had been cleared to set out a small wooden plank dance floor, surrounded by tall wood beams on each corner with strings of twinkling lights running between them. Sheer white curtains hung loosely from the beams, blowing in the breeze. The small string quartet I had hired is waiting on us with smiles. They see us and begin playing Bach's infamous "Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major"; a piece her and I both love. The look on Ruby's face said it all, her smile the very essence of bliss. I lead her to the dance floor, bringing her close.

We sway gently to the music and the lights above make her eyes sparkle as she looks at me. I smirk a bit and she laughs, "Charlie, you're such a romantic. I love it." she whispers in my ear. I rest my cheek to hers as we continue to sway. "Only for you. You bring it out in me." I reply, feeling my heart in my throat.

As the song fades, I pull away to look her in the eyes again. She looks at me a bit perplexed, maybe nervous. It's hard to tell through my own nerves. "Ruby, you... you mean the world to me. You really have made me feel more than alive. Like meeting you was when I took my true first breath. I know our circumstances have been complicated and strange..." I say, both of us chuckling, "...but it's been an experience I would never trade. Ruby... to me... you're everything..."

As I say this, a familiar melody begins to play from the quartet and an acoustic guitarist begins to pluck at his strings rhythmically. Ruby's eyes widen and she gasps, her jaw dropping as she recognizes the song instantly. Her favorite song "Everything" by Lifehouse now wafts over the winds that seem to swirl around us as I pull her closer to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she throws her arms around my neck as tears well in her eyes. She's giggling nervously, holding back her emotions as I gently sway with her to the music.

We embrace tenderly to the song, moving in time with the beat. I put a hand to her warm cheek, pressing my lips close to her ear, her hair brushing my nose. I smile as I whisper, "You mean everything to me. You're everything I've ever wanted. You're everything I ever needed, even when I didn't know it..." I whisper, reaching into my pocket as I feel her trembling with emotion, "...and I want to give you everything."

I kneel down before her, my eyes locked with hers. I take a knee and bring out the gift; the ring I chose for her. She's covering her mouth, looking like she's trying not to cry, her eyes shimmering. I feel the nerves shatter and a feeling of certainty and bliss washes over me as I open the velvet box to reveal it to her. Ruby's mouth gapes wide open as she sees the ring inside, sparkling and making it's presence known. I smile wide as her nose crinkles with an excited smile.

"Ruby... I want you to marry me. Marry me and I'll give you everything. You're all I want. You're all I need. You... are... everything... to me." I pledge, my emotions catching up with me as I stumble over my words. My lip quivers as Ruby's head nods up and down emphatically, hopping with excitement. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Charlie!" she shrieks, the music swelling perfectly in this moment. I stand as she throws her arms around my shoulders and pulls me in for a kiss. Our lips slam together hard in a hungry kiss, slowly easing my tongue to entwine tenderly with hers. Her sweet scent permeates the air around me and I feel my heart leaping with joy.

"I love you... I love you so much Charlie..." she tells me between kisses and sobs. "I love you too Ruby. With all that I am." I say, my fingers twisting into her hair. I can't have her close enough, I just hold her and kiss her like she could fade away at any second. Right now, I feel like I need her to keep my heart beating. Like I need her just to breathe. Like I need her to even exist. She really is my everything.

We stayed a little while longer on the beach as the sun disappeared over the ocean, dancing to another handful of songs I had chosen for the occasion. Laughs and smiles were shared as we carried on, Ruby taking every chance she could to glance at her beautiful ring.  
"It's just gorgeous... I love it so much." she says, admiring it as we walk back to the limo.  
I smile proudly, "You'll have to thank Jackie, Hannah and Sam. They all helped me with it. Jackie gave me the final OK on this one." I admit. She scoffs and giggles at that, twisting the band on her finger.  
"Yep. Should've known. They're really the best girl friends I could ever ask for." she responds with a far off look in her eye. I chuckle and rub her back, agreeing completely.

Before long, we were back on the road, going back to the mansion to continue our wedding party vacation with our friends. But now, everything is perfect. I'm going to be able to marry the true love of my life, and nothing makes me happier.

**  
**

A few days later...

**Ruby**

The wedding day came quickly, all of us girls doing our best to cater to Jackie and her needs throughout the day. I made sure I stayed close to her side, keeping her away from Clyde - which is harder than you think - so that she sticks to her guns and doesn't have sex before the wedding night like she wanted to.

The wedding was beautiful. Jackie was stunning. She looked absolutely radiant in her wedding dress, making all of us girls get flushed and tear up at the sight of her. I was so happy for her that I felt like I could burst. Watching her and Clyde standing up before all of us and vowing to each other gave me butterflies, glancing to Charlie as I knew that we'd be doing the same thing sometime soon.

The uproarious applause echoed as the new Mr. & Mrs. Clyde Logan were announced and they made their way down the isle. Sam, Hannah and I glanced between each other with knowing smiles, realizing our Jackie had truly found her perfect match. As the applause subsided, I could hear Adrianna in the audience squealing with excitement, making the guests all chuckle.

The beautiful Alice in Wonderland themed reception was such fun, all of us were letting loose and enjoying ourselves. All of us girls danced to a few songs together, making fools of ourselves while our boys watched and laughed. We all eventually broke into our respective couples and danced together for a few songs. Jackie was enjoying her wedding champagne, cutting in with each of us randomly here and there.

"Can I steal a dance real quick Ruby?" Jackie asks with a big smile, pushing her way between Charlie and I. I snigger as she pries my arms off from around his neck, replacing them with her own. Charlie smiles and chuckles deep as she does this, graciously accepting. "What the bride wants, the bride gets..." I reply, resting my hands on her shoulders. I plant a kiss on her cheek and she smiles sweetly, Charlie turning and spinning her around to the music. I can't help but smile at her. _That's my Jackie..._

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Care to dance?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I turn to see Clyde, looking dashing in his groom's suit, giving me a gentle smile, offering me his prosthetic hand. I smile back and take it as he assumes a closed danced position with me. We sway slowly together, both catching glimpses of Charlie and Jackie covering the dance floor here and there, making us chuckle.  
"I'm glad you finally tied _that one_ down, Clyde. She needed you more than I think even she knew." I remark, nodding toward Jackie.  
Clyde hung his head and smiled, "Yep... we both needed each other, really. She makes me feel like I can take on the world. This... is the most whole I've ever felt. Even 'fore I lost my arm." he says with that gentle smile of his.  
I smile back, nodding in agreement, rubbing his shoulder in understanding.  
"Well... now that you have her... so much for that "Logan Curse" now, huh?" I say with amusement in my voice. Clyde just chuckles, looking to Jackie with the most adoring gaze. He smiles, then looks me dead in the eye.  
"Hmm... What 'Logan Curse'?" he replies with all confidence. I stifle a little, smiling at his trust in the comment.

We dance a bit longer before Charlie comes back with Jackie, whose laughing and beaming from her dance, practically falling into Clyde's arms, who catches her effortlessly. Charlie's forehead is beading with sweat and he's breathing heavy to catch his breath. I snigger as I embrace him, "She's a handful. Let me grab you a drink." I say in his ear. Charlie nods gratefully as we exit the dance floor.

Clyde's finally found the perfect elixir to break the family curse. Jackie's found a place to call home that's been her loving security for as long as she can remember. Truly, I believe Clyde and Jackie Logan are going to live a long and happy life together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please check out @Jackieblu13, @Mamphy27 and @Ladywiththelamp2017's connected stories! All characters are based in one collaborative story on Wattpad!
> 
> The story is almost over... but... there's still more to come!
> 
> To be continued... ***


	16. To Have and To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Charlie are about to tie the knot! But before they do, of course they have to have some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! Some NSFW Content Ahead!**

_Six months later..._

**Ruby**

"Please, for the love of God, tell me there are going to be male strippers!" Jackie calls out from the opposite room.

I roll my eyes at this, turning my head over my shoulder, "Seriously?! Didn't you get your fill at your _own_ bachelorette party?!" I call back.

Jackie is soon standing in the doorway, her hand rested on a very noticeable baby bump. She's cracking a huge, toothy smile laced with all the ornery that is her. She sniggers evilly, rubbing her hands together, "I mean, come on! Momma always wants more!" doing a little suggestive dance as she says this. I giggle at her as I straighten out my dress over the bed for tonight's events.

**

It's late October and the day before my wedding. Myself and my entire wedding party have flown out to my home state in Oklahoma, where Charlie and I plan to have a small, intimate ceremony to exchange our vows. The girls and I purchased a large hotel room suite for the bachelorette night and wedding morning prep, and were enjoying our time together. Charlie, Adam, Toby and Clyde were all staying in a hotel not far from us.

There's a small park in my hometown with a lovely little duck pond that I've always thought would be perfect for the wedding, and Charlie was more than happy to oblige my wishes.

Charlie's original plays in New York have been gaining a bigger following lately, so we've had more money than we really know what to do with.

After some promotions and raises for the incredible members of Exit Ghost, we put aside a large sum of money for both Henry and Adrianna's college funds. After all that, we still had plenty left for all that we wanted for our wedding.

All of my girls; Sam, Hannah and Jackie all are apart of my wedding party. Hannah graciously accepted my request for her to be my maid of honor and I was ecstatic. I promised her that I would try my best not to be a bridezilla, but really it was easier than I thought; I was going to marry the love of my life and I couldn't have been happier.

During planning time, Hannah had been so doting with her duties, making sure she asked me for approval on the smallest of things. I had to repeatedly assure her that I trusted her judgement completely. Jackie, being her generous self, was Hannah's partner in crime through it all, bargain hunting and helping Hannah find the littlest of things that she knew I would enjoy.

Sam had made a special visit from LA to join us on the hunt for my wedding dress. I was drawing such a blank on what I wanted that I was glad to have them along. They were honest on what looked good and what didn't, and I was more than grateful. We eventually landed on the perfect dress, simple enough for the setting, yet still elegant and comfortable.

I had chosen reds, oranges, yellows and browns as my wedding colors; echoes of fall that I felt were appropriate for the time of year. The park where the ceremony was held would have trees turning all of the chosen colors by that time, and I knew it would be magical.

Here recently, Adrianna has gotten to have some quality grandparent time since our arrival in my hometown, and seeing how quickly she had my dad wrapped around her little chubby finger was adorable.

Henry also had finally been able to meet his soon-to-be-step-grandparents, who took an instant shine to him. He was even more enthralled when I had told him that my brothers all had kids of their own _and_ his age to play with, which put him positively over the moon, and Charlie and I were so happy to see it.

We had spent the night previous at the rehearsal dinner with our wedding party, practicing the simple layout of plans we had and enjoying a lovely meal together. Adam was having a ball entertaining Henry and my nieces and nephews, driving Hannah up the wall with how much her baby fever was crawling. He was swarmed and tackled to the ground several times, but I think he enjoyed it.

Clyde swapped military stories with one of my brothers, who is also a service member, reminiscing about "the good old days" and enjoying himself. He caught the attention of my dad quite quickly with it too, and it was just smooth sailing from there.

Sam, Hannah, Jackie and I spent most of our time all talking with my mother and sisters-in-law, passing around Adrianna, who was enjoying the attention.

Toby and Charlie chatted about director things over at a nearby table, trading information and resources as they always do every time they're together. My dad cut in a few times - which didn't surprise me - each time to pick Toby's brain about his film making career and Charlie about the theater business.

I was also excited that my old friend Valerie, whom I hadn't seen since I had left the state, had agreed to officiate my wedding. For a long time now, she'd been an ordained minister, had her credentials ready to go, but just hadn't used them in a long while. It gave me so much joy to introduce her to my family and to my beautiful friends from West Virginia, which went as perfectly as I'd hoped it would. Everyone got along wonderfully.

Valerie was a good friend of mine that I had made some years back, when I used to work for a law firm. She had worked in a local courthouse, where I would usually go to her desk to file some documents for the firm.

She was a fairly tall girl herself, despite being one-fourth Korean, with long, full black curly hair that I was always envious of. She usually wore her glasses over her gorgeous honey-gold eyes when I saw her at work, but now she'd gone and had laser-eye surgery and no longer needed them.

She was always so stylish, and I had several times asked for her advice on outfits or makeup for dates back before I had moved. Even after all this time apart, her and I still clicked back into our old ways instantly. We joked, laughed and carried on as she sat talking with all of us, and she fit in perfectly with my current friend group.

**

As I run my hand down the fabric of my black and white lace-up bodice high-low dress, Jackie sits down on the bed next to me. She's nearly five months into her pregnancy, just around the corner from finding out the gender, and is positively glowing.

She ties her thick, curly hair in a bun atop her head and smiles at me tenderly.

"Excited or nervous?" she asks simply.

I shake my head and smile, "Both. I just don't know what to expect. All I hope is that it all goes smooth and Charlie and I can just... finally be married." I reply with a sigh.

Hannah pops out from the shared bathroom and smiles at me, "It's going to be perfect, Ruby. Trust me. Come hell or high water, we're going to make sure it's nothing BUT!" she declares with authority, shaking her fist at the heavens.

Jackie and I laugh heartily at her remark as she strolls over with a straightener clamped to a lock of hair.

Sam soon follows behind Hannah, nearly ready before the rest of us. She's standing a few inches taller in her emerald green, metal adorned stilettos, sporting a stunning black strapless pencil dress. Her hair is draped over her shoulders in soft waves, complete with a dramatic smokey look to her makeup.

All of us make cat calls and whoops at the sight of her. She waves us off with a scoff, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk, "Oh, stop it." she responds.

All of us had agreed that our dresses tonight would be black - shoe color was optional - but it was a black dress night. I was the only exception as the bride-to-be. Smokey/sexy was the chosen makeup look, and so far the girls were hitting it out of the park.

My black and white dress was simple, but elegant and sexy. I chose my favorite red suede round toe Mary Jane block heels to go with it, and soon Hannah and Sam would be styling my long hair into a loose braid; sprinkled with delicate silver floral hair jewelry, a gift from one of my sisters in law.

I didn't expect to be seeing my Charlie again until the wedding ceremony, and I was going to enjoy all the time I could with my girls, as a so called "single lady", one last time before the big day.

Jackie sat patiently as my hair was tended to, filing her nails and snacking - constantly snacking - and blasting the music playlist she had compiled specially for this event. She was soon slipping into her black v-wire flounce high-low chiffon dress, which draped over her baby bump sweetly. She then stepped into her royal blue ankle strap block heel sandals and released her curls from atop her head, letting them loose to frame her face after she touched up her makeup.

After my hair was set in place, Hannah put on her black 1950's style halter dress she'd picked for the occasion, which made her look like a sultry pinup doll. Afterwards, she slipped into her open toe bow-topped red stilettos, giving her a bit more height. Her hair was perfectly straightened and silky, complete with side-swept bangs that looked beautifully dramatic.

We all fawned over each other, slinging playful banter everywhere as we all took pictures and finished up getting ready.

"So what _are_ we doing tonight?" Sam asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

"OK, so I did some research, and after we have dinner, there's a cute little dance club called Groovy's that Ruby said she'd gone to years ago, so we're going there. We paid to rent the whole place out from 10pm till close!" Hannah explained, her face brightening in a smile.

"I'm just warning you all, Oklahoma is kind of boring..." I tell them as I play with my braid.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just a quaint, conservative place." Sam added with positivity. She always knew how to see the brighter side.

"Well, regardless, the place is ours this evening at 10 o'clock." Hannah stated proudly. I gave her a smile and a buss on the cheek in thanks.

"Welp, despite my reputation... I will not be drinking tonight, ladies!" Jackie declares, putting a hand to her bump.

"You'd better not or I'll kick your Logan ass!" Hannah warns, waggling her finger in warning.

"Oh, I will too!" Sam adds, backing up Hannah.

"And I'll kick Clyde's ass for good measure!" I pipe with a cheeky smile.

Jackie chuckles casually and waves a hand at us, "I wouldn't, I know better! This little bun in my oven is gonna be sober their whole stay. And besides, Clyde made sure our house was drier than hell when I told him I was pregnant. All our booze stock... just locked the fuck away! He barely even lets me walk into Duck Tape anymore..." she responds with a roll of her eyes. We all laugh heartily, knowing every word was true.

We look around the room at each other, realizing we're all ready. After a few posed pictures to remember this night forever, we begin to head down to the lobby to leave. As we all make our way into the hallway, Sam stops us for a moment.

"Hey... I just wanted to tell you guys; I'm so excited for tonight, first of all. It's been so long since all of us were together like this. Secondly, I was going to wait to say something till later, but I think now is best..." she explains softly, pulling a picture from her clutch purse. We all lean in and look closely.

Suddenly, all of us burst into squeals as we see the ultrasound image, grabbing Sam in for a giant group hug. "Oh my God, congratulations! When are you due!? You don't even look pregnant! Oh my God, I'm so excited for you!" we all exclaim over each other simultaneously.

Sam is beaming, her cheeks flushed red as we engulf her. Hannah grabs the image from her to look closer while Jackie and I bombard Sam with hugs and kisses.

"Wait a minute... Sam...?" Hannah starts, looking up with her eyes wide. She holds up the image and points to the center of the black void where two white bulbs are seen.

Her jaw drops, "TWINS!?" she shrieks. Sam nods her head emphatically and her face erupts into a smile.

I think we broke the sound barrier with our excited shouting, almost toppling over as we all embraced. We all tried to hold back tears, but they flowed regardless.

"Oh my lord..." I say as I wipe my eye carefully, trying not to mess up my makeup, "...that seals it, no alcohol for Sam tonight either!" Everyone laughs and we hold each other close, soon gathering ourselves and heading out on the town.

**  
**

My girls and I meet up with Valerie at the restaurant of choice for the evening.

Upon arrival, I immediately noticed her black leather combat style high heel boots, an old staple of hers, and her black fishnet tights, which went perfectly with her chosen dress for the evening.

Her slim frame was perfectly fitted into a sleeveless black lace-up front handkerchief style Gothic dress, her myriad of tattoos now revealed. Her voluminous hair was thrown up in a half-up due, twin braids meeting behind her head, pinned by a large black skull clip with sparkling purple rhinestone eyes.

What made me chuckle was how I hadn't even told her about our wardrobe color choices for the evening, and she blended perfectly. She smiled bright as she spotted us, waving us over.

"You look so beautiful!" she beamed as she leaned in for a hug. "Aw, thank you! So do you!" I reply as I embrace her with a buss on the cheek. I look her up and down, noting several new tattoos I don't remember her having from the last time I had seen her.

"That dress looks smashing on you!" Sam remarked to Valerie.

"Love the boots!" Jackie added.

Valerie smiles humbly, mocking a curtsy as she blushes. Hannah looked her over, noticing the various art on her skin. She fixated on the teal stargazer lily tattoo on the inside of her upper arm, her eyes sparkling with fascination.

"I just love that tattoo!" Hannah remarked, giving a glimmering smile.

Val smiles softly at that, her fingers brushing it lightly. Her eyes drifted far off, and I knew that look all too well. She then lifted her arm to reveal the art fully.

She points to the script that trailed off from the flower, looking to Hannah as she explains, "Yeah, this is actually my most special tattoo. It's for my late father. That's his signature. He passed away when I was four, but I'll have this forever in his memory." she tells with a brave smile.

Hannah nods sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. But that's a beautiful way to remember him." she replies with a gentle smile.

"I thought so, too." I add, rubbing Val's shoulder.

After a few more moments, we are seen to our table and seated. We order several different appetizers, and before long, we are all reaching over the table and each other to share and graze on each dish as we converse.

"This one can take her liquor like a champ, given she's not pregnant!" I remark, jabbing my thumb towards Jackie.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that my husband owns and operates a bar..." Jackie replies as she grabs for an onion ring, stuffing it in her mouth.

"Speaking of Clyde," Sam starts with a sneaky smile, "Do you all remember that one night when we..."

She stops short and everyone but Val looks up in a stunned silence, giving Sam a look of utter embarrassment and shock. Val takes notice, cracking a huge grin, "Wait, what? What happened? I gotta hear this!" She asked curiously, looking between all of us. Jackie begins to giggle inconspicuously as she munches on more appetizers.

"Well... uh..," I clear my throat as I start, "...back last year, when Sam made her first trip to see us here in the states, we went and had a girls night out. We went out to eat and then ended up at Duck Tape, which is Clyde's bar. We all got pretty crazy." I explained, quickly taking a sip of my water, trying to avoid any further explanation.

Jackie's giggles are turning into a snigger as she watches me. Hannah leans and pats me on the back, "You'll have to forgive Little Miss Reserved here. She's trimming off several of the details." she remarked coyly.

"We were right wankered that night, save Ruby, who drove us around. And lets see... if I recall correctly, we learned about how Clyde had seen Hannah in the nude when they were teenagers - oh, she was skinny-dipping - and then after the bar emptied, Clyde did a body shot off of Hannah and then proceeded to triple french kiss with both her _and_ Ruby..." Sam explains, pointing between us.

Val's jaw practically hit the table. She glanced at me as I grabbed my margarita and took a long swig on the straw, all the while Hannah beside me sporting a shit eating grin. Jackie's sniggers were starting to grow as she watched this unfold.

Sam continued on, "And then there was the lap dance from Jackie, the slow dance with me, and then making out with Ruby again..." she says as she counts on her fingers, "...some of it's a bit blurry in between, but I specifically remember the strip darts. And if I'm correct, it was _you_ Ruby, who suggested it...?" Sam says with a raised eyebrow.

I pick my straw out of my margarita, grabbing the lime wedge and biting down, taking a large gulp from the glass. Val's jaw is still gaped, her eyes widening.

"Oh! Remember what happened next!?" Hannah exclaims suddenly, shaking my shoulders playfully. I'm trembling at this point. Val's eyes dart between my all-too-excited girl friends as they continue.

"Well, we ended up at Ruby's house where we all drank and snacked and had a grand time... and then...," Sam clears her throat lightly, "...Clyde made the rounds..." As she said this, she raised an eyebrow suggestively and pointed; first to herself, then Hannah, then to me.

As Val looks to me with her mouth opened in shocked horror, I'm nose deep into my margarita glass, my head tilted back, downing it fast. Hannah's eyes are bugging out of her head and Sam looks equally perplexed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her drink that fast... or even _finish_ an alcoholic beverage before... this is kind of impressive!" Hannah remarks with a snigger. Sam giggles at that. Over all of this, Jackie's heartily chuckling her happy ass off like a fool.

"Ruby!" Val finally shrieks, making me jump. I set down my glass and wipe my mouth as the others giggle. "You were _NEVER_ this wild when you were here! What the hell happened to you when you moved?!" she exclaims, her tone laced with playful shock.

I just shrug, raising my hands up innocently and giving a toothy grin.

"Oh that's nothin'..." Jackie pipes up as she chews, "...she met Charlie the next day. And for the first few months of her pregnancy, we weren't sure if Adrianna was his or Clyde's..." she adds with a chuckle.

Val throws her head back, stupefied by this revelation. My forehead hits the table, eliciting sniggers from the group.

"And, Clyde...? This is your now husband, right?" Val asks Jackie, who gives an emphatic nod through her laughter. Val again looks utterly shocked and I mock a pitiful sob. "What the hell happened to you in West Virginia girl?!" she exclaims.

"I became a social worker, that's what..." I reply in comedic fashion, raising my now empty glass in a cheers.

The girls caught onto my uneasiness and the japing calmed suddenly. Hannah pats me on the back as both Sam and Jackie reach their hands over the table toward me. They all give comforting smiles. Even Val puts her arm around me.

"You know we're just joking around and making light of it all, right?" Hannah asks, trying to get me to look her in the eye.

"We're just teasing you, love." Sam adds with a sweet smile.

"It's all in the past, Ruby. We love you, you know that. Never hurts to laugh about it though!" Jackie added, summing it all up.

My head was now swimming with how quickly I'd downed my drink and I smiled at my friends, my nerves easing. "I love you guys..." I say as I wrap my arms around Hannah's neck, pulling her towards me.

"Girl, you finally came out of your shell! Sounds like you've had quite the adventure since you've been away." Val remarks with a side smile, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" I reply with gusto, reaching over to a basket of french fries.

As our dinner orders are delivered to the table, we continue to converse and laugh, joking and reminiscing about good times. Val and I recounted several of our past outings to my friends, weaving back and forth between telling the stories. We ate and enjoyed our meals, sharing bits from our plates with each other across the table.

The alcoholic beverages kept coming as we finished our meals, Jackie and Sam both ordering virgin daiquiris to sate their cravings for liquor.

Finally, as we all had different dessert orders brought over, the girls began to unload their bachelorette party gifts on me.

Val handed me a small white cardboard box wrapped with a red ribbon. Inside the tissue paper was a white satin sash with sparkling pink letters that said "Bride To Be", and a small, simple but dazzling tiara with glittering crystals. I hugged her around the neck and thanked her before slipping the sash over my dress and donning the tiara.

Hannah grinned as she handed me a decorative gift bag. As I removed the tissue paper, I pulled out a lovely white satin and sheer lace-up bustier. I gasped in awe as I held it out to look at it fully, feeling the sleek fabric and playing with the dangling straps. I hugged and thanked Hannah profusely.

Sam reached under the table for a rather large box, scooting it over the table towards me. As I tore through the wrapping paper, I noticed that it was a box set of various scented massage oils and tools, complete with plush towels and cloths. I couldn't help myself, so I opened the box and quickly smelled one of the oils. It was vibrant, deep and relaxing, and it was perfect. I beamed as I leaned over to embrace and thank Sam.

Finally, Jackie gave me a large smile as she handed me her gift. "Might not want to open this one here..." she hinted, putting a finger over her lips. I stifled a chuckle, peeking into the bag. Through the tissue paper, I could make out an obvious phallic shape and the word "vibrator" printed on one part of the box. My eyes widened and I couldn't keep from giggling like an immature child as the bag was passed around for everyone to see.

After we all settled down, I raised my glass and looked to my friends. "OK... first of all, I want to thank each of you so much for coming out with me tonight and for all the lovely gifts. I couldn't ask for better people to spend this night with. Secondly, I love the special relationship I have with each of you, and the fact that we all get along as well as we do just makes me ridiculously happy. And finally... for being a huge part of my special day tomorrow, I also have gifts for all of you!" I announce, reaching over the table next to us.

I had stashed all the gift boxes for my girls in the empty booth, and began handing them out one by one. The glittering white boxes were topped with large blooming white bows, and were a special care package full of goodies I had personally selected for each friend.

Each contained a random selection of scented lotions, body soaps, mini perfumes and candles that I knew they each preferred, along with a large decorative notebook and a silver fountain pen with their respective names engraved on them. Each were also given a key chain with the letter of their first name, and a large coffee mug in their favorite color, along with assorted packets of gourmet cocoa. I also threw in two $100 gift cards each; one for Bath & Body Works, the other for Victoria's Secret, so they could all go pamper themselves a little more.

But the true icing on the cake, the _pièce de résistance_ , were the t-shirts that I had had custom made for each of them. Each white and black football jersey style t-shirt had a sparkling golden crown that said "Queen" on the front, their first name printed on the back, and their birth year as their number. The girls were ecstatic as they marveled over the shirts and everyone gathered in a group hug.

After, they all fawned over the gifts, admiring each other's trinkets and other goodies, swapping the lotions and soaps to smell. Before long, the restaurant was closing and we were the last ones remaining. We quickly gathered our belongings and headed to the dance club...

**Charlie**

_Meanwhile..._

The guys and I had found a nice local bar through Google that wasn't far from the hotel, and soon decided to make our way there. Adam had volunteered to be the designated driver for the night, which made things a bit easier.

We'd spent most of the daytime lounging, which was perfect because it'd been a while since I'd had a chance to just... be still. Clyde had brought some Cuban cigars as his bachelor's gift, which we paired with the nice bottle of Scotch that Toby had purchased for the occasion.

Adam entertained us with a few stories of his romantic past before Hannah, which elicited cackles from all of us as he replayed it in dramatic fashion. After which started a trend of regaling our past love lives, which made Clyde shift uncomfortably in his seat.

When dusk finally came, we exited the hotel to head to the bar. Toby decided to be his extravagant self, dressed in his signature white suit for the night, complete with white fedora and his sunglasses tucked in his breast pocket.

With the temperature outside, I'd wished I had packed my favorite cardigan, but I hadn't been able to find it since we left New York. Ruby had a habit of stealing it, and I suspected she'd done just that. Luckily, it wasn't quite as cold here as Brooklyn could get this time of year. So instead, I kept it simple with a navy blue long sleeve button-up and black slacks. I didn't plan on going too crazy this evening.

Clyde felt pretty at home here in the south, so he didn't dress all too differently than his regular bar tending attire. Adam was the most casual of us all; sporting jeans and a plain grey short sleeved t-shirt. He kept commenting on how he didn't know how we all weren't sweating our fucking balls off down here, to which we would all shake our heads.

The sports bar we'd found was very busy as we walked in, people huddled closely together near the TVs, eyes glued to the screens. Apparently, the two biggest rival universities in the state were going head to head in a football game known as "Bedlam", and the entire bar was littered with people sporting each team's respective colors.

There were mixes of groans and cheers throughout the bar as something happened on the screen, a few people yelling obscenities in the very back of the bar that made everyone turn and look.

Clyde swallowed hard and shook his head absently, "Good lord, this is almost worse than back home." he commented as he sat down at our table.

"They take their local sports pretty serious here, from what Ruby's told me." I respond with a chuckle as I make my way over.

Toby watches incredulously at the surrounding madness, the corner of his mouth turning up in a fascinated smile. "It's incredible, really. These people are so passionate! I love it!" he exclaimed, clearly amused.

"Jesus, talk about commitment..." Adam remarks, jabbing his thumb at a group sitting not far from us. Each one of them was covered head to toe in alternating crimson and white colors, their faces painted on top of it all, throwing glass mugs up in a loud boisterous cheer. Adam gave a hearty chuckle as one steadied another from tumbling out of their chair.

We ordered some beers and a couple appetizers, but I wasn't too hungry honestly. I missed both my girls. I couldn't help but wonder what Ruby was up to right now. She'd sent me a few messages and pictures this morning, but I hadn't heard from her since. Both Henry and Adrianna were staying with my soon-to-be-in-laws and having a ball. Teresa had been keeping Ruby and I up to date with them since we'd dropped them off.

"Does anyone want to play some pool?" Adam asks as he takes a swig of his soda.

"Or I could find us a strip club...?" Toby suggests, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

I can't help but chuckle a little, shaking my head, "No, no, no. Not tonight, man..." I say as I wave my hand dismissively toward Toby, "...I can't do that shit again."

Clyde smirks as he set his beer bottle down, eyeing me from across the table. "You were a smilin' fool at my bachelor party. Them ladies started dancin' on your lap, and I swear you turned red as a tomato. Sure you aren't up fer more o' that?" he teased.

"Sir Chocolate Dick over here has a point... bet you'd get off to that if we went to one." Adam playfully remarked as he dips a pretzel in beer cheese.

Clyde's head whipped towards Adam, who sniggered deeply as he saw this. Clyde cocked his head and furrowed his brow, "You ever gonna stop callin' me that? It's just weird now." he commented, giving Adam a look.

I chuckle as I watch the glances between them, looking like two brothers about to throw down. I sigh a long groan, rolling my shoulders as I settle my elbows on the table. "No strip clubs. Lap dances are one thing, but watching strippers on a stage is another." I explain, sipping from my beer.

Toby smiles wide as he looks at the label on his beer bottle, raising his chin, "They take cash in the back if you want a private show..." he mentions with another suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

We all chuckle, but I still shake my head. "Nah. Would rather sit here with a few more beers." I say finally, trying to move on from the subject.

Clyde takes one long swig of his beer and sets it down, looking up suddenly, "Dammit, I hope Jackie ain't goin' too crazy tonight." he says, fishing for his phone in his pocket.

I grin as he says this, knowing full well the girls are all out having a blast. "I wouldn't worry too much. Ruby and the rest of them will keep her from losing too much control." I assure him.

A genuine smile crept across Clyde's face as he scrolled through pictures on his phone, no doubt sent from Jackie from all throughout the day.

"Bet you're loving that pregnant sex though, huh?" Adam says, poking Clyde's shoulder.

Clyde blinks, his eyes wide as he turns his head and gives Adam a look like he has three heads. "...Scuse me?" he asks in a high pitched tone.

Toby cackles, leaning back in his chair and smacking his knee. I'm stifling a laugh, trying to hide my grin behind my beer bottle.

Toby shrugs defensively, "Hey, we can probably all agree, it's pretty nice..." he adds with a chuckle. I nod in shameless agreement, looking to Adam, who has a shit-eating grin on his face as he glances to Clyde, who shrugs and throws back his beer in defeat.

Adam grins mischievously and starts counting on his fingers, "I mean, hell... no condom, no pulling out, no---" Clyde nearly does a spit take across the table and the rest of us burst into laughter.

He straightens, wiping his mouth and giving a look of playful scorn to each of us. I lean back in my chair with my beer, sighing heavily, "Oh, and the tits are just---" I add as I make an emphasized gesture with my hands. We're all holding back from completely spewing our drinks, chuckling through full mouths.

After a few more rounds, I'm feeling the alcohol pretty well, as are Toby and Clyde. Adam continues to be the life of the party, as usual, never failing to get us all laughing uproariously. We reminisced about the past year, recounting our shared trips and several birthday celebrations we'd attended as a group.

Several times through the night, the mention of the Greece trip was uttered, but as agreed, we all ultimately kept our mouths shut about it. But as the booze kept flowing, so did our conversations, which eventually turned, as it always does, to sex and other dirty things we've done before.

"OK... we've all been talking all about our past shit with other bitches... but I think something needs to get out..." Toby says, wobbling in his chair a bit as he leans forward on the table. He looks to each of us, "Now, I respect the hell out of our ladies... but lets put it out there..." he throws one finger up and points around the table, "...whats the freakiest thing your chick does in bed... or you know... wherever." he finally says, waving his hand away.

We all look around the table at each other, nervous smiles all creeping on our faces. Adam looks like a greedy child about to get into the cookie jar, fidgeting with anticipation. Clyde clears his throat and I rake my fingers through my hair with a heavy sigh.

"Well don't all start at once..." Adam says with a roll of his eyes. We all chuckle nervously.

"We all gotta agree though, this ain't goin' nowhere. This stays here. Just like the overseas vacation we all took that must not be named." Clyde mentions, looking to all of us for a response.

"Yeah, and no saving this shit for the spank bank either. You never heard a fucking thing after we leave here." Adam adds with a somewhat serious tone.

We look between each other for a moment, all nodding in silent agreement.

Toby hiccups and sets down his beer bottle, "I'll go first, since I suggested it." he says. He pauses as a pleased grin gradually crawls across his lips, "Sam blew me under the table while we were dining at a Film Gala a couple months back. It was hot." he admits proudly.

Smiles erupt across the table, all of us nodding in shared approval. Toby leans back in his chair again, throwing his arms behind his head with a big grin.

Clyde looks to all of us with a cheeky side smile, taking another swig before he speaks. "Jackie likes to ride me... and then before I, uh... she likes to take all of my... ya know..." he gestures, "...down her throat. Deep down her throat. And she... swallows. All of it." he says, his eyes widening.

There's an audible approving sound from each of us, all nodding and smiling like fools.

"Hannah's a freak with punishment play. She had me asphyxiate her with my belt while we fucked once. She came like three times in one setting." Adam regales, looking particularly proud of himself. We're all sniggering by now, not even trying to be subtle.

They all look to me and I feel myself turning red.

_Oh shit..._

"Come on, Barber. Even the groom has to spill..." Toby encourages, shaking my shoulder.

I know what I want to say, but part of me wants to keep it to myself. I clench my jaw before I take a long drink from my beer and set it down on the table.

"So... Ruby likes to surprise me..." I start, sitting back casually, "...and a lot of times I don't know when or where it's going to happen. And this one time, she just shows up to one of the rehearsals the theater company has. Well, I'm up in the audience seats, taking notes - granted I don't even know she's fucking there - and it's dark, I've got my eyes on the stage, observing the rehearsal..." I clear my throat as I glance to Adam, whose watching me intensely, hanging on my every word.

I tick my head with a grin before I continue, "And I suddenly see her... crawling on her hands and knees towards me from down the row. Now, we're doing a pretty important rehearsal, but here she is, going down on me in the middle of the theater audience and I'm fucking sweating trying to hold my concentration." I tell them all, unable to hide my smile now.

Adam's jaw nearly hits the table as he hears this, looking at me with profound disbelief, "Mother fucker, _that's_ why you never gave me a note for that rehearsal! You didn't give a note to anyone that day!" he exclaims.

Clyde and Toby are both reeling with laughter at his reaction. I keep my head down as I side glance Adam, "There's more...."

They all hit the table in shock, Adam's eyebrows now about to disappear into his hairline.

"That same day, right after that, I fucked her in the stairwell during scene nine." I admit, holding my breath.

Adam slams his hand on the table, mouth agape in utter horror. "Jesus fucking Christ!" he shouts. Other patrons are now looking our way as cackles erupt from the table.

"What's so bad 'bout that...?" Clyde asks, clueless as to why this was a big deal.

Adam goes limp in his seat, throwing his head back, "That's my biggest, most intense fucking scene in that play - and this mother fucker was getting his dick wet during my performance!" he explained loudly, pointing a finger at me accusingly.

I couldn't keep from laughing now, crumpling over in my seat. Toby was wheezing, slapping his thigh while Clyde was vibrating from laughing so hard.

"I didn't even know you weren't in the goddamn audience anymore because I was doing my job! You know, fucking _ACTING_!" Adam exclaims again, almost roaring at me. He takes a breath with that, and he's soon laughing with the rest of us.

We finally settle down, hacking and coughing from laughing so hard, ordering another round of beers.

**

_A little while later..._

"Looks like our ladies are having lots of fun..." Toby says as he opens his phone.

He turns it around to show us all the selfie that Sam had just messaged him. She was holding up the camera as Jackie, Hannah, Ruby and her other friend were all smiling from what looked like a dance floor. I smiled through my buzz, my heart feeling warm and fuzzy seeing my bride having such a good time.

Toby looks at the message for a brief moment while I take care of the tab for the night. "Hey, they're not too far from here." he mentions, looking to all of us.

Adam has a knowing smile on his face as Toby shows me on the map where Sam's pinned her location. I give him a confirming nod and we all stand up. Clyde returns to the table, "I was just takin' a leak, what're we doin' now?" he asked, a little lost with how tipsy he was at this point.

"We're gonna go crash the bachelorette party!" Adam shouted, pumping his fist in the air. He downed the last of his soda quickly, slamming the mug on the table before heading out the doors with the rest of us.

Adam slid over the hood of the car to the driver's side door while the rest of us clumsily piled in. We started the car and were soon on our way to the dance club.

I could hear the bass booming from the parking lot, which was pretty empty. It was getting later, almost midnight, and I was surprised there were so few cars.

As we approached the doors, we were swiftly stopped by a bouncer, who held out his hand as we came closer. "Hey, sorry fellas. The place is closed for a private party for the remainder of the night." he told us.

I chuckled as I heard this, looking to the guys, "Yeah, actually I know, that's my fiancé and her bridesmaids in there."

"Sorry sir, but I still can't let you in if you're not on the guest list." the bouncer replies regretfully.

"Hold up, just a sec..." Adam suddenly says, holding up a finger. He holds his phone in his opposite hand, dialing a number in his contacts.

The bouncer watches with the rest of us as Adam holds his phone to his ear.

"Well, hello to you too. Yeah. Yeah, hey we're outside but don't tell anyone. Just... just come to the door and let us in. Yeah. Cause we wanna crash the fucking party, that's why! Listen here woman, it's Charlie's night too, so let us the fuck in or I'll take a shit on your front lawn! _Again_!" he shouts into the mouthpiece.

Toby leans over to Clyde, "Wait... he's threatening to shit on his own front lawn...?" he whispers in confusion.

Clyde shakes his head knowingly, "No, he means _my_ front lawn. He's talkin' to Jackie." he explains with a roll of his eyes.

I chuckle as I watch Toby's eyes widen as he looks back at Adam, shaking his head in distaste.

"Oh yeah, that's right mother fucker! And this time, I'll make sure I eat Taco Bell the night before! Won't like that, now will you?!" Adam continues to threaten. We all start to laugh and even the bouncer can't hide his amused grin, stifling a chuckle.

Suddenly, the door to the club opens and Jackie carefully steps outside, looking back into the club for a moment to make sure no one sees her.

She then stomps over to Adam, playfully yet forcefully whacking him on the arm as she points a finger in his face, "You are being so goddamn nasty! Stop it! I am five months pregnant and I do NOT need to hear your disgusting threats to deface my lawn with your excrement, you vulgar fucking behemoth!" she spits out with a hiss, getting in his face as much as her small frame would allow.

Adam scrunches his nose and flinches as Jackie berates him, his hands up in surrender, making us all chuckle. She huffs and then turns quickly to Clyde.

"Hi there baby!" she squeals gleefully, her tone changing dramatically.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him full on the lips. Clyde catches her, wobbling a little but holding steady. He wraps his prosthetic arm around her, placing his other hand on her baby bump.

"Hey Jackie. Sorry to show up like this, but... is it OK if we come crash the party?" I ask gently, giving her an easy smile.

Jackie turns to me while still hanging onto Clyde, giving Adam a sneering side glance and playfully pushing him away, "Because you asked so nicely, Charlie; Sure. But _nasty_ over here needs to learn some manners." she says, jutting her chin towards Adam.

He throws his hands up again in defense, "Hey, I knew you were probably the most sober one in there right now, so that's why I called you!" he exclaims.

"Ugh... come on." she says with a roll of her eyes. She pulls Clyde by his hand and the rest of us follow. As we pass the bouncer, he holds the door open, obviously amused by the little show he just witnessed.

Jackie turns on a heel before Adam can step through the doorway, "Oh, and don't think I won't tell Hannah what you said to me." she warns, holding a single finger in his face.

Adam gives her an ornery, toothy grin, obviously not phased.

The club is loud and the place is lit up with hundreds of different flashing lights. It looks strangely empty as we make our way through. I reach out to tap Jackie on the shoulder. She turns to me, leaning closer to hear me over the music.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her over the booming stereo.

"We rented the place out after 10pm!" She responds, her smile wide.

She stops us before we can go any further and signals for us to wait there.

"Let me get the DJ to play a song, then you guys come out on my signal!" she tells me.

I give her a puzzled look, "Wait, what signal?" I ask.

She pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, "When the song says 'I wanna fuck you like an animal', you all need to come out. And make it good." Jackie says.

As she leans away, she raises an eyebrow and nods; like I should get it from there. I have to blink through my intoxicated stupor to fully get on board with this.

She looks between all of us for a moment, waiting for it to register.

"You good? You got it?" she tries to confirm.

"We got it!" Adam replies with a big smile, holding both thumbs up.

She gives an uncertain grin and shakes her head, turning to go back to her party.

I shake my head and slap myself in the face, getting my head in the game.

_I got it..._

I turn on a heel and quickly relay the plan to the guys.

**Ruby**

We've been on and off our feet the entire night. I had kicked off my heels a long time ago, but I'd been dancing and enjoying myself with my girls the whole time.

Jackie was a genius with the music, as always, making sure to pick the best songs.

Hannah had been tending to my every need and was being as doting as ever, dancing and enjoying herself as much as I was.

Sam and I danced together a lot, laughing and having a ball the entire time.

Val was having a great time, getting completely sloshed and flirting up a storm with the cute bar tender who bore a striking resemblance to Michael B. Jordan.

I'm on the dance floor while "Rude Boy" by Rhianna plays over the speakers, the bass shaking in my eardrums as I drop it down low, rising and swishing my hips to the beat.

Sam and Hannah are whooping and cheering my buzzed ass on. Val makes her way over with drink in hand, going back to back with me as we swing our hips in time and drop down again, bringing ourselves up slow and turning to face each other. We all throw our hands up and dance as the song continues.

Sam is taking pictures while we all party on, making sure to have something to stick in my memory book.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jackie scurrying up to the DJ booth. She whispers something to the DJ as the music fades, her smile growing as she does this.

"OK, OK, listen up ladies in the club..." the DJ says over the mic, making us cheer, "...I got a song y'all gonna have a lot of fun with. Lets get the lucky bride out to the center of the floor!" he announces.

I scoot nervously to the middle of the floor, my girls a few paces behind me as they look on, as curious as I am. Jackie then hops down and brings me a chair from behind the booth and sits me down, then joins the girls behind me.

"Alright, we have something special for you here. So just... enjoy!" he says as the lights change.

The entire club is suddenly bathed in a red glow and the bass makes a low, resounding thoom that I can feel in my chest. I gulp back my nervous dread as the music turns into "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, the unmistakable beat rhythmically bursting through the speakers.

The girls behind me all swing their hips to the beat, beaming smiles coming from their faces. I look back at them with puzzlement as they give me mischievous smiles.

I'm smiling with anticipation and confusion, turning to watch the DJ as he works the table.

Suddenly, from behind me I hear a startled but excited scream. I turn to see Adam grinding up against Hannah, who grabs him around the neck as he hooks her legs over his waist, dancing dirty with her.

Toby suddenly appears from the darkness, whisking away Sam with a twirl and a dip, bumping and grinding with her to the beat.

Clyde also appears, grabbing Jackie hard and pulling her close and swaying with her rhythmically.

The cute bar tender makes his way over to Val, wrapping his arms around her waist as she backs up into him.

All of them are laughing and cheering as their men appear and get on the dance floor.

Then, as I turn back to face the DJ booth, I see Charlie stride out from the darkness. He's rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, staring at me with intensity, tapping his foot hard in time with the beat.

The cadence of his walk matches in time with the song as he makes his way to me. Every action he makes has a cool, sexy swagger that I've never seen from him - and I'm loving it.

As the chorus breaks, he pushes himself over me in the chair aggressively, pinning me between his arms on either side, his face millimeters from mine.

He mouths every other section of words from the bridge perfectly, "You tear down my reason... It's your sex I can smell..." All the while looking me in the eye with a lustful desire.

My chest rises and falls as my breathing picks up, making my breasts graze his chest, my mouth gaped as he plays with me. I can feel the aching in my core and I'm fidgeting in my seat.

He's driving me wild with his seductive demeanor, his dark hair draped over his eyes, tickling my nose and he teases my lips with his own as he continues.

"You make me perfect..." he presses his face against mine, "Help me become somebody else..." he mouths against my lips as he then whips me out of my chair forcefully, kicking the chair to fall back against the floor, his hand placed firmly at my back. His hand guides my arm to hook around his neck, his eyes never leaving mine.

He grins as he mouths, "I wanna fuck you like an animal... I wanna feel you from the inside..." as we grind to the beat. He runs his hands down along the length of my body as I writhe my hips to the song, his face going ever lower, feeling his nose and lips tracing my curves.

He grips my thighs as the song crescendos, suddenly turning my back to his chest as we rock and move, his lips brushing my neck as I lay my head back against his shoulder, relishing in the high of the moment.

The dance floor is littered with my lot of girls, dirty dancing with their guys like a bunch of sweaty prostitutes in hell - and I fucking love it.

Charlie's whispering unintelligible but dirty sounding things in my ear as we dance, and I'm loving the feel of his hands running all over and caressing every inch of me. I've got a firm grip on his hair as I turn to face him, pulling him in for a hard, teeth-clattering kiss.

His large hand encompasses my neck and jaw line and I feel him run his opposite hand into my hair. His fingers entwine and curl around to my braid and he then grabs a fistful of hair, his knuckles grazing my scalp and I feel him growl against my mouth.

He holds my head in place with force, pulling away from my kiss and making me look at him. He gives me an alluring grin before he attacks my neck with bites and devouring kisses, making his way further down my frame.

I let out a breathy moan as his tantalizing movements drive me into a further haze of lust, forgetting we aren't alone. But little to my knowledge, everyone was getting hot and heavy around me as well.

He comes back up to my face, planting a hard wet kiss on my lips, his eyes hooded and dark. I smile at him, giving him a wink as he loosens his grip on my hair as the song fades into another.

He leans into my ear, "Sorry we crashed the party. I missed my bride." he tells me, his breathy words making my hair flutter.

"I missed you... and I'm glad you're here. This just made this night even better." I tell him in his ear, throwing my arms around his neck again, hanging on him as we dance.

He wraps both of his strong arms around me fully, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

Toby dips Sam down low, bringing her back up while dragging his lips along her torso up to her neck, nibbling upward towards her lips. She pulls back in surprise, releasing his lips.

"You taste like beer." She says with a chuckle.

"You look like beer..." he remarks, burying his face in her breasts, making obscene noises.

Sam giggles and pushes him away playfully, "Wait, what the bloody hell does that mean?!"

"It means I'm drunk as fuck and I wanna get more drunk on you baby..." he answers with a cheeky grin that crawls over his lips.

Sam lightly shoves his face away and Toby chuckles, groping at her. She hooks a finger in his shirt collar, pulling him down to her lips for a sweet kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling against his mouth.

Hannah and Adam are holding each other close as they sway, their faces close as they breathe against each other. He sweeps her hair over her ear as he leans in, his nose brushing her cheek.

"You look sexy as fuck right now..." Adam murmurs huskily in Hannah's ear.

She grins as a chill runs up her spine, moving her head to look him in the eye. Her eyes glimmer with a feisty spark as she lifts her leg to his thigh.

He catches her knee and hooks her leg over his hips and pulls her closer.

"If you're a good boy, you just might get me out of this dress tonight." she says against his lips.

Adam gives a low, satisfied purr and grips the flesh of her thigh while they move, "I'm gonna take you right here on the dance floor if you're not careful." he replies, his voice gruff.

Jackie and Clyde spin their way towards them, two-stepping to the beat of the current song. Jackie raises an eye brow as she watches them running their hands over each other. She leans over and taps Hannah's shoulder.

"He threatened to take a shit on my lawn again..." Jackie tells her over the music. Her eyes flick to Adam as Hannah's are widening, giving a wink as Clyde whisks her away in a twirl.

Hannah's head snaps to Adam, fire stoking in her eyes as he swallows hard.

"You did _WHAT_ now?!" she exclaims at him.

Adam tries to give an innocent grin, half-flinching at her voice.

"Hey, Charlie wanted to come crash the party, so I had to ask Jackie if we could get in here! And, well, she was being difficult so I had to make a light threat to get her to come out!" he explained plainly.

"Light threat?! That's no light threat - that's fucking DISGUSTING and you know full well she's pregnant! Not to mention how disrespectful you're being, you dick!" she spits back.

She grabs him by his shirt collar and begins to drag him toward the restrooms as he struggles against her pull, sputtering inaudible words.

"Listen here, Adam Shelby Sackler, you're going to make up for that shit right now! You've gotta beg for forgiveness..." she says, a hint of saucy mischief in her tone.

Adam's eyes go wide with the realization, and suddenly he's not struggling so much to be dragged away.

Jackie laughs at this as Clyde dips her down, bringing her up slowly while kissing up her neck. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair, looking him in the eyes. They sway, nose to nose, breathing each other in.

"I love seein' you smile..." Clyde says to her, his eyes darting between hers.

"You're the reason I smile, Clyde Logan." Jackie replies.

She smiles wider with that, her free hand drifting to her belly. Clyde's hand reaches to rest on top of hers and his chin quivers slightly as he clenches his jaw.

"And I'm sure this little munchkin is going to smile a whole lot cause of her daddy, too." she says softly.

Clyde double takes, blinking through his steady inebriation, his eyes searching Jackie's.

"...Her...?" he asks, his voice catching a little.

She shrugs nonchalantly, a gentle smile on her lips, "Just my intuition..." she remarks.

Clyde stares into her eyes before taking her lips with his own passionately, gripping her tightly in his arms. He smiles through their kiss, his emotions rising to the surface.

"Jackie... I don't tell ya this enough, but you've made me the happiest goddamn man on this here planet." he tells her as he holds her.

Jackie blinks, pulling back from his embrace, looking at his face with confusion, "But you tell me that every single day. Like... you even interrupt me on the toilet to tell me that." she says.

Clyde shakes his head, "Darlin'... even that's still not enough. I want you to know how much you mean to me every second I'm alive. I love you more than words can say." he says, his southern draw thick.

Jackie melts at his embrace and they hold each other tightly as they sway to the music.

**

The evening went on with all of us dancing with our significant others and partying the bachelor/bachelorette night away.

Val and the bar tender seemed to hit it off pretty well and she ended up leaving with him as the club closed down. All I could remember was her giving me a big thumbs up and a wink as she left through the front doors with him.

Hannah and Adam eventually emerged from the restroom after a long while. Her hair was stuck to her face and his shirt was on inside out, which elicited giggles from all of us.

The club closed up and we thanked the staff that had stayed for our night, Jackie generously tipping the DJ and owner a little extra for their trouble.

As we stood in the parking lot, Charlie held me close for a long while before giving me a sweet, lingering kiss. Neither of us wanted to let go, but we both knew it was late and we had a big day ahead of us.

"Sweet dreams." Charlie says as he embraces me.

I run my fingers through his hair, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Sleep well, my love. I can't wait for tomorrow. I get to steal your last name." I say with a soft smile.

He smiles back, pecking me on the lips before Clyde puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We gotta get back. It's gettin' late. C'mon now, lover boy..." Clyde says as he urges Charlie to get in the car.

Adam honks the horn, startling all of us out of our drunken stupors for a split second.

"You can fuck on your honeymoon, we gotta go get some sleep! Let's fucking go!" he shouts out the window of the driver's seat.

Charlie hangs his head and gives into Clyde's pull. He waves at me as he climbs into the front passenger seat, Clyde and Toby hopping in back.

Jackie, Hannah and Sam are all beside me, waving with me as their car drives away.

Toby suddenly emerges from the window, waving his arm in a grandeur fashion, shouting in slurred Spanish at us, blowing kisses as they round the corner.

Sam smiles to herself as she shakes her head absently, "Oh dear God, he's right wankered..." she says with a chuckle, "...he starts reciting love poems in Spanish when he's that drunk."

We all have a good laugh, gathering for a group hug and stroll back to our car.

We barely make it up to our hotel suite before we're all passed out on our beds...

**  
**

The air was crisp and calm as I look out toward the pond where the large covered pavilion awaits. Several geese and a handful of ducks are bobbing their heads in and out of the water, catching their afternoon lunch.

The trees had taken on the vibrant colors of autumn, just as I'd hoped. The rich hues contrasted perfectly with the blue-green of the still pond.

Guests were already arriving, standing and chatting with each other. My mother and sisters-in-law had spent the morning prepping the seating, tying white tulle around chairs and pillars. The air was so still, even the rose petals that were scattered across the wooden flooring stayed put.

The morning had been a relentless sea of madness for me and the girls.

Hannah and I had fallen asleep in the same bed, waking up to the classic "Mornin' sluts!!!" from Jackie as she blasted music from the JBL Speaker.

Herself and Sam had apparently been up before us, kindly ordering us all a hearty breakfast. But after our meal, it was go time.

Before I knew it, my hair was placed neatly in an up-do, tendrils of hair trickling down to frame my face, fastened by a simple yet elegant sparkling barrette.

My mother's veil had been woven into one piece with the barrette, draping down over my shoulders down to the hem of my dress. I couldn't help but play with the delicate lace that bordered it.

The girls helped me into my cream colored strapless chiffon wedding dress, which hugged my curves softly as they helped me string up the corset back. The silky fabric gave off a glittering sheen in the light, complimented with pearlescent beads and embroidered flowers.

The long train draped down over my feet and behind me as I walked, making me appear almost taller than I was.

It was surprisingly comfortable, or at least it seemed that way. I figured it was just the bridal bliss. Either way, I felt lighter than air the whole day.

Time seemed to fly by like a whirlwind, and soon we were exiting the van to head towards the pavilion.

Each of my girls were in a respective fall colored, v-neck floor length chiffon style dress that flows beautifully over their frames; Hannah in a beautiful maple leaf red, Sam in a lovely rustic orange, and Jackie in a vibrant yellow-gold, all clutching bundles of delicate white tea roses for their bouquets. They all gave me assuring smiles as they assisted in helping me carry the long train of my dress toward the starting point.

My dad stood waiting on us, looking extra tall in his tuxedo despite his six-foot-seven height. His eyes fluttered, sniffing back tears in his eyes as I made my way toward him.

My mom wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace, happy tears in her eyes.

"Look at you, Ruby... you're just breathtaking." she says, looking me over.

Her fingers brushed the familiar fabric of the veil that she had worn herself 44 years previous. Her chin quivered with emotion as I turned to my dad, who now had a single tear running down his cheek.

"My little girl... you look more beautiful than I ever imagined you would on this day." he muttered as he engulfed me in a hug.

Jackie, Hannah and Sam all stood by observing, sniffling as this all happened.

Suddenly a squeal interrupted our tender moment. Adrianna was wiggling in Henry's arms, who stood nearby. She caught a glimpse of me and stretched out her little hands, her fingers reaching towards me.

Henry groans as she fidgets in his grasp, "She wants you and she's messing up my suit." he says as he hands her off to me.

I take her in my arms and admire the subtle little curls in her long copper-chestnut hair that mom had pinned back with tiny glittering butterfly barrettes. She was wearing the delicate white lace dress we'd picked out that was made of the same material as my own, complimented by her little sparkling silver slippers.

Her aqua green eyes were bright and happy as I planted a big kiss on her little cheek, holding her tight in my arms. She was fascinated by the beads on my dress.

Mom and the girls snapped a few pictures for the memory book, waiting for the music to queue our entrance.

I hadn't seen or heard from Charlie all day, and I was so ready to meet him at the alter.

Suddenly, I heard my brother Derrick rhythmically picking the strings of his guitar; the signal for us to begin the ceremony.

He began to softly play the beginning chords to "Take Me Away" by Lifehouse, singing the first few verses on loop over the speakers;

_This time_   
_What I want is you_   
_There is no one else_   
_Who can take your place_

_This time_   
_You burn me with your eyes_   
_You see passed all the lies_   
_You take it all away_

Val proceeded to walk the isle to the front of the pavilion, overlooking the fountain in the pond. She looked beautiful in her soft chocolate brown dress that matched the same style as all the bridesmaids.

Charlie soon followed, fixing his bow tie as he stood at ease near her.

He looked so dashing. His black tuxedo suit over his tall, hulking frame suited him perfectly. His long, dark hair was perfectly tussled and made my heart skip a beat.

Adam then escorted Hannah down the aisle to stand by Charlie as his best man. He gave him a playful nudge to his arm as he stood next to him.

Clyde and Jackie made their way down the isle, both smiling ear to ear. As Clyde stepped behind Charlie, he gave him a firm approving handshake and smile.

And finally Toby and Sam linked arm and arm, walking down the aisle towards the others. Toby gave a flamboyant bow as he took his place.

Derrick continued singing;

_I've seen it all_   
_And it's never enough_   
_It keeps leaving me needing you..._

Henry carried Adrianna down the aisle with him, standing at Charlie's feet. He was smiling, looking proud and dapper in his matching tux, adjusting his sister in his arms, who was smiling and giddy as always.

Derrick then halted singing for the moment as everyone stood, turning to look my way.

That moment felt like a dream. One step at a time, guided by my father, I walked down the aisle towards Charlie...

_Take me away_   
_Take me away_   
_I've got nothing left to say_   
_Just take me away..._

**Charlie**

I could feel my heart thudding against the walls of my chest. Everything seemed to slow down as I held my breath. She rounded the corner, arm linked with her father's.

And then there she was. The very vision of beauty incarnate.

I may not necessarily believe firmly in an all powerful God, but if He was real - He broke the mold when He made her.

She made her way down the aisle towards me and everything seemed to disappear but her and that familiar sweet smile I could see through her veil.

Her captivating green eyes never left mine as she came to a stop right before me. Her father lifted her veil and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Valerie asks with a smile.

Her father smiled as Teresa came to his side, "Her mother and I do..." he replied, taking Ruby's hand.

He hesitated only for a moment, sputtering with emotion before he placed her hand in mine. He gave me an approving nod as he squeezed our hands together.

We then turn to face Valerie, whose giving us a warm smile. She opens a small Holy Bible in her hands and begins to speak...

"Let me begin by reading 1 Corinthians 13:4-8; Love is patient, love is kind. Love does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. Love does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." she recites, closing the little book and tucking it away.

"We are all gathered here on this day in celebration of such a love. If you would all please join me in a moment of silent prayer for our couple today." she says, bowing her head.

Everyone follows and bows their head, silently honoring us in prayers of their own. I take this chance to glance at Ruby.

She's stunningly gorgeous in her white dress. Like an angel sent from heaven. I'm so in love with her, and in this moment, I'm certain that she's the one for me beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Valerie lifts her head and smiles as she glances between us, "Both Charlie and Ruby have written personal vows they wish to speak." she says.

I turn to Adam as he hands me a slip of paper and Ruby's ring. I carefully unfold it and clear my throat of my nerves before I begin.

"Uh... well, anyone who knows... I'm a good director, but words aren't always my strong suit. So, I took it upon myself to use the various words of a great writer for my vows... so please, bear with me." I say, shifting my weight on my feet.

"Silence is the perfectest herald of joy. I were but little happy - if I could say how much. Lady, as you are mine, I am yours. I give away myself for you and dote upon the exchange. I do love nothing in the world so well as you—is not that strange? I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest. Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say, 'I love you.' I do love you more than words can wield the matter. A lover's eyes will gaze an eagle blind. A lover's ear will hear the lowest sound. One half of me is yours, the other half yours—Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours. Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you did—My heart did fly to your service. Sweet, above thought I love thee. Journeys end in lovers meeting—Every wise man's son doth know. Love sought is good, but given unsought better. Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." I recite as I let out a final breath.

I fold up the paper, clenching my jaw as I look her in the eyes, "To sum it all up, I love you with everything I am, Ruby. And I pledge my life and my heart to you. And you alone." I tell her, softly squeezing her hand.

She smiles and the corners of her eyes glitter with tears. Valerie's carefully wiping her eye as she looks to Ruby for her to begin.

"Well... I feel woefully unprepared now, after hearing all that..." she says, a ripple of chuckles coming from the crowd.

She carefully unfolds her paper, takes a deep breath and begins to read;

"You are the one my heart longs for. You are the one that I adore. You are the only one who has captured my heart, over and over again. You are my protection and my security. No one makes me feel the way you do. You are mine and I am yours. No other offer will do. Today, I give you my whole life and my whole heart. Because love is the root of all living. So let us love one another, beloved. For love is a heavenly thing. For love conquers all fear when perfected, and makes perfect all everything." she recites, gently folding up the sheet of paper and handing it to Hannah.

I'm so moved. I have to choke back my emotions so I don't start crying in front of everyone. I clear my throat again as I look to my feet to compose myself.

"I also would like to say a vow to my stepson-to-be." Ruby said suddenly, glancing to him with a warm smile.

He instantly straightens and looks at her expectantly. Her eyes and demeanor soften as it always does when she addresses him, her head tilting to one side.

"To Henry Charles Barber; You are the light in your father's eyes and heart - I have found you in my own as well. You bring smiles and laughter into our home and make my life happier for having you in it. I vow, this day, to love you forever." she says, her eyes never leave his.

The entire pavilion was silent but for the sniffles here and there, and I felt like I could hear the pounding of my own heartbeat. I had to bite my lip to keep composed.

I hear a wet sniffle and look down, seeing Henry rubbing his eyes with one hand, still holding his baby sister. He quickly hands off Adrianna to Teresa and runs right to Ruby, clutching her and burying his face in her dress.

All the guests are making audible sounds of emotion as they watch, Ruby quickly bending to Henry's level and wrapping him in her arms. She sways as she holds him to her, his shoulders heaving, looking to me with a warm smile.

I have to wipe the tears from my eyes as this all transpires, looking towards our daughter, who despite the sea of sobs surrounding her, looks like her usual blissfully happy self.

Ruby kisses Henry on the cheek and whispers something to him as she brushes his long hair out of his eyes. He gives her a smile and turns to take his place back next to me.

He looks up to me, eyes puffy and red. I give him a wink and rub his shoulder in assurance. Valerie wipes her nose with a tissue and quickly stuffs it away before she continues...

"Charlie, if you will take Ruby's hand and place your ring on her finger, and repeat after me." she directs.

I gently take her left hand and bring out the sunburst engagement ring I had chosen for her and repeat the words that Valerie says as I slip it on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. In constant, abiding love, you will be my tomorrow. All that I am, I give to you." I repeat carefully, my eyes never leaving Ruby's.

She smiles warmly, meeting my eye line as she slips the silver tungsten ring she chose for me over my left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. In constant, abiding love, you will be my tomorrow. All that I am, I give to you." Ruby recites with a calm and sure demeanor in her tone.

"Charles Noah Barber, do you take Ruby to be your lawfully wedded wife; To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for good times and bad times, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others unto her so long as you both shall live?" Valerie asks me.

I stare into Ruby's eyes, no doubts in my mind as I pledge the words, "I do."

"Ruby Janine Berry, do you take Charlie to be your lawfully wedded husband; To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for good times and bad times, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others unto him so long as you both shall live?" Valerie asks her with a knowing smile.

Ruby smiles gleefully, her eyes sparkling as she responds, "I do."

"Well then, by the power in me vested by the State, I now pronounce you husband and wife..." Valerie says as she glances to me with a wink, "...and you may kiss your bride."

We both smile as we reach for each other, our lips entwining in a deep, passionate kiss. Her lips still taste as honey sweet as the first time I ever kissed her. My heart feels as if it's going to burst and I feel her smiling against my lips. This is truly the happiest moment of my life.

Her brother Derrick begins to play his guitar again, accompanied by her two other brothers, Carl and Wayne, on the drums and bass, playing the chorus as a building, celebratory crescendo:

_I've seen it all_   
_And it's never enough_   
_It keeps leaving me needing you_

_Take me away_   
_Take me away_   
_I've got nothing left to say_   
_Just take me away_

I hook her hand in the crook of my elbow and lead Ruby back up the aisle of the pavilion through our applauding guests, a huge smile plastered on my face.

**  
**

**Ruby**

It's all finally official. I'm now a Barber. And the excitement of it all has me on cloud nine.

The sun is starting to dip into the west, bleeding rich colors into the darkening sky as we pose around various places on the banks of the pond to take wedding photos with our wonderful wedding party. The fountain in the center of the pond is illuminated with an underwater light, giving an even more romantic atmosphere to our surroundings as we take more photos.

Our other guests have already left to meet us at our reception and are patiently waiting on us.

Charlie has a dreamy look in his eye as we make our way up the path to the car that awaits to take us to our reception.

"I love you, Mr. Barber..." I croon as I pull myself closer to him as we walk hand in hand.

He side glances me with a pleased smile, a deep chuckle thrumming from his throat. He leans and kisses the top of my head sweetly, still leading me along.

"I love you too, Mrs. Barber." he says into my hair, breathing in my scent.

"Shit y'all! We gotta run!" Jackie suddenly blurts out as she looks at her watch, lifting the hem of her dress. She kicks off one heel at a time and carries them in one hand as she begins to walk faster up the hillside.

Clyde quickly interjects and grabs her by the arm, "Alright there darlin', don't you go rushin' off on your own. We'll get there." he comments, gently guiding her with his arm.

Jackie places her free hand on her bump and eases, giving Clyde a loving smile as he bends to kiss her.

"Last one up the hill has to pay for the flight home!" Adam calls out as he suddenly takes off ahead of the rest of us.

He's in a dead sprint, tearing off for the parking lot ahead. Hannah scoffs and gingerly picks up the skirts of her dress before half-running after him, rolling her eyes as she passes me. I give her a knowing smile as I giggle.

"Hey! It's already paid for, you dumb fuck!" Jackie calls out.

Adam stops in his tracks and turns, side jumping as he continues up to the top of the hill, "Well then; Last one up the hill has to give birth without an epidural!" he announces.

Both Jackie and Sam go wide eyed, giving him a scornful glance, and I can't help but gasp and chuckle knowingly at the experience. He counters with a shit-eating grin, pleased with himself, turning to scamper aside before Hannah can reach out to smack him.

"You better take that back, motherfucker!" Jackie shouts, venom in her tone.

"Yeah, take it back you bloody arsehole!" Sam says, looking a bit perturbed.

Toby rolls his eyes as he walks arm and arm with Sam, "Seriously, are you guys twelve years old?" he jests.

"Hey! Don't worry! They'll just give you the daddy stitch after you deliver! It's all good!" Adam taunts further, his grin now somehow wider.

Hannah finally catches up to him and whacks him hard on the arm.

"Adam!" she clips in a harsh staccato, like she's disciplining a toddler.

He just giggles and flinches at her continued pestering, still a distance away from us. Jackie looks like she's about to spit fire.

"I'll give _you_ the daddy stitch, _SHELBY_..." she yells out with great emphasis.

Everyone goes silent, and I could swear Adam turned beet red. He sucked in his lips and all demeanor of mischievousness was now gone.

Gradually, Jackie's laugh grew from a slight snigger to full on, blaring laughter. Even Hannah was trying her best to cover up her grin. All of us were cackling.

"You fucking _heard_ that...?!" Adam asks accusingly, looking to Hannah. She throws up both hands in surrender as she giggles without mercy.

Charlie's chuckling heartily, "I knew, but I'm not as savage as Jackie." he remarks, tucking my hand in the crook of his arm.

"Shelby..." Toby says under his breath, making both himself and Sam sputter with laughter.

Adam fidgets awkwardly, looking defeated as we all catch up with him at the top of the hill. His hands are in his pockets as he kicks absently at the grass. Hannah pushes him playfully, trying to defuse his mood. He gives her a scornful look.

"My uncle Shelby died from cancer right before I was born, OK?! I was named for him!" he exclaims, trying to defend his sudden fragile ego.

"That sucks, I'm sorry." I say, keeping a calm demeanor as I walk passed him. He gives me a shrug.

"Don't let it bother ya none, Adam. My brother Jimmy's middle name is Marion. You know? John Wayne's real name." Clyde adds as he walks passed Adam.

"You are so fucking with me, Clyde! How did I not know this all this time?!" Jackie shrieks, looking at him stunned.

"Cause when we was kids, he threatened to knock all my teeth out if I ever said. But he ain't here right now. So, now you know." he said, the faintest smile growing on his face.

Jackie beams with a huge smile, laughing at this new knowledge and continues towards the parking lot while she hangs onto Clyde.

"C'mon, brighten up. She teases you cause you're her friend. And if she didn't, it means she doesn't like you. And it's not _that_ bad." Hannah gently urges, pulling his arm to follow.

Adam lets out a gruff growl of frustration, contorting his large frame as he shakes off his nerves. Hannah giggles as she watches this.

"Fucking Christ... OK, fine. Whatever." he finally says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

He abruptly turns and picks Hannah up, throwing her over his shoulder and bee-lines it towards the awaiting transport van.

We all split off into the respective vehicles that we've hired to take us to the reception hall. Charlie and I share the backseat of a comfortable Cadillac sedan, the skirt of my dress pulled up to my knees, my legs draped over his as he rubs my sore ankles with his strong, deft hands.

"My feet are screaming. Can't you hear them? I've been on my feet all fucking day." I comment, laying my head back against the door.

Charlie smiles softly, focusing on his fingers massaging the pressure points of my foot. I relax as he continues to knead his fingers carefully and lovingly, already feeling the pressure and soreness fading.

I feel one of his hands gently drag up the skin of my bare leg and disappear under the hem of my dress, giving me tingling sensations up my spine. He blindly feels up to my thigh, hooking a finger underneath the band of my satin and lace garter that I've been wearing.

I hear and feel a muffled pop as he releases it, making him grin roguishly. I can't keep from grinning back, biting my lip subtly, feeling the stirring in my womanhood.

"Not here. Later." I whisper in warning, glancing to the driver.

Charlie pouts pitifully, leaning down to playfully nip at the smooth skin of my ankle before replacing my heavy skirt over them, "Fine. But later, I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." he whispers back, a hint of sultry warning to his tone.

I move my foot to gently graze over his semi-hard erection that I can feel through his slacks, teasing him achingly slow before sitting properly upright in my seat.

He groans with frustration and lets out a ragged, heavy breath, tugging and adjusting himself as he shifts in his seat.

"That's not fucking fair..." he whispers, giving me a look.

Content with myself, I smile innocently, "Get it together, babe. We're about to be around family, friends and our _kids_ here in a second. Don't wanna give them a show." I tease with a chuckle.

**

We round the corner to the reception hall only a few moments later. Charlie kicks his leg as he adjusts his slacks as he emerges from the sedan, straightening his bow-tie and raking a hand through his long, dark waves.

He assists me with my dress as I struggle to get out, feeling weighted down by the fabric after all the time I've spent in it all day.

We can hear the music from outside the building, and we quickly go to open the doors. Our guests and wedding party are all dancing, chatting and laughing away, many with drink in hand and looking like they're having a grand time.

Cheers and applause break way as they all see us entering through the doorway. With bright smiles on our faces, Charlie and I make our way over to join them.

"Come on, everybody! Let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Barber!" I hear Jackie shout over the mic from the DJ booth. She climbs down, applauding with the rest of the guests.

Charlie looks like he's the slightest bit overwhelmed, and my cheeks are hurting from smiling so much, but I couldn't care less. I'm hand in hand with the love of my life. We soon come to the center of the dance floor and the DJ cuts the music suddenly.

"If everyone would please clear the dance floor for the couple's first dance as husband and wife." he requests, working quickly at the turn table.

Everyone surrounds the dance floor as Charlie takes me into a dance position. "Time After Time" by Eva Cassidy begins to play for us, and I look into his eyes as he gives me a warm, familiar smile.

He makes my knees weak when he looks at me like that, my hand unintentionally gripping his a little tighter. He always makes me feel like I have to catch my breath.

Twinkling lights surround us as the music swells and fills the hall. I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder, closing my eyes to soak in the moment. I could faintly hear the drum of his heartbeat in my ear as we moved.

Time seemed to slow down as we held each other. He rested his head on mine as we spun in a slow circle, nuzzling the hair on the back of my neck. I could feel the eyes of our guests on us and so could he, making us a share a subtle nervous chuckle.

I lifted my head to look at his face, his hand at the small of my back drifting to my waist. I glanced him over a moment, smiling as I took him in.

"You look... different." I remark softly.

He emotes a puzzled expression.

"Different? Different how?" he asks, ticking his head.

I brush off nothing in particular from the shoulder of his tuxedo, "You just look... like you're complete now. Like something you didn't have before is suddenly there. When you and I first met, I could see how much pain you'd been through just by looking in your eyes..." I look in them as I say this, "...and now, it's like a broken part of you was remade." I tell him.

The look in his eyes disarmed me completely and I hoped desperately that I hadn't hurt his feelings or offended him. But what I said, I meant.

After a moment, the beautiful lines on his face show as he smiles wide, pulling my face in for a kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth as he tilts his head, still turning with me on the dance floor.

He pulls back and looks me dead in the eyes, his gaze serious but soft all at once.

"I felt like half a man before I met you. Your love breathed a life in me I thought was dead. Like I've told you; you make me alive. Every day that I've known you, you help bring me back to life. So... Ruby, it's all you. It's always been you. You're the part of me that makes me a complete person." he says, every word sounding clear and confident.

My heart melts at his words and I close the gap between us again, my lips devouring his. I didn't care that my parents were watching. I didn't care that my now stepson and daughter could see. Charlie and I were one now.

"You make me whole. You make me a better person. Without you, I feel utterly lost. I'm so glad you're mine." I whisper, my forehead rested to his.

"I'm glad you're mine, too. Wouldn't want to be anyone else's." he replies, smiling as the song ends.

An eruption of applause hits us as the song suddenly fades and we break from our tender moment to look around. Everyone is clapping and smiling, some more so than others that look like as though they may have already hit the open bar.

"Everyone please feel free to join our happy couple on the floor!" the DJ announced, leading everyone to crowd the floor.

I noticed that Val was hand in hand with the same cute black bartender guy from the night before. She was smiling ear to ear, her eye twinkling with delight as they approached us.

"Charlie, Ruby; this is Dexter from the club last night." she introduced.

He had a brilliant smile as he extended his hand to shake, "Nice to meet you both, and congratulations." he says politely.

Charlie accepted his handshake with a firm, approving grip, "Pleasure to meet you, Dexter. And thank you so much, we appreciate you coming."

I smiled at Val, giving her a wink before also shaking his hand, "Yes. And thanks for all the drinks last night!" I say with a chuckle.

"Of course! You guys were the most fun party I've ever served." he replied kindly.

Val shifts on her feet, giving Dexter an infatuated stare as he charms us. I can tell she really likes him. I'm sure I'll hear more details about him later from her.

"I think I'm gonna take this lovely lady for a turn on the dance floor, if that's OK." Dexter says, taking Val in his arms.

Charlie and I both smile and gesture for him to proceed as we return to our own dance. Val is quickly swept away, her dress fluttering with the breeze of movement, and we're all soon surrounded by our other guests.

As Charlie and I slowly cover the floor, I glance about the room to see and study what everyone else is up to.

Dad is chatting it up with the guests, ever being the social butterfly he is. Mom has appointed herself to be the one serving everyone, as usual. She's too much of a caretaker to just enjoy the reception and take it easy for once.

Jackie is refilling her third small plate, grazing on a little bit of everything as she strolls alongside the table of various foods. Clyde stands behind her, holding his and Jackie's drinks in his hand. He looks like he's struggling to stay awake. Probably from staying up too late last night.

Toby and Sam are coupled up nearby, holding one another close and dancing together. She's rested her head on his chest and he looks blissfully happy having her right where she is. Sam catches my glance and gives me a warm smile, which I return.

Adam is chasing around Henry and both of my nephews, ducking and rolling away from their attempts to tackle him, keeping them entertained. He looks like he's getting a little winded from it all. Meanwhile, Hannah is swaying side to side in a little dance with Adrianna in her arms, who is just absolutely enthralled. Hannah looks delighted, holding her little hands in her fingers and moving her to the rhythm of the music.

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

The music changes to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle, and Charlie breaks from me. He kisses me gently on my hand as my dad approaches me. He gently hands me off to him and goes to stand by my mother as dad begins to sway with me.

He gives me a soft kiss on my cheek and I can tell he's holding back tears. I can't help but feel choked up too. This is our daddy/daughter song.

"Ruby... you know you'll always be my little girl no matter what, right?" he asks, choking on his words with emotion.

I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to stay composed. I nod in response, unable to verbalize my answer. Everyone is watching us, and as we turn, I can see both mom and Charlie are sniffling.

"I love you, dad." I say, my words barely coming out.

He holds me close, arms fully engulfing me as I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling like a little girl all over again. We sway to the song in silence, each rubbing the other's back as we move, enjoying the moment.

As the song ends, all the guests applaud and I wipe the tears that had built up in the corners of my eyes. Dad then plants a kiss on my forehead before he turns to stand by mom.

"Charlie," Dad calls as he walks towards him.

He holds out his hand, a genuine smile on his face. Charlie smiles back as he takes his hand and they exchange a firm handshake.

"Welcome to the family." he tells him, clapping him on the shoulder proudly.

Charlie looks taken aback and pleased all at once. I knew his own relationship with his father was strained, but I could tell that my father accepting him like this meant the world to him.

"Thanks, Rodney. Grateful to be apart of it." Charlie responds, gripping dad's hand tighter.

Dad shakes his head, "Just call me dad." he tells him.

I can see Charlie's eyes light up at that. Dad opens his arms and pulls Charlie in for a warm, welcoming embrace, as he would with one of his own sons. Charlie glances to me as I stand watching in awe.

**

The reception went on for another few hours, everyone dancing, eating and having a wonderful time. I eventually threw my bouquet, which Sam caught. She held it up in victory with a beaming smile as the rest of us cheered and clapped.

Charlie did his best to keep the removal of my garter belt PG in front of Henry, only giving me a quick wink as he pinched the inside of my thigh, slipping the band down my leg and out from under my dress. I bit my lip, trying to hide how much it aroused me.

He slingshots the garter to the crowd of gathered single men, who parted abruptly as Toby dives for it. He caught it just as it fell, skidding across the wooden floor as he held it. He stood quickly, throwing up his fists and shouted, "FUCK YEAH!" triumphantly.

"Fuck yeah!" Henry mimicked, throwing his hands up too.

Charlie and I immediately snapped our attention to him, "Henry!" we both sharply scolded in unison.

Henry flinched and looked to his feet with embarrassment as the guests chuckled and murmured. Adam was crumpled over, bellowing with laughter. Hannah, Sam and Jackie were all covering their amusement as Clyde shook his head with a smirk.

"Sorry..." he said, defeated.

His cheeks turned red and he folded his arms uncomfortably, looking like he was ready to take off running. The entire party uttered an "aww" in unison.

I dashed to him, kneeling in my dress and wrapping my arms around him. Charlie was close behind me.

"It's OK buddy. Just be careful with your words from now on." I whisper in his ear as I tuck his long chestnut hair behind it.

"OK." he says, still obviously feeling uneasy.

Charlie slav squats in front of Henry, who then releases me to wrap his arms around him.

"Come on. Help us cut the cake." Charlie softly encourages.

We make our way over to the beautiful three-tiered wedding cake that's been topped with an assortment of fall colored flowers, waiting for us on a table at the head of the room.

Charlie takes Henry's hand and mine together, placing the knife carefully in between our shared grasp, guiding us to all cut the first slice of cake together.

Charlie and I both gather a forkful of cake to feed each other by hand. He gently pushes the small piece into my mouth with his thumb, and I do the same, taking a moment to suck the frosting off of his thumb. Charlie can't help but grin and give my own thumb a slight nip, grinning as he does this.

I then turn to Henry, picking off a little piece of cake to feed him, too. He smiles and giggles as I boop his nose with my frosting coated finger before feeding him.

Charlie holds Adrianna with one arm, slathering his index finger with some of the buttercream frosting, popping it in her little mouth. She looks a little perplexed and shocked at the sudden burst of sweetness and shakes her head. This is her first taste of cake.

After a moment, her eyes suddenly widen and starts making little happy grunts, obviously wanting more. Charlie and I chuckle as we give her a little bit more from our plates.

**

_Meanwhile..._

"Did you just draw a dick through the big heart I just drew?!" Hannah asks in shock.

"Yeah. It's the arrow. It's funny." he says matter-of-factually.

Hannah rolls her eyes and scoffs, continuing to tie streamers to the antenna.

The rest of the group is outside as the cake cutting occurs, decorating the limo that's going to be taking us to our hotel suite.

Jackie takes the white shoe polish and writes "Just Married" on the back windshield, framing it with drawn out hearts and flowers.

Clyde writes "If this car's rockin' don't come knockin'!" on one of the side windows.

Sam is helping Hannah with streamers and cans to tie to the back bumper. After they finish, they each begin writing sweet farewell and good luck messages on the windows.

Toby is blowing up several small balloons with a hand pump, tossing them into the cab one at a time.

"They'll be coming out any second now! Hurry up guys!" Val calls as she peeks through the window of the reception hall.

Dexter runs to each of them and helps gather the decoration supplies to hide. Val then begins to pass out the small bags of white flower petals as the group runs to the doors.

Adam secures one last tin can to a streamer and bolts to the rest of the group, grabbing a handful of petals before the doors open and the guests begin filtering through. They all begin taking bags, chatting amongst each other.

**

"Oh, fuck... you're too good at that." Charlie utters huskily, my head between his legs, bobbing up and down on his girth.

We've excused ourselves to the dressing room to change, but the instant the door closed, we were all over each other.

My dress was in a billowy pile somewhere forgotten on the floor, and Charlie was only in his white button down, draping it open, his sculpted chest on display.

I've been sucking on him for the past few minutes, enjoying watching his expressions of pleasure as I indulge myself. He watches me as I seductively drag my tongue up his shaft, wrapping my lips over the head of his cock before I suck in my cheeks.

His chest heaves as I take him down my throat and slather my tongue along the length of him, his hand gently gripping my hair to guide me.

His breathing suddenly picks up, and I feel him beginning to shutter. He's close and I know it. With that, I pick up my rhythm and use my hand in perfect tandem with the movement of my neck, gulping him down.

He suddenly grits his teeth with a deep rattling groan, and I feel him tense up before he climaxes, his hot seed spilling down my throat. I swallow it all down, licking my lips of the excess, making a show of it.

He gives me a lazy smile, his pupils dilated from the intense release of pleasure.

"You're so good to me." he says, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I love how you taste. Been wanting to do that again for a while now." I tell him, standing to my feet.

I check myself in the mirror quickly, making sure there's not too much evidence that I just totally blew my husband in the dressing room of the reception hall.

Charlie unexpectedly grabs me from behind with a gruff growl, making me utter a startled squeak. He props me up on the counter, pushing his face close to mine, his lips barely grazing my own, teasing me.

"We're not done yet." he drawls huskily, hooking a finger into my panties and throwing them to the floor.

He runs his hands up along my body as he rests his face between my breasts, licking and kissing, going down. I lean my head back, reveling in his touch, letting out a deep gasp.

He kisses further down till he reaches the folds of my pussy, slipping two of his large fingers in gently. My breath hitches as he twists and twirls, the pool of gathered wetness coating them. He then buries his face in me, his tongue swirling around my clit as he pumps his fingers in and out expertly.

I pant and moan as he works his magic on me, well aware that I could be making enough noise for someone outside to hear, but too high to care.

My core begins to ache as I feel the pressure building, his fingers delving deeper into me. He's suckling at my clit, making deep, rumbling groans that vibrate from his throat on my skin.

"Oh... Oh God, Charlie... right there..." I mewl, my fingers raking through his dark locks. He devours and consumes the luscious nectar that's dripping from my center to his fingers, emitting insistent groans of ecstasy.

I feel my toes starting to tingle, my heart now pounding in my chest. My breathing picks up as he feverishly thrusts his fingers in and out with precision, his focus now on his skillful tongue and the wicked things he's committing on my clit, driving me closer to orgasm.

I feel his tongue stroking hard and flat, giving just the right amount of pressure, and suddenly I feel the streaking sensations rip through my entire body from my core, panting and moaning heavily.

I'm soon coming down, the high from it all making my head swim. Charlie's still tasting me as I recover, licking up whatever he can find and then some. He straightens and wipes his face with his hand, licking his fingers one at a time.

"I'll never get tired of feasting on you..." he purrs, winking at me.

"You only get to do it for the rest of our lives now, honey. I just hope no one heard us." I respond with a chuckle as I hop down from the counter, looking for my discarded panties.

He chuckles at that, removing his shirt and reaching for his jeans.

We both quickly dress in our spare casual attire, cleaning up any other evidence of our little sexy rendezvous from a moment ago. I let my hair loose from the up-do, letting my golden curls fall passed my shoulders, running my fingers through to untangle any knots.

Charlie quickly washes his face in the sink and combs through his dark, luxuriant locks. We are both dressed in jeans and soft sweaters; his black and mine white. Charlie then slips on his watch while I touch up my slightly mucked makeup.

"Ready?" he asks, looking expectantly at me.

I give him a smile as I take his hand and respond, "Always."

Within moments, we exit the dressing room and walk through the now empty reception hall towards the doors. As soon as they open, we're bombarded with cheers and applause, white petals fluttering overhead as our guests cast them into the air.

We carefully make our way hand in hand toward the waiting limo and pause before we get in, noticing the copious amount of white writing and drawings on the windows. There are colorful streamers tied to the antenna and the bumper, some tethered to empty soda cans. There are goodbye and well wishing messages written all over the windows and I take a moment to read over them.

I knit my brow in distaste as I notice the very detailed depiction of a penis puncturing a heart like an arrow, and I know without any doubt that that was Adam's doing. Charlie soon spots it also and sputters a chuckle.

"We love you Ruby!" my girls call out from the crowd, waving wildly.

Charlie and I both return waves and I blow a kiss towards my girlfriends. Mom is making Adrianna wave us goodbye, and Henry is a little too preoccupied with his new cousins to pay full attention, but waves briefly at us before going back to playing.

Charlie opens the door to the limo, balloons spilling out onto the pavement. He chuckles as he ducks his head in and takes a seat, throwing out a few other balloons to make more room. I give a final wave to everyone as I get into my seat and close the door.

The balloons look like giant white bubbles that are overrunning the cabin of the limo and Charlie and I are laughing heartily about it.

As the limo begins to move, I feel my heart swell as I watch Charlie laughing, his smile bright and cheerful. He's made me the happiest woman in the world. I tug the collar of his sweater towards me and slot our mouths together passionately. He deepens the kiss, his tongue gliding deliciously against mine.

He pulls away for a moment, holding my face in his large hands. He has an honest and blissful smile on his handsome face, and I can't help but smile back, crinkling my nose in excitement.

"I love you, Mrs. Barber." he tells me in a dulcet tone.

"And I love you, Mr. Barber." I reply softly, reaching for his face.

He studies me for a moment before closing the gap between us once more, kissing me with an eagerness that emanates from his very soul.

After a moment, we relax, getting comfortable in our seats as we ride on toward our hotel suite. We have an early morning tomorrow to get on the plane for our honeymoon destination. I'm curled up in Charlie's arms as he leans against the corner of the seat, his head lulled to one side, fast asleep. I take a deep breath, breathing in his comforting scent as I watch the stars overhead through the open sunroof.

The night is clear. And perfect. Just as I'd hoped.

I kiss Charlie's hand sweetly before nuzzling my face into his chest, soon falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat...

**_The End_ **

***  
***  
***

*** Thank you so much for reading!

Please check out @Jackieblu13, @Mamphy27 and @Ladywiththelamp2017's connected stories! All characters are based in one collaborative story!

Please feel free to read the author's note.


	17. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to all my readers...

Thank you all for taking the time to read Ruby's character POV. I really can't tell you how much it means to me.

Or, well... I actually can.

First, I want to thank all of the brilliant members of the Facebook group "Everything & Anything About Adam Driver" for your continued support and positivity through all of this. I mean it when I say being apart of that group has been one of the most wholesome experiences of my life. Each of you has contributed in making 2020 a year I can look back on fondly.

Secondly, I have to thank the man himself; Adam Driver, for being the inspiration that fueled the making of this story. His incredible acting and creativity has been the driving force (haha) behind my efforts and the efforts of many who have taken up writing in this time of woe. His performances are so captivating and intriguing, it's easy to be transfixed by him on screen.

I'm someone who has written several short stories since I was a teen, but none to this caliber. So, I felt challenged to do something I'd never done and actually finish it, and I can thank Mr. Driver for inspiring that. Adam truly has inspired me to chase my passions. This year, I not only began writing again, but I started on the path to my dream of voice acting, which I can proudly say has been going very well. I'm looking ahead, joyfully, to whatever should come of it. Focusing on my own happiness has been a freeing and delightful experience despite the pandemic.

Third, I have to thank three of my very precious, beautiful and amazing friends. The ones who I started and ended this story's journey with;

To Samantha - I will never forget our instant connection that was thanks to a dumb GIF that I had made and sent you. When you laughed at it, I just knew that we were going to be friends. You have a heart of glittering gold and you're such an ambitious, driven person. Not many people I know are like you. You're so strong and witty, and you blow me away with your natural talent. You're such a kind, wonderful friend whom I've been able to trust and confide in, and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. Your sweet disposition is such a beautiful quality about you and I love seeing you show your heart in all you do. You're also beyond gorgeous, and I know that someday, you'll find your "Adam". I'm honored to have worked with you on this story. I love you so very much, dear Plot Twist Queen!

To Hannah - You and I clicked easily through comments and conversations. I truly believe that it is utterly impossible not to like you! You have such a wonderful sense of humor and quick wit, I never know what to expect from you! You also have such a wonderful, gentle heart, full of so much empathy, kindness and compassion. You're so encouraging and uplifting, and I'm so blessed to have you as a friend. You're a beautiful, incredible woman, and I know that you're raising both of your daughters to be that and more. Your myriad of talents absolutely **_floor_** me. I have no idea how you can do all that you do, _and_ excel at all of it. I'm honored to have worked with you on this story. I love you so very much, dear Sweet Peachy Queen!

To Jackie - Girl. There's so much to say. You are one of the most genuine and fearless people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You give no fucks, but you're also a shimmering diamond of a person. You're so generous with everything that you have and with who you are. You've taught me a lot about being brave and pushing myself to do my absolute best. I can't tell you how valuable and precious your friendship is to me. You're a fantastic mother to your daughter, and I love watching her grow up and becoming a wonderful, strong woman just like you. You're a blessing in so many ways. Your talents continually impress me, and I love seeing you flourish. Your "Adam" is out there, and someday he'll find his way to you. I love you so very much, darling Jackie Blue Queen!

Someday, when we all meet up in person, I mean it when I say that I will tackle all of you with a bear hug. I can't wait for that day.

I also have to give a special shout out to my sweet and incredible friend Samantha Lovelady, aka Valerie, who is featured in the last chapter of the story. You're such a wonderful and incredible friend whose done more for me and been there through thick and thin. You're a person who I am has endless amounts of patience and strength, and you can literally do anything. Sometimes I wonder how you do it all. But you're truly a beautiful person and I'm so blessed to know you and have you in my life, and thank you for all you do and for being the stunning person that you are. I love you TONS!

And finally... I want to thank everyone who has read or will read this story, whether you leave a vote or not: I truly appreciate you and thank you from the bottom of my heart. It was written with so much love and I just hope you enjoyed the entirety of this collaborative journey!

Please, again, if you haven't read the other stories that are linked with What "Logan Curse"?, I encourage you to check them all out here on this site;

"You're Not My Daddy" by Jackieblu13

"Moonshine" by LadywiththeLamp2017

"The Family Screw Up Finds Himself A Girl" by Mamphy27

(^ All of these stories are on Wattpad ^)

And to those of you who read this story who might be heart broken or lonely, wondering if you'll ever find your "Adam" - Trust me when I say that it will all happen in perfect timing.

I leave you with this:

_"Really knowing someone is something else. It's a completely different thing, and when it happens you won't be able to miss it. You will be aware. And you won't hurt, or be afraid."_

_-Adam Sackler, Girls, Season 3 Episode 1_

Be brilliant to each other, always!

Love to all of you!

Catch you on the flip side...

-❣️RubyOrchid❣️

**Author's Note:**

> *** Please feel free to leave a vote or a comment! More to come! ***


End file.
